The Ultimate Betrayal 2
by cheerthis95
Summary: Finished! This is a follow up to The Ultimate Betrayal. The gang has faced many a hard times and it's not getting any easier. Find out what happens as the drama continues....The Ultimate Betrayal #3 is now up and is a follow up to this part of the story.
1. Struggling

The UB 2 chap1  
Struggling

"Hey Temp. Wanna play me a game?" Jordan asked from her hospital bed. It had been seven and a half months since she had awakened from her comatose state. Tempest was sitting in the recliner by her bed, chatting on her laptop. The routine had become pretty normal. Jordan's days at the hospital consisted of physical therapy, counseling, and being bored in her room.  
"Why? So I can beat you like every other time?" Tempest asked, not looking up from her laptop.  
"Yeah, whatever. You're just scared to play me." Jordan shook her head as Tempest ignored her, typing on her laptop. Jordan sighed bordly.  
"I would if I wasn't chattin." Tempest said, her eyes looking over her laptop at a very bored Jordan.  
"It's all good. You know I'd just win. Excuses, as if. Scaredy cat." Jordan kept playfully ragging on her friend, knowing she was competitive enough to work her into changing her mind.  
"Ok, bring it Girly." Tempest shut her laptop and sat on the bed. "I'm warning ya, you is gonna lose." She promised, shaking her head. Diego walked in, looking around at the packed boxes that were ready to go home.  
"You two never quit, I swear." She muttered as she waited for Jordan to finish her game, her arms folded and her foot tapping impatiently.  
"I'm gonna win this time!" Jordan cried excitedly, being close to the end.  
"Not this time, Brat." Tempest threw the controller down, throwing her hands up as if she had just finished roping a calf in a rodeo. She laughed at Jordan's dropped jaw.  
"Bout bloody time. J, you wanna go to wars?" She asked, picking up things and straightening.  
"Uh, yeah, Di." Jordan smiled, her tone with a 'duh' ring to it. She held out her arm for Diego to take out the IV. She was able to go to Wars, which started tomorrow, and was leaving the hospital this very day. She had gotten over the temporary paralysis almost two months ago. She was left with a slight limp, a brace for her back as well as a cast from her shoulder to hand. She was still undergoing skin graft surgeries, physical therapy to regain her motor skills, and counseling to fight her posttraumatic stress disorder they had diagnosed her with.  
"Smart mouth chicken, you are." Diego said rather sarcastically, making Jordan giggle.  
"Bout time I heard a giggle from my baby." Dominic said, walking in, looking at Jordan anxiously. He watched Diego take out the IV.  
"We're heading straight to wars, right?" Jordan asked, kissing him.

"Nope, you need to rest first." Dominic said, doing his best to keep a straight face. Jordan frowned at him as Diego hid her smile. "Just kidding, baby doll." He grinned, making Diego and Tempest laugh.  
"Di, I am so gonna feed you to Rome." Jordan threatened. "You are so..." She started.  
"Silly? Yes, I know this, Babe." Diego said, sticking a thermometer in Jordan's mouth to keep her from replying. The doctor walked in, arms folded and a stern look about her face.  
"Jordan, I need to talk to you. This is very important for you to listen." The doctor said, pulling up a chair. Jordan leaned back in the bed, giving an annoyed sigh. Tempest popped her gently on the back of the head as if to say 'listen to her' Jordan growled. "Are you focused?" She asked, smiling.  
"Yes, I am." Jordan said indignantly, her eyes avoiding the doctor's once Diego had taken out the thermometer.  


"If I decide you can go to these...race wars...there is to be no alcohol, you are on too much medication. When you become tired, you had better lay down. Your energy is going to be scarce. Miss Tempest, here, has assured me you will have a bed while you are there. You cannot handle any strain on that back and there is absolutely no racing in any car. We have enough damage to repair without risking adding anymore. Are we clear?" The doctor folded her arms and looked at Jordan's knee that had been fully replaced three months ago. Jordan nodded.  
"She'll follow ever rule, we promise, Doc." Dominic nodded.  
"Good, I'll get the discharge papers ready. I still expect you to make physical therapy every day and counseling three times a week. Miss one day of either one and you will be readmitted to the hospital." The doctor threatened, shaking her finger in warning.  
"Ok." Jordan said, her face now serious and no longer smiling. The doctor left and Jordan shook her head, now annoyed.  
"J, come on, Darlin. Its' not that bad." Tempest thumped her friend's arm, attempting to cheer her up.  
"I can't even drink." Jordan muttered. "I should just go home. I might scare all the racers away anyway." Jordan sighed. Tempest looked at Dominic. They had long ago witnessed the mood swings she could and often had. The doctor had explained this as being a result of traumatic depression.  
"I'm goin to take this stuff downstairs." Dominic coughed as Tempest pushed him out of the room.  
"You do that." She handed him a box before doing so. She shut the door and looked at Jordan. "Time for another pep talk." She said, sitting down.  
"Oh Lord." Jordan muttered, leaning back, sullen.  
"Don't 'oh lord' me. J, you're still pretty. I won't have you putting yourself down. You know better than that. Did you honestly think we would expect you to go to wars and not drink?" Tempest asked, meeting Jordan's gaze. Then Jordan shrugged. "You're supposed to say yes, doctor, I'll do what you say, doctor." Tempest said, grinning. "You are the queen of pullin off the innocent act." She said, shaking her head. Jordan grabbed her pillow and threw it at Tempest as she fluttered her eyes, mocking Jordan.  
"You suck." Jordan rolled her eyes.  
"Only on weekends and holidays." Tempest smiled proudly, twirling her newly dyed blonde hair.  
"That's not what Ice said." Jordan batted her eyes.  
"I was going to give you a surprise Tiff and I picked up, but you're bein a brat, so never mind." Tempest pretended to be more interested in examining her nails.  
"Why couldn't' Tiff baby-sit me? She's not as mean as you." Jordan countered.  
"Ha! That's funny. I do her dirty work. I've seen the scary side of her." Tempest shook her head, remembering Johnny's final days. She wondered if Brian and Tiffany were having fun, since they had left a week ahead of the crew for some alone time.  
"Right." Jordan yawned. The phone rang and she grabbed it eagerly, answering it. "Hello." She played with the cord.  
"Hey you. You comin today or next week? The Corona's getting hot." Tiffany said, a smile apparent from her tone of voice. Jordan laughed.  
"I would but Temp is holding my present hostage. Tell the mean Tempest to give it to the sad little Jordan." Jordan played up her innocence to her best friend.  
"Oh Gawd, please. Spare me." Tempest rolled her eyes at Jordan, though with a smile.  
"Tell Tempest I am taking away all her herbal supplements." Tiffany said. Jordan repeated the 

words, making Tempest throw a Macy's bag, barley missing Jordan's head.  
"Ugh. So rude." Jordan growled, opening the sack. She pulled out a pale pink and black Baby Phat velour jump suit. "That's hot." Jordan grinned in approval.  
"Glad you like. Now, get dressed and get out here." Tiffany ordered, laughing. Jordan said bye and hung up the phone. She limped to the bathroom, pausing to look into the mirror once she got inside and the door shut. She was fighting back tears and purposely taking her time.  
"J, you ok in there?" Tempest asked, knocking. Jordan opened the door, tears spilling down her face.  
"I didn't know you didn't like pink. She made me do it. I told you I do all her dirty work." Tempest held up her hands as though she was being held at gunpoint, making Jordan laugh as she wiped the tears.  
"This isn't me, Temp." Jordan sat down in the recliner.  
"I know, I woulda picked the blue one but Tiff insisted on the pink one." Tempest grinned, putting an arm around Jordan, sitting on the arm of the chair. Jordan giggled at Tempest's silliness.  
"No, I love it. It's just...I hate how I look. I hate...I hate being scared to go to wars, even." Jordan confessed, looking up at Tempest.  
"Girl, quit bein so hard on yourself. You've been through a lot. You're beautiful and we all love you. It's all good and you are doing great." Tempest reassured her friend, making Jordan smile. She hated seeing Jordan so miserable and knew even Tiff's words didn't really help all that much. It was going to take time.  
"You'd make a really good cheerleader." Jordan laughed and nodded at Tempest pulled her now shoulder length hair back with barrettes.  
"You so did not just say that." Tempest shook her head.  
"Everyone hates cheerleaders. Why?" Jordan asked as Dominic knocked on the door, looking nervous to come in. He felt like he had to walk on pins and needles with Jordan. She was like a stick of dynamite, capable of being set off at any moment.  
"I love my cheerleader." Dominic said, kissing her. "You look beautiful, Baby Doll." He whispered in her ear, making her smile at him gratefully.  
"Let's get goin. You two can be so sickening some times." Tempest grumbled, clapping her hands to get them moving.  
"You're just jealous cuz your man is in New York." Jordan smiled smugly. She took one last look around the room she had lived in for over half of a year. She sighed. All her pain and struggles had happened here  
"Jealous? Of Dom? Please, spare me." Tempest scoffed. Dominic's phone rang before Jordan could retort.  
"Hello." He said, stroking Jordan's hand as he talked, holding the phone with his shoulder to his ear.  
"Dom, Tiff's not pickin up her phone. I just got pulled over and I don't know what's up. If I don't show up in the next two hours, call Ice to come and get me." Brian said, hanging up as the officer neared his car.

Tiff, thanks for always being there for me and for putting up with my stupid stuff I tend to do at times. Happy early birthday to Miss Tempest, who I have gotten to be very good friends with. Girl, you rock and I think you are a wonderful person. Thanks for always making me feel better and for the real life pep talks, lol. To everyone else, please review!


	2. hauled in again

**Popping Trucks?**

"Shit." Brian hit the steering wheel as the patrolman walked up to his car. He had been on his way to race wars and had almost made it through LA's downtown business district area. The siren and speaker words were louder than he had remembered.

"Step out of the vehicle, hands up, O'Connor." The order boomed over the car's PA system. He did as he was told, a frown on his face. He was rushed by the patrolman and was handcuffed as though he was a hardcore criminal.

"What'd I do now?" Brian asked coolly as they put him the cop car. "What, no Miranda rights?" He asked as they slammed the door on him. They took him into the interrogation room and he sat waiting, getting more and more irritated as the wait drew longer.

"You know how this works." The cop grumbled as he walked in, obviously not liking Brian's look he had seen. Bilkins walked in, making Brian grin, despite the situation.

"Man, what is this?" Brian shook his head, keeping his eyes locked with Bilkins'.

"A question and answer session. I ask, you answer, then we see if you're arrested." Bilikins grinned, in his usual easygoing manner as the grumpy cop uncuffed Brian.

"Dude, just cause I'm not a cop anymore, you can't do this." Brian objected.

"Just listen, O'Connor." Bilkins suggested, making Brian sigh. He leaned back in his chair, arms folded and all ears, knowing he had no other choice. "Someone's popping trucks again. We're just curious if it's your family you so graciously chose over the force." Bilkins informed his former employee.

"You think we're doing it?" Brian's voice was raised as he sat forward in the metal chair, his body stiff.

"Well, who else would do it?" Bilkins shrugged.

"Whatever happened to innocent till proven guilty? Man, I know for a fact it's not us." Brian's blue eyes flashed angrily as he frowned.

"When we haul you in with the rest of them, don't' say we didn't give you fair warning." The police officer that Brian had assaulted for his comment about Mia the first time spouted off, from the doorway.

"You want to go at it again, Bro? Cause that shit ain't funny." Brian jumped up, his temper hot. Bilkins stood between the two, looking at Brian in awe. "What? It's not me or any of my team. I put my life on that." He said, his voice even and low.

"I hope you know what you are doing, O'Connor, and I hope they are worth it to you." Bilkins sighed, disappointed in the employee who had showed so much promise and future.

"I made the right choices." Brian assured him, still frowning.

"We'll see. My agent here will take you back to your car." Bilkins coughed.

"Gee thanks." Brian stated dryly. He rode back to his vehicle, frowning the whole way and drove to wars in even deeper thought.

"Hey Bri." Leon nodded as Brian pulled in, dirt flying from his speed. He walked past him, then stopped.

"Where's Dom?" He asked, looking around to see if he had been followed.

"Trailer, Dawg." Leon said, opening a Corona.

"Dom, we gotta talk." Brian said, whispering as to not wake his sister. He waited outside, pacing as a shirtless Dominic came out of the trailer, knowing something was up by Brian's behavior.

"Ok, wassup?" He asked, relaxing in the chair by the campfire that had burned out.

"Tell me you guys ain't popping trucks again, please." Brian ran a hand through his hair. Dominic's eyes narrowed and his body stiffened. It was still a touchy subject to him and the crew.

"Why would you say that?" Dominic asked, scratching his baldhead while watching Brian move nervously about.

"Dom! Tell me you're not!" Brian's voice was raised more than he had meant to, taken aback by Dominic's reaction.

"I'm not. I'm just wonderin why you'd pull that outta you're ass out of the blue." Dominic frowned.

"Because I got stopped by the police. They think our team is behind it. Now, if any of the crew is involved, I need to know." Brian whispered, fighting not to yell. His eyes met Dominic's.

"You still a cop?" Dominic asked, his voice deathly even and calm.

"Not this shit again." Brian groaned, making Dominic break into a smile. "Dude, it's not funny. If they even think we're doin it, they're gonna be on our asses." Brian said, pacing faster now.

"Where's Tempest when I need her?" Dominic muttered, surprising Brian. Those two were civil to each other, but it was rare they wanted to be around each other willingly.

"Why?" Brian snapped, thoroughly annoyed at Dominic's chilled attitude.

"So she can sedate your ass. Chill, man." Dominic patted Brian on the shoulder and walked away, leaving Brian not only shocked but irritated he wasn't taking things seriously. He sat down on the chair to think things over before going to anyone else.

"Have a Corona on me." Leon walked up and handed him a beer.

"Ha ha." Brian replied dryly. "Thanks man." He said, realizing it wasn't Leon's fault.

"You know it's not any of us." Leon said, sitting beside Brian. "After that last one and all the drama, Dom would never put his team through that again." Leon said honestly as he took a big gulp.

"Guess you heard." Brian stated rather than asked.

"Yup." Leon nodded. There was a period of silence.

"They hauled me in. They really think it's our team." Brian shook his head, still staring into the dirt, in thought.

"Dawg, it's gotta be a copycat or somethin. Maybe they're tryin to push your buttons." Leon suggested.

"Maybe." Brian sat back and took several long drinks. There was more silence.

"You're still a cop." Vince muttered as he walked past Leon and Brian, his face red.

"What the hell did you just say?" Brian stood up, ready to let loose.

"Dom told me what you said. Fess up, you're still a cop." Vince accused. Brian started for Vince, but was intervened by Leon, holding him back.

"You need to watch what you say." Brian pointed at Vince, fighting to get at him.

"Ooh, did I make you mad, Blondie?" Vince grinned, making Brian fight harder to get at Vince.

"No, you just need a good ass kickin." Brian seethed. "You've had it for a long ass time." Brian promised.

"Enough!" Dominic yelled, Letty behind him. Brian and Vince both stared at each other, neither listening. "Both of you sit down. NOW." He ordered. Vince sat down and Brian slowly objected. "O'Connor, I was callin a team meeting. Why you so bent outta shape?" Dominic asked, frowning.

"I don't like being accused of being a cop when I've proved myself countless times." Brian threw a hate glance at Vince.

"Some things never change, man." Letty remarked, shaking her head and making Leon grin. Tempest and Tiffany walked up, knowing the tension , and sat down, not saying a word.

"Brian, I'll let you tell the team, since you seem to doubt us." Dominic sighed, looking at each of the team members.

"Doubt who?" Tempest asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like that." Brian shook his head. "I got hauled in by cops. They're trying to say out team is popping trucks again." Brian said, finishing off his Corona and tossing it into the plastic trashcan.

"Interesting." Tiffany shot Tempest a look as she massaged her husband's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm not accusin anyone. I was just making sure it wasn't us." Brian sighed.

"Well, since you include yourself every time you've mentioned this, I don't suspect you're a cop." Dominic grinned, making a light joke. The girls laughed.

"Dude, this shit ain't funny. They could start watching us. Running checks on all our shit. If they suspect us, they can make our lives hell." Brian's voice was again rising. He didn't see anything funny about any of it.

"We know this. Been there, done that. How do you think we met you?" Vince asked, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Keep it up." Brian pointed at him threateningly.

"So, Brian, what do you suggest?" Dominic sighed, seeing Brian was seriously worried.

"We keep our noses clean and be on guard." Brian said, trying to glance at Tiffany and Tempest without making it obvious.

"For a minute I thought you were suggesting we find out who's doin it." Tempest shot back, knowing the last comment was directed to her and her home girl.

"Nope, I quit investigative work. I'm going for a drive." Brian grabbed his keys and headed for his car. He peeled out, his anger being taken out on the gravel road.

"Exactly why I said not to tell him." Tiffany sighed, sounding disappointed.


	3. how to school a fool

**THE UB 2 chapter 3**

"Look who it is, I'll be damned." Hector greeted Jordan with a hug.

"Wassup boy?" Jordan grinned, happy to see him and the fact that he didn't blink twice at her appearance. She took in a breath of the fresh grassy smell and looked at the campgrounds happily.

"How ya doin, Kid?" He hugged her tightly.

"Better." She smiled as Dominic can out of his trailer. He threw on his DT shirt over his white wife beater and started up the grill as Jordan stared at him, in love.

"Good, good. We been missin our corona Barbie around the races." Hector grinned, making Jordan blush happily. He sat down on the picnic table that was in the middle of the trailers they had all pulled in, almost circle style. "What ya cookin, Holmes?" He asked, making Jordan giggle. Brian came out of his trailer wearing his lucky West coast choppers t-shirt.

"Hey sis." He grinned, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Bri." She said, looking for Tiffany to come out behind him. She then noticed Tempest was missing too. "Where's thing one and thing two?" She asked as Dominic sat down beside her.

"Probably out pulling off some drug deal." Ice walked up, surprising them all. Jordan jumped up and ran to him, hugging him.

"When did you get here?" Jordan asked, happy to see him.

"Just now, beautiful." Ice replied, kissing her cheek.

"So, really, where's the girls? No jokes, either." Jordan asked.

"Oh, you thought I was playin. Ok." Ice grinned as he sat down and shrugged, his hat backwards and a toothpick in his mouth. He looked at a sleepy looking Roman and Brian. "Still naïve, eh?" He asked in a low voice to them. They all laughed.

"Yup." Brian smiled at his sister innocently as she smiled back from a distance, checking her makeup.

"No telling what T and T are up to right now. I know why they named dynamite T and T. It was after them." Roman stretched and yawned.

"Tell jokes after you've woke up, Bro." Brian suggested, shaking his head.

"So, Arizona, can she really not ride with me?" Dominic asked, taking a drink of Corona as he stared at his girl.

"Nope, she can't." Brian said, watching her limp slightly as she went to the trailer.

"I'm sendin her to you if she asks." Dominic held up his hands.

"Can't tell her no, huh?" Brian playfully punched his friend.

"Nope, she's my girl and I can't resist those big blue eyes. No resistance." Dominic admitted easily, making them all laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"This is gonna be too easy." Tempest laughed as they cruised the strip of the nearest town to race wars.

"You can say that again." Tiffany grinned, adjusting her thick-framed 'prescription' glasses. She was dressed in a pleated skirt, a polo shirt, and had a cardigan sweater tied over her neck. She had on some Mary Jane shoes that looked more like clogs. Her intention was to look prudish, uptight, and nerdy. They both busted up laughing. Tempest turned up the radio as "I'ma Playa" came on by Tech-9. They were cruising to look for a 'victim' to school.

"You look hot." Tempest laughed playfully at her nerdy friend, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Yeah, so do you, miss I'm so innocent." Tiffany shook her head, looking at Tempest's attire. She was dressed in a ritzy dress shirt that buttoned up and some stylish capris that had matching stilettos, not her usual race attire. She too, had a sweater but it was tied around her waist. Tempest pulled up to a guy in a Maxima, flashing him a smile. He grinned, his hand resting on the stick shift and revving the engine.

"You sure you know how to handle that car? Looks like too much power for a rich girl like you." The guy said sleazily.

"Wanna see how I handle it? We're lost, trying to find our way to race fights...I mean, race wars." Tempest said, playing dumb and twirling her newly dyed blonde hair, making the guy laugh.

"Follow me." He nodded confidently.

"Damn, not even five minutes." Tiffany grinned, tightening her ponytail and again pushing up her glasses.

"How do you want to lose your money, sweet cheeks?" They guy asked as they were parked side by side in a parking lot he had pulled over in.

"I got 5000 that says you can't beat me." Tempest smiled, still twirling her hair and now chewing her gum annoyingly.

"Temp! That's all our money! We can't do that." Tiffany whispered in shock, just loud enough for the guy to hear, making him grin.

"It's no prob. I am sure she can call daddy to get her more. I bet I can take her money easily." The guy shook Tempest's hand.

"I'll win and save ya the trouble." Tempest smiled smartly, her anger at his obnoxiousness dwelling deep inside. He laughed and gave her a pfft.

"You haven't raced enough. Are you sure about this?" Tiffany asked, again loud enough for hi to hear as they got into her car. They lined up and took off on the guy's count. Tempest let him take the lead for the first few seconds. On the return trip, she passed him, waving as she cruised easily past him, making his mouth drop.

"I warned you." Tempest winked at him and made a gun with her hand. "Later, playboy." She grinned.

"Oh, so now you got your money and you wanna run?" The guy asked, making it obvious to look Tiffany up and down. Tiffany smiled and shifted uncomfortably while adjusting her glasses.

"You think you want a rematch? Boys just don't learn the first time, do they, Tiff?" Tempest asked, shaking her head.

"Tiff, huh? I got another 5000 to put up against yours to say I can race her. How about it, Tiff?" He asked, licking his lips.

"She don't race. Why you want to race her?" Tempest pretended to be defensive of her friend while Tiffany played up the innocence.

"I'll race him." She said suddenly, making the guy smile even bigger than he already was.

"Same stretch, beautiful." He nodded, his voice full of confidence.

"Ok." Tiffany took a deep breath to show she was 'nervous'. "Give me a minute." She requested.

"Take all the time you need." The guy grinned. "It still won't help." He muttered as he turned his back and showed Tempest the money. She stood stiffly, her arms folded, obviously not to happy at the fact of him convincing Tiff to race him. Or so he thought.

"Ok, I can do this." Tiffany said, pretending to wipe sweat from her forehead. Tempest covered her mouth with one hand, her arms still folded across her chest to cover up her smile. She shook her head and got in the passenger side, buckling the seat belt.

"You do a hella job actin." Tempest laughed as Tiffany passed the guy on the first stretch, not even giving him time to take the lead like Tempest had done. Tiffany hit her brakes and parked, waiting for him to come back. She took off her glasses and shook out her ponytail as well. 

Tempest unbuttoned the shirt to reveal a black leather sports bra with crisscrosses on it that matched the flared jeans she was already wearing. Tiffany took off the sweater and tossed it in the back seat and the two girls steeped out of the car at the same time.

"You cheated!" The guy accused, seeing them now looking like 'racers'.

"Where's my money?" Tiffany asked taking a deep breath and running her tongue over her teeth in irritation.

"You're..." he protested, holding up his hand.

"Racers? Yeah, maybe. Shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Tempest smiled and winked at him, shrugging.

"Here's your damn money." They guy slammed the roll angrily into Tiffany's hand.

"Uh-uh. Take it back and do it the right way." Tiffany said, holding out the roll for him to take back. He looked at her and then Tempest in utter and complete disbelief at her order.

"I know you're not deaf and I'm bettin that you want to keep those teeth of yours. Am I right?" Tempest asked, one eyebrow cocked. She was ready to pounce. He took back the roll of money and handed it back to Tiffany nicer the second time.

"And that's how to school a fool." Tiffany laughed as they racer out of the parking lot in laughter.

"Ten thousand on 2 races and no NOS is good for an hour." Tempest grinned wickedly.


	4. trouble in the air

The ub2 chapter 4

Chillin

"Dom, do you regret meeting my brother and me?" Jordan asked. It had turned completely dark and the two were sitting on the edge of the lake's dock, their feet dangling in the water. He had his arm around her and her head was on his shoulder.

"Nope, I can't imagine it any other way." He said, taking in a deep breath of her sweet smelling hair and perfume. She smelled of peaches, her favorite scent. "What about you?" He asked as Jordan played with his hand. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Ditto." She grinned, kissing him quickly and giggling. They heard a splash in the water and she jumped. Dominic looked at her closely as she tried to play it off as no big deal.

"You ok, Baby?" He asked, his hand under her chin.

"Sorry, I'm a little jumpy." She admitted. He held her tightly, deep in thought. "I know he's gone, but I still feel like something's going to happen." She said, a chill making her shiver and the hair on her arms rise at the thought of her past tormentor.

"J, look at me." Dominic commanded. She did, the light of the full moon making her eyes sparkle. She smiled a tiny, unsure smile. "You have every right to be scared. I'm so proud of you for just being here. I know you have so many bad memories here but you're doing it. You're facing them. There's no need to be ashamed of being nervous." He said, staring intently and lovingly into her wide deer eyes.

"I love you, Dominic Toretto." She said, her blue eyes welling up with tears at his sweetness. She loved the side of him only she knew.

"I love you too, Jordan. You've taught me a lot." He said as she snuggled as close as she could to him. They sat in silence, listening to the crickets chirping. Leon and Vince were headed towards the dock, fishing poles in hand. They stopped, Vince grabbing Leon to hold him back, as to not interrupt the two.

"I woulda figured you'd want to break them up." Leon grinned in shock. He was amazed Vince wasn't going to be his normal self towards the two.

"They deserve to have some time together. She's not so bad." Vince shrugged. "She's good for him. He needs her to take care of and she needs to be taken care of. It works well." Vince explained his reasoning. They started for the other side of the lake, running into Tempest and Tiffany who were headed back for camp.

"Look who it is." Tempest smiled as they pulled in slowly, their headlights shining on the two guys. Leon and Vince covered their eyes as Tempest finally killed the engine and headlights.

"Where have you been?" Leon asked as Tempest got out closet to the guys. Her face was red and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Are you my keeper?" She asked as Tiffany joined her side.

"Miss Attitude, as always." Vince muttered, shaking his head.

"Wanna go at it, Boy?" Tempest asked, moving closer to Vince. He grinned at her innocently and shook his head again. Leon looked Tempest up and down inconspicuously, or so he had thought.

"She's taken." Tiffany whispered, jabbing him in the ribs. He grinned guiltily. He knew Tiffany was so perceptive and that he had been caught.

"Hey temp, there's a surprise for you at camp." Vince nodded.

"Right. Whateva." She nodded, rolling her eyes. The two girls headed for camp. "Can you believe how much more we did in just what, three hours? Too many stupid boys for their own good." Tempest laughed, kicking a rock out of her way. They both laughed.

"Damn rock. I hate it when they jump out like that." Tiffany joked, the two busted up laughing again. The two of them were sneaking up to camp, trying to be quiet. The only problem being that the quiet factor was working against them.

"Look who came back. We thought you guys got abducted by aliens." Brian joked, putting his arms around Tiffany from behind."Spaceship's parked over there somewhere." She pointed into the woods.

"Yup, went to mars and back." Tiffany laughed as he kissed her neck. Ice and Roman came out of Tempest's trailer.

"Bout time, Hot." Ice said, no smile present. "I called your cell. You had me worried." He said, though mad, but yet kissing her. She looked at Tiffany. They both busted up laughing, but both knowing they should have called. This made Ice even madder.

"Aw, come on, you know we can take care of ourselves." Tempest tried to wriggle her way out of trouble.

"Yeah, and we made like 24 G's taking ignorant people's money." Tiffany added, flicking Ice on the shoulder.

"On Hot's racing skills?" Ice asked.

"What? I'm in trouble and now I can't race? Better watch it, Boy, full stop." Tempest growled, pulling away from him.

"Are you high?" Ice asked, grinning, getting so close his nose touched hers as he stared at her.

"Nope. I'm innocent." She busted up laughing. He grabbed her and kissed her affectionately. "Bout time you brought yo ass back from New York." She whispered in his ear, kissing him back.

"And they all come crawlin in." Roman laughed as Jordan and Dominic walked up, Jordan carrying her pink flip-flops I her hand and Dominic's hand around her waist.

"Hey Darlin." Tempest grinned, sitting on Ice's lap, around the fire. Jordan laughed and shook her head. She knew Tempest and Tiffany were feeling good.

"Where ya been? Jordan asked, limping slightly to a chair. She sighed as she sat down.

"You in pain, J?" Tiffany asked, kneeling by her and feeling her forehead.

"A little, no big." Jordan replied, frowning at Tiffany feeling her forehead and pulling away. She was sitting stiffly in the chair ad her eyes were focused on the fire that Brian was adding wood to, giving away that she was lying.

"Here, I'll go get your medicine. No drinking tonight, though." Tiffany said, expecting a groan out of Corona Barbie.

"Just tonight, right?" Jordan asked, making sure as she looked at her best friend.

"Yeah, tomorrow you'll be good to go. Be right back, Baby Girl." She promised, heading to the trailer. She grabbed Dominic's arm without stopping on her way to the trailer, dragging him with her.

"What'd I do?" He asked, laughing at her fast pace. He was unaware of anything out of the normal. He also smelled her 'herbal enhancement'.

"Is she ok? I figured she'd give me a fit for not letting her drink. Did she say she was hurting?" Tiffany asked, flipping on the light in the trailer. She grabbed the pill bottle ad poured out 2 morphine pills that was legitimate prescription.

"Nope. She's just really jumpy." Dominic said, grabbing a Pepsi for his girl out of the refrigerator. He attempted to take the pills out of Tiff's hand but she kept hold of them.

"One thing. You had her all day, Boy. Tomorrow she's mine and Temp's while you play race cars." Tiffany grinned.

"Oh, so you're gonna use that for an excuse why you were gone all day." Dominic teased, following Tiffany outside.

"Yup. And I will give her her medicine, thank you very much. I would like to talk to her today too." Tiffany patted Dominic on the shoulder, taking the Pepsi out of his hands. She pulled up a chair next to Jordan.

"Hey." Jordan jumped, then laughed. Tiffany handed her the two capsules and the can of Pepsi.

"You doin okay?" Tiffany asked, catching a bottle of Corona from Tempest. She nodded her thanks then looked at Jordan.

"Yeah, thanks. Ice is comedy. He's been pacin all day waiting on you guys." Jordan grinned, then taking her medicine.

"I bet. We were out messin around with dumb racers who had no need for their money." Tiffany winked. "We wanted to let your man have you for today. But tomorrow you're me and Temp's. We're goin shoppin while the boys do their thing." Tiffany promised.

"Do I hafta?" Tempest groaned, dreading the idea of shopping. That was the one difference between her and Jordan.

"Aw, Temp, it's for me. I haven't got to go in forever. Don't ya love me anymore?" Jordan batted her eyes.

"Stop with those eyes. Right now." Tempest grinned in a playful scolding tone, pointing her finger at Jordan.

"What are you talking about? I'm innocent." Jordan used her famous line, making them all laugh.

"Those eyes. You know they create weakness." Tempest rolled her eyes.

"So will ya please go?" Jordan begged, her hands clasped together.

"You know I hate shopping and love racing, Girl." Tempest sighed. She loved to mess with Jordan. It was so easy.

"You don't love me anymore." Jordan determined, looking hurt and making her best puppy dogface.

"Fine, I guess I'll go. Just stop with the eyes." Tempest laughed. Jordan grinned happily that she had won her case. Tiffany moved by Brian as she tossed Roman a huge bag of marshmallows.

"Bri, Bra, your chick is the best, man." Roman laughed, tearing hungrily into the bag, his mouth watering.

"Just cuz she feeds your ass." Brian retorted.

"So what, homie? Jealous?" Roman asked, looking offended.

"Rome, behave." Jordan giggled. Dominic picked her up and sat her on his lap. She leaned back on him, relaxing. He kissed her forehead as she yawned. The medicine made her eyes start to look sleepy.

"I am behavin. I am innocent." Roman imitated her as he roasted a marshmallow.

"Temp, you promise you'll go tomorrow?" Jordan asked, her eyes closed. She was determined to stay awake and yawned again.

"Yo, Girly, I think you're tired." Tempest ruffled her hair and kicked Dominic's foot, and giving him a look to make him agree with her.

"Let's go to bed, babydoll." Dominic said, getting up with her in his arms.

"I'm not tired. No." She protested.

"Too bad, I am." He ignored her protesting. She was silent as he carried her off. He waved over her shoulder and took her inside their trailer.

"Guess that was the end of that." Tempest laughed, getting up to change the music. Her drinking was beginning to compliment the herbal enhancement.

"Guess so. She should be tired. I gave her the morphine, the one she hates cause it makes her sleepy. I knew she was hurting. No fight on anything." Tiffany said as a matter of factly, frowning as she was worried.

"Ohhhh, can I have some?" Roman pretended to bat his eyes at her. His voice was mocking that of a valley girl.

"NO." Tempest, Tiffany, Brian, and Ice all replied at the same time, though playfully.


	5. the power of two

Ub2 chapter 5

"Hot, you sure about this?" Ice asked as the two drove in the early am hours of the morning. The sun had not yet rose and the two were on a highway, leading away from race wars.

"Yep." Tempest checked the rear view mirror and then studied her boyfriend. His face seemed tense yet he was laid back in the seat gangsta style as usual. "It's all gonna flow just fine, Icy. No worries." Tempest nodded confidently. They headed over a hill, losing the following headlights momentarily.

"I love you." Ice shifted for the final time as he set the cruise control. He then rested his hand on Tempest's knee. She grinned at his bad boy act. He was such a puppy, she mused to herself. The hills seemed to get higher with each one they drove over. The trace of headlights were now gone, completely out of sight. "You're sure they won't notice or think it's you guys?" Ice asked as Tempest put on her black leather jacket.

"Doubt it." She answered simply as she shifted to make the leather behave and conform to her body and the bucket sea that belonged to Ice's car.

"Traffic's light today." Tiffany's voice blared over the two- way as her car steadily gained on Ice's car.

"You say that now." Ice muttered, his eyes on the road as Tempest was about to respond. She looked at Ice, now completely convinced something was bothering him.  
"What is your deal, Ice? Spill." Tempest put down the two-way., momentarily forgetting Tiffany. "I don 't have a deal." Ice said, his voice even. Tempest didn't move her blatant stare from him.  
"It's not like you to get cold feet." Tempest attempted to hide her teasing grin. The sun was now even with the moon, getting set to rise in the overcastted California sky.

"I don't have cold feet. Hush." Ice objected, shaking his head. He looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, ya do." She folded her arms, now a shit eating grin plastered on her face. "It's okay to have cold feet." She said, flirtatiously twirling her blonde hair. "I think it's cute." She purred, laying her head on his shoulder. Ice tried not to grin but found it impossible.  
"You have been up too damn long." Ice verbally charged as he kissed the top of her head. About that time, Tiffany's car zoomed past Ice's. She waved as she passed. "That ain't right." Tempest radioed to her friend.  
"What are you talkin about, Crazy?" Tiffany asked, turning up 'Regulate' by Warren G.  
"Takin lead just cause Ice is drivin. If I had been drivin. You couldn't do it. I wouldn't allow it." Tempest complained, ignoring Ice's 'excuse me' indignant look he was giving her.  
"It's not a race. Yet." Tiffany retorted smartly as she cruised on the straight highway filled with more dips of the desert hills.  
"Don't you think we shoulda invited Carter or Jesse J?" Ice asked his sister over the radio, turning left behind the dusty cloud her car had left. They were now on a dirt road and in the desert.  
"ICE. We got this. Chill." Tiffany radioed her brother back.

"Females." Ice muttered purposely, intent on getting Tempest riled, as he knew it would. She slapped his arm, not blinking twice or even stopping to glance at him. "I love it when you're feisty, Hot." Ice made a playful growling noise.

"Ha." She rolled her eyes, trying her best not to smile. That would mean he had won their little mental game of who was the toughest.

"You're even sexier when you try to ignore me." Ice quipped, now on a roll. The arm that was supposed to be shifting was now across his lean, six pack stomach as he laughed. He pulled into a hideaway garage, the door automatically shutting behind his sleek black skyline.  


"Ok, you two. Enough of the lovey dovey stuff." Tiffany smirked as she stood in a determined stance. Her black leather pants and black form fitting leather top made her look sophisticated. The black leather baseball cap she had on her head backwards made her look sophisticated plus added the element of evilness. Ice smiled at her sarcastically, then made a face at her. She ignored him and unfolded a map that she had been holding.  
"Mr. I'm all business isn't so all bout business today." Tempest nodded teasingly to her best friend, poking Ice in the side playfully.

"That's cuz he's scared to be alone wit us and he's tryin to pull it off smoothly." Tiffany reasoned as her eyes followed a highlighted trial on the map in front of her.  
"Think what you want." Ice shrugged, sitting on the back of his car and lighting up a cigarette. "Get off that car, Boy." Tempest playfully pushed him. He jumped off the trunk and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.

"Damn." Tiffany grunted when her cell phone rang to the tune of 'Anxiety' by the Black Eyed Peas. She flipped it open as Tempest and Ice settled down. "Wassup, J?" She asked, shooting her partners in crime a concerned look. It was 4:58 am. She had no idea why Jordan would even be awake right now. "I had to go to the store. I'll be back in a few. It's hurtin pretty bad, huh?" She asked, biting on her lower lip as she conversed with Jordan.  
"Told you this wouldn't go unnoticed." Ice whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Tempest gave him a look as though not to push the subject anymore.  
"J,wake Dom up." Tiffany suggested, then listened to Jordan's reply on the phone. "No, he won't be mad. I left your pain meds with him. He would want you to wake him up." Tiffany said as Tempest studied the map that was sprawled out over the hood of Tiffany's Mustang.

"Tell her not to wake your husband." Ice ordered, knowing Brian would make things hellified complicated. Tiffany waved him away, as though to make him be quiet. She continued to talk to Jordan, and then hung up, not looking totally satisfied.

"I thought you sedated her ass." Tempest frowned, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "Guess not sedated enough." Ice shook his head and had that 'I told you so' tone to it.

"Shut that shit up." Tiffany and Tempest replied at the same time.

"Think she'll be aight?" Tempest asked, popping a piece of gum in her mouth.  
"Ice. Bro…" Tiffany walked up beside her brother, putting an arm around him and smiling as she did so, very sweetly. She clearly had something in mind. He took a deep breath, knowing this as well.

"What is it you want me to do?" Ice asked, ignoring her sweetness act.  
"Go back to camp and watch over her for me?" Tiffany asked, batting her eyes and pausing for a second. "Please?" She asked, sighing.

"HELL NO. You girls can't do it with just the two of you." Ice shook his head in protest.  
"Yes, we can." Tempest argued, rolling her eyes. "She's right. It'd be better that way. You can make sure they are all asleep." Tempest added to plead their case. Ice didn't seem at all convinced.  
"Oh come on, Ice. It's not like you were going to actually help us take it down or anything." Tiffany threw up her hands in exasperation.  
"I am not letting you two do it on your own. What happens if the coast ain't clear and you get caught or some shit?" Ice asked, folding his arms.

"Ice, baby, please." Tempest smiled at him, running a finger flirtatiously across and under his chin. "Have faith." She looked him in the eyes. He sighed, defeated.  


"I am not gonna come bail you out if you get caught." Ice promised.  
"We won't need bail. We won't get caught." Tiffany said confidently as she stood staring at him in all seriousness. "Bro." She added, grinning for emphasis and to lighten the atmosphere.

"You got til 8 am." Ice pointed at the clock as the two triumphant girls stood grinning. Tempest took his hand and pulled him to his car, opening the door for him.

"We'll be back by 6:30 at the latest." Tempest predicted as she leaned down beside the window to kiss him.  
"Right. You Better." Ice grumbled, obviously not happy as he started the car.

"Take good care of Jordan." Tiffany waved and smiled a fake smile, only making Ice that much more irritated. He backed out, his headlights off. Tempest hit the switch, not wasting time to close the door. They couldn't risk anything of any kind of chance of being seen.  
"He's pissed." Tempest laughed.  
"The better to keep his ass busy." Tiffany high fived her friend.

"He's the one always sayin three's a crowd." Tempest nodded as she pulled up a bucket to rest her feet that were in 6 inch high heeled black leather boots.

"I was banking on the fact she'd be up about this time. I only gave her half a dose so we could send him packin." Tiffany confessed as she opened her sweating 20 ounce Dr.Pepper.

"He wasn't actin like my Ice, that's for damn sure So, what route you thinking?" Tempest asked as she looked at her watch.  
"241 Highway. Once we blindside him and do our thang, you split up route 52 and backtrack to here. I'll book it back by the back roads." Tiffany nodded, tracing the routes on the map to double check her figures.

"Aight. Let's do this." Tempest nodded, opening the door to a stairway that led to them to an underground built garage. Its exit faced a totally different direction than that of the garage that they had pulled in.  
"Showtime." Tiffany nodded as they both sat in limbo, awaiting their prey. "Once you take him out, pull over and ditch his ass." Tiffany nodded as she took off behind the truck that they had been waiting for. It didn't take long for her to get where she needed to be.

"Easy, easy, easy. Way to easy." Tempest nodded as she pulled her blonde ringlets up into her hat. She sat in the flattened seat, facing backwards as they were in front of the truck. She took careful aim as she rose out of the sun roof. She shot for a stable place to lodge her rope into the truck as the window shattered. The trucker took notice and swerved, then abruptly slamming on his breaks. This brought his truck to a complete stop.  
"Why do they do this? Don't they know it's just that much easier?" Tempest laughed, her adrenaline pumping as Tiffany pulled a tight and fast 180 to reposition the car to further aide Tempest. "He's a guy. Go figure. No damn brains." Tiffany said, her eye on the trucker. He was now looking a little fearful and was attempting with no luck to get the big rig restarted. Tempest put down the rope shooter and grabbed her semi automatic rifle. She was now positioned right beside him and was staring him directly in the eyes. She motioned with the gun for him to get out. He hesitated and she cocked the trigger.

"No blood in the truck is all I ask." Tiffany requested, knowing Tempest and her assassin self. Neither of the girls had fear of doing what needed to be done.  
"Yeah, yeah." Tempest countered, jumping off the car from the sun roof she had been perched. She walked up to the door and was met by a gunshot that ricocheted from the lower part of the door.

"Hell no." Tiffany grabbed her pistol. Tempest fired her gun at the trucker until her chamber was empty.

"Check the scanners. We've gotta jet." Tempest yelled, moving quickly. It was pure adrenaline that helped her pull the overweight trucker from the cab and over to the grassy shoulder. She threw him down and made for the truck, wasting no time.

"We're good. We got 25 minutes til our deadline you made to Ice." Tiffany said, no panic or rushedness in her voice.

"Go. I'm fine. I'm right behind you." Tempest waved her friend on. Tiffany nodded and pulled back onto the highway, going in her planned direction.

"See ya, Biatch." Tempest muttered to the trucker, a little out of breath from the dragging of the body. She thought to herself the amazing works of what adrenaline could do. She got back on the highway, turning on the radio. 'Rock Away' by Fat Joe began to play and Tempest relaxed, jamming as she cruised. It was the thing she loved the most. Music and an open road. She didn't bother to check the rear view mirror. If she had, she would have noticed the red and blue lights approaching the big rig at lightning speed.


	6. cat fight

**The Ultimate Betrayal 2 chapter 6**

"Is there a problem?" Tempest asked the officer that was looking over driver's license. Before pulling over and in a timely manner, she had managed to take off her hat, pull off the top black shirt to keep the officer's attention should she need to, and had seat belted herself back in.

"We have had some reports of some trucks being robbed in this area. Is this your truck?" The highway patrolman took off his sunglasses.

"Yes, it is. I know I'm a female but yeah, it's my truck." She answered almost sarcasticly, then batted her eyes at him innocently. "Should I arm myself?" She asked, sitting up straighter as she noticed his sleazy smile he had at her.

"You might want to consider it. What's your load consist of?" The patrolman asked, studying the features of her face.

"It's goin to a car lot. I'm only the driver. I'm all girl when it comes to loadin up. I work for the company and just drive." She ducked her chin into her shoulder, a move much like Monica Fuentes had made when talking to Marcum the first day she had met Brian and Roman. She flashed him a smile and he smiled back, almost looking flustered.

"Yes, you are. Just be sure to be careful. I'll let you go now." He nodded, obviously distracted.

"I will. Thanks for the warning. I know if I did get into trouble, I can call you guys. Makes me feel so much better." She smiled and waved as she put the truck into gear and took off. She was almost disgusted by her fakeness but rather decided to laugh at the officer for being so dumb. "Home stretch, here we come." She sighed with a sigh of relief.

"Damn, I was getting worried, girl." Tiffany popped up at the driver's window no sooner than she had pulled in and killed the engine. Tempest blinked in surprise, not seeing her or the car when she had pulled in.

"I got pulled over in concern of being high jacked. You know, being a female truck driver and all." She laughed as she jumped out of the truck.

"Nice. I bet you turned on the charm and I bet there is one worked up police officer out there right now." Tiffany joked as they both walked to the back of the trailer.

"Ugh, gross." She laughed. "Not me, I wouldn't do anything like that. I'm innocent." She laughed, putting her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Come on. J can barely pull off that damned shit. No go, Miss Tempest." Tiffany laughed and shook her head, reinforcing her no go.

Damn, they were right. This load is stacked." Tempest whistled as the two surveyed the prized goods. Then her phone rang. Still taking in what all was in the load, she answered. She smiled to 

herself, knowing that she and Tiffany had pulled off the biggest money load yet and with only the two of them, it was an accomplishment.

"Everything ok?" Ice asked, his voice low as he sat at the campgrounds, outside. The sun was now in the sky and the crew was showing signs of waking up.

"I thought you weren't gonna worry 'bout us." Tempest taunted with a laugh. Ice mumbled something, making her smile bigger at his excuses. "Yes, Ice. We're just chillin for a bit, tyin up some loose ends and we'll be there soon." She promised.

"Let me holler at him. Please." Tiffany asked, coming back from the back of the truck and grinning happily with a square package. She handed Tempest a joint that she had lit up while Tempest was saying her final words. "Is it all good there?" She asked, not letting Ice even get in a word. She closed the truck's doors and sat down on the back part of the truck, holding the phone to her ear by her shoulder.

"Yeah, your man's still asleep, if that's what you mean. I doubt much longer so get a move on it." Ice said, his tone full of warning.

"Just tell him we went to the store." Tiffany shrugged, a smile in her voice as she took back what she had given Tempest. She inhaled then realized Ice had caught her and she laughed.

"You already started, damn bitch." Ice yelled, though playfully. His voice was louder than he had wanted it to be. He looked around to see if he had awakened anyone. Dominic gave him a quizzical look and Ice shook his head as though to say never mind.

"Gotta go, big bro." Tiffany pretended to sound apoplectic and then hung up on her brother and turning her friend's phone off to prevent any call backs.

"So, if Brian puts two and two together, what are you gonna say?" Tempest asked, her words spaced out a little slower than usual. Tiffany looked at her and then burst into laughter, making Tempest laugh as well.

"If he starts questioning..." She stopped to take a hit. "Then I'll, what is it Jordan calls it? Flip the script and I'll ask him why he's actin like a damn cop." She finished her sentence.

"That'll go over great." Tempest rolled her eyes and predicted.

"More than likely, he'll suspect Dom before us." Tiffany grinned evilly. The ride back to wars seemed shorter than usual and the two pulled up to see Dominic and Jordan looking like they were in serious conversation. "Time to go rescue the girl and go get high." Tiffany whispered as the two walked up, impish grins on their faces.

"Hey Dom, what's up?" Tempest asked, putting an arm around Jordan. Tiffany looked at Dominic.

"Hey! You guys are up early." Jordan looked at Tiffany and Tempest.

"Yeah, damn roosters." Tiffany joked, shaking her head. "Hey, Dom, can I talk to you?" She made it sound more of an order than request. He nodded and shrugged, following without a word.

"He givin you shit?" Tempest asked, cracking her knuckles, feeling ready for some trouble to get into. Jordan laughed and shook her head.

"No, he's just .. being difficult." Jordan sighed, her laugh now gone.

"Yeah, he's a guy." Tempest agreed. "Talk to me. Maybe I can help." She offered. On the other side of the camp, Dominic was trying every excuse to get out of Tiffany's line of questioning. He hated it when her and Tempest showed up and he and his girl were having problems.

"What's goin on, Dom?" Tiffany asked, stretching as she talked. Her legs and shoulders were beginning to get stiff from being up all night.

"We were just talking." Dominic sighed, his face giving away his annoyance.

"Look, I'm not trying to get in your business, Dom. You know me better than that. I was just worried about her cause she has been in pain. If you tell me it has nothing to do with pain, her painkillers, or anything that doesn't concern me, I'll go start the rest of my day." Tiffany said, wasting no time as usual. She always laid it on the table, no messing around.

"All right, it has nothing to do with any of that or you." Dominic looked at her, grinning as he rubbed his bald head.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get me a morning drink then." Tiffany started for the trailer she shared with Brian.

"Hey, one thing." Dominic asked as she started away from him. She looked at him, her look as if to say 'yes'. "Call your other detective off, would ya?" he asked, grinning. She nodded and left. She made two drinks and handed one to her friend as Jordan headed over to Dominic.

"Cookin me something to eat?" Roman asked as Tempest squirted fluid lighter on the fire he was standing by. The flames jumped as high as Roman's chest, almost searing it. He jumped back and gave Tempest a playful dirty look. "No you just didn't do that." He shook his head.

"Yeah, I did and so?" she asked, sitting between Ice's legs Indian style on the ground in front of him.

"Never mind," He put a marshmallow on a stick. Brian walked out, shirtless and barefoot, squinting. He kissed the top of Tiffany's head and went to get an orange juice out of the cooler.

"I hate pigs." Vince came stomping up, his usual scowl in tow.

"But they're pink and just cute." Tiffany laughed, being overly sarcastic and sounding as if she was on speed. Her and Tempest were the only two who really found it hilarious.

"I got questioned about a damn truck. Like I could do it my damn self." Vince ranted.

"We know you couldn't handle it on your own, Bro." Brian took the opportunity to make a comment to Vince as Vince often did to him. Vince looked at him, his fists balled. Brian grinned innocently, loving the fact he gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"Trucks again, huh?" Tej asked, and Brian turned serious, his body stiffening and the two trading glances.

"They wanted to know where I had been and shit. There was a murder and a truck taken, apparently a huge ass load." Vince frowned, sitting down with a corona.

"Whoever's doin it should know that shit isn't safe and they'll get caught." Brian folded his arms.

"Damn, Brian, you act like it matters." Ice looked at his brother in law, who now seemed to be in a bad mood. Brian's face turned red and he was quiet.

"I just hope no one's up to that in this crew." Brian's gaze went from Ice to Tiffany to Vince to Tempest and the rest of the crew,

"Here we go." Tempest whispered, taking a drink of her coke and rum concoction. She sat back, settling comfortably for the fireworks to start.

"You got someone in mind you think it is?" Tiffany folded her arms and asked lightly, her voice tight.

"I'm just sayin that poppin trucks isn't so..." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stopped, realizing that he had opened his mouth and just put it in his mouth, so to speak.

"Smart, legal, what?" She asked, holding his gaze. Jordan texted Dominic for him to come inside the trailer. He walked inside, wondering what her deal could be. He looked at her sitting on the bed, brushing her hair.

"What's up, babydoll?" He asked, kissing her forehead. She looked at him quietly, speechless.

"Dom, please. Come to this party with me.' Jordan begged. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a baby blue baby doll top that was strapless and her eyes seemed even brighter with the top.

"J, Baby, I can't. Not today. Besides. You're going with Dre and you'll have fun,. You don't need me breathing down your neck." Dominic moved a piece of hair off of her shoulder as he tried to explain to her.

"But Dre's leavin before the races tonight and if I go with her, I can't race with you." Jordan sulked, mad that he was pushing her to go to this party without him. That had been their discussion before they had been interrupted by Tiffany and Tempest.

"Missin tonight isn't the end of the world, babygirl." Dominic rubbed her shoulders gently. She looked at him skeptically and her shoulders tensed up. "What?" He held out his arms and attempted to give her his irresistible grin.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me all of a sudden?" She asked, pulling away from him. He laughed, not meaning to and then realized he was in deeper than ever now. He straightened his body and looked at her.

"Baby, this party is all you have talked about for weeks before you even got out of the hospital. I'm not gonna let you miss I because I can't go or because of races." He attempted to put his arms around her.

"Well, I don't want to go. I don't even want to think about it til later." Jordan walked outside, leaving him to his lone self. He sighed and shook his head, knowing it would be best to let her cool off. Jordan went outside and was glad to see most everyone had either left or was off doing something close by.

"Jordan? OH my God!" A girl standing behind her shrieked, catching her of guard.

"Do I know you?"She asked, taken aback and still cold to strangers. She still was not used to being approached by people she didn't know. Her body was stiff, still not attempting to be at al friendly.

"Tonya. Tonya Whithers. Don't you remember me? I dated Brian. Wow, you grew up." She said, her speech at a fast and fake rate. Jordan looked at her and slowly relaxed this was one of the girls that Brian had dated as well as Roman.

"And let's not forget Roman." Jordan said, knowing she was sounding catty. She hadn't liked her back in the day and she disliked her even more now due to her fake niceness.

"You're just as sweet as ever." Tonya's smile was now less and it was obvious she was making an effort to keep her smile.

"Brian's married now. He's busy if that's who you're looking for." Jordan informed her defensilvy.

"Being married means nothing, you little snot." Tonya finally lost her cool and was now glaring at Jordan, who was smiling at the loss of composure.

"Back off, Tonya and leave while you got the chance." Jordan growled. Brian pulled up, making Jordan sigh in anger at his timing.

"Hey, J, is everything ok?" He asked, grease smudged on his face and hands. He had been working on the cars of the crew at the starting line and had come back for a break.

"Brian O'Connor! Give me a hug!" Tonya smirked at Jordan form behind his back as she had quickly pulled him into a hug. Jordan rolled her eyes and took off, annoyed at the both of them now.

"J, what's wrong? Where's corona Barbie's corona?" Tiffany joked as she pulled her own hair into a loose half pulled through ponytail. Jordan grunted and said nothing. The two happy, herbal enhanced girls looked at each other.

"Jordan?" Tiffany asked, now wondering what the deal was.

"Brian's talking to a female." Tempest said as she looked outside. She had been looking to see if Dominic was around but noticed this chick hanging on her friend's husband.

"No worries. He's the top golden boy, Temp." Tiffany laughed, not bothering to get up. She focused back on Jordan.

"Even when it's an ex girlfriend who flat out said she doesn't care if he's married?" Jordan asked, frowning at the thought and audacity of Tonya. Tiffany leaned over the long seat where Tempest was looking out to see for herself. She saw Brian grinning and the girl's hand on his shoulder flirtatiously. She scooted back to her side of the bench, not acting like anything was wrong. She gave Tempest a joint and smiled at Jordan.

"We're gonna have some fun." She smiled."Excuse me, ladies." She said after taking one small hit.

"I can't believe she's not mad." Jordan whispered to Tempest as Tiffany left to go to her car.

"Oh, I bet she is." Tempest laughed, opening the curtain. She saw Tiffany calmly walk up to the girl, tapping her on the shoulder.

"That's my husband you're flirting with." Tiffany cleared her throat, though no scowl on her face.

"Hey, I believe in divorces." Tonya flashed Brian a smile, not paying attention to Tiffany. No sooner than the words had come out of her mouth, Tiffany hauled off and puncher her straight into the face. She fell, knocked out cold.

"Tiff, it wasn't' what it looked like." Brain looked shocked and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"You been around Dom way too damn long." Tiffany waved as she called over her shoulder. She stopped and turned around. "Take up for her. She did say divorces are possible." She smiled sarcastically and headed for the trailer. She went inside and locked the trailer's door. "Where 

were we?" She asked, a grin on her face as she sat back down with Tempest and Jordan. Brian banged on the door.

"I thought it was your turn." Tempest laughed, high fiving her best friend.

Brian continued to knock on the door.

"Do you hear anything? I don't." Tiffany shrugged as she took a hit and a drink of Corona. Jordan, her face warm and red, burst into laughter. It looked like today would be interesting to say the least.


	7. tension in the air

Ub2 chapter 7

"I see you couldn't stay away." A voice mockingly said behind Brian as he was walking angrily towards the center of wars, trying to cool his temper off and cool down from his altercation with his beloved wife.  
"Excuse me?" Brian squinted as he turned around and wiped the sweat off of his brow.  
"She needed to stay at the bottom of the barrel where she belonged." Chase Tran, a cousin of Johnny and Lance smirked. Brian lunged and charged with brute force. He began punching him without wasting a minute.  
"You'll be buried in the family cemetery if they can piece together your body when I'm done." Brian growled through his teeth. He grabbed Chase's hair and slammed his head into the ground.  
"She deserved all that shit…." Chase spit blood and said between hard breaths. Brian kept punching him, his fists balled. He was drenched in sweat, using the last two years of stress and his reoccurring anger to vent and take it out on Chase.  
"What'ya doin, Man?" Jesse James walked up, seeing the pool of blood.  
"He's a Tran." Brian stopped, noticing he wasn't' fighting back anymore. He sat down on the ground, breathing and his head in his hands, more upset than he wanted to admit. Within a second, Chase rolled over and kicked him in the cheek, it making a popping sound and knocking him over from his sitting position.  
"I woulda stayed the fuck down." Jesse chided, hauling off effortlessly and hitting Chase with a full bicepted arm, throwing Chase a small distance from the impact. Brian grinned, noticing his jaw was beginning to swell. "Thanks, bro." He said, after a moment of sitting in Jesse's latest racing toy., the door open still as he caught his breath.  


"No problem, Brian. You ok, Man?" He asked as he started his suburban modifiedcar that he had turned into a race car.

"Yeah." Brian replied, looking out at the desert sand. It was then he noticed his swollen right hand. He tried to shrug off his worsening mood unsuccessfully.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXX "Tempest, open the damn door." Ice banged on Tiffany's trailer door.  
"She's not here." Jordan called, hiding her face with a hand over her mouth, only the door separating her from Ice on the other side.

"Tell her I'm looking for her if ya see her, would you?" Ice grumbled, his arms folded.

"Did ya call her cell?" Jordan asked, not able to refuse the opportunity to mess with him. She peered out the window innocently, him only seeing her blue eyes through the blinds.  
"Yes." he irritably replied.

"Um, try your trailer?" She blinked as Tiffany and Tempest sat over at the table, not even yards away. They stifled their laughs and tried to not make a sound. She was too funny, even for her normal self.  
"YES, Jordan. Just tell her I'm lookin for her." Ice growled, losing his patience.

"K, will do. Bye!" Jordan, playing up her innocent, blonde brainless act. Jordan giggled as she stumbled from the door back to the table.  
"Impressive, I must say." Tempest grinned, her cell again vibrating on silent mode.  
"Why, thanks. Another round, anyone?" Jordan asked, standing in front of the opened fridge. There was a knock at the door, catching her off guard and making her jump guiltily. She went back to the door and looked out the window to see yet again Ice. "Did you forget something, Ice?" Jordan coughed, her face warm from the amount of alcohol consumption. Her huge eyes 

irritated Ice even more.  
"Let me in there, Jordan Marie O'Connor. I have been all over and she has to be in there." Ice folded his arms, not moving from the top f the step.  
"I would, Ice, but, I'm getting dressed and ready for tonight." Jordan shrugged, thinking quickly. "I only have this shirt on right now or I would." She added, making him groan.  
"You're wearing only that in Brian and Tiff's trailer?" He threw his hands up in annoyance.

"I do wear her and Temp's clothes sometimes, ya know. She said her and Temp were goin to the races, if that helps." Jordan looked at Tiffany to see if she approved of her ever growing story.  
"Doin good, Baby girl." Tiffany whispered with a nod. Jordan giggled quietly as Ice pulled out, his tires spinning from rage.  
"He doesn't' give up. He's like a damned pit bull." Jordan rolled her eyes.  
"It runs in the family." Tempest joked, earning a punch from Tiffany in the arm.

"Hey, we should go while the coast is clear so J doesn't get her ass kicked for lyin." Tiffany peeked outside the window.  
"I'd just say you fell asleep in the top bunk, way back there and I never saw you." Jordan waved the concern off, making Tempest and Tiffany look at each other.  
"We did teach her well, Temp." Tiffany smiled proudly. The three girls clanked their bottles together for a toast. Hours later, after falling asleep in the trailer, slumped over the table, the three were woken up by screeching tired puling in.  
"Cops." Tempest announced. Tiffany stepped outside, looking sleepy on purpose.

"Can I help you?" She asked, checking her watch. Tempest and Jordan watched from inside, both silently thinking of what could happen.  


"Looking for a Brian…" The cop stepped out completely of his car, surveying the area. He was interrupted by Brian.

"Me, I'm right here." Brian walked up behind him, Jesse James behind him. His jaw was defiantly now bruised, ever more darker and his hand was wrapped, making Tiffany focus on his hand. "Can I help you?" He asked, as his wife looked at his damage, trying to hide her concern, as she was still mad at him.  
"Yeah, I need to talk to you about an incident with Chase Tran." The cop turned around, looking at him skeptically.  
"Self-defense, Bro. But I'll be happy to talk." Brian's body was tense as the op circled him, vulture style.  
"He started it? You got any witnesses?" He asked and Brian pointed to Jesse, who nodded. "Is this where I can find you for the rest of wars?" The cop asked as he jotted notes in a book. Tempest and Jordan came out at that moment, though unnoticed.  
"Yeah, I'm always here. Have a nice day." He said sarcastically with a nod. He walked past the cop while shaking his head in irritation, while his sister drew in a sharp breath at his face and hands.  
"What happened?" Tiffany asked as he was nearing the door, her arms folded.

"A fight. Yo, are you gonna let me in the door or do I need to go crash in Tej's trailer?" Brian asked, his voice hostile.  
"Be my fucking guest." Tiffany moved aside, her voice icy cold, and her body stiff. She shot a look to Tempest as if to say 'why bother' and she let Brian hit the bed.  
"Harsh." Jesse said. Not really meaning to say it out loud.

"Harsh is taking up for an ex bimbo girlfriend his after, get this, jess, he acts like he's still a damned cop." Tiffany retorted, her chin held up defiantly.  
"Girl, you know he's not." Jesse laughed, winning a hateful look from his friend. That was Jesse, though, he never took things seriously. He was too good natured.

"One comes in, they all come in. What do they call that? The domino effect?" Tempest asked as she popped some aspirin for a headache she was predicting to come on soon. The crew was coming back in all together, as they did at the close of every race night.  
"Temp, can I borrow some of your clothes?" Jordan asked, a wide smile stretching across her face. "You know, the kind of cool, club clothes I was forbidden ever to borrow??" She grinned deviously, making Tempest laugh. Tiffany seemed to be in a train of thought, not saying a word. "Sure, go to it." Tempest nodded with a grin, mentally preparing herself for when Ice pulled in, which would be soon. Jordan took off, just missing Dominic spotting her. "What ya thinkin about, Tiff?" Tempest threw a Corona bottle cap at her friend.

"How we will be able to leave tonight?? With her and Dom fighting, he can't watch her. Brian's in too much pain and Ice…" Tiffany trailed off, her mood bad and her mind working out mental plans they had worked up earlier.  
"You guys seen Jordan? Did she already leave with Dre?" Dominic came walking up, his tan much darker from the hot days at Wars.  
"Haven't seen her." Tempest replied, taking a drink nonchalantly to hide her smile.  
"I find that hard to believe." Dominic shook his head, only half joking. Jordan, hearing him close by, walked behind the trailers, hiding in the shadows. She snuck into Brian's trailer.  
"You ok, Bri?" Jordan whispered, feeling her brother's forehead. He sat up in confusion and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness., he settled down.  


Yeah, I'm fine. Just a fight." He attempted to reassure his baby sister. "Why you all dressed up?" He asked, eyeing her skimpy clothes skeptically.  
"I'm goin to Dre and her man's party. The one Dom insists I go to. Without him." Jordan said, annoyance wrapped all up in her voice. Brian started to say something, but his sister stopped him before he could. "I just wanted to know if you were all right. Later." Jordan jumped up and left hastily. She texted her friend Dre and headed back to the area where the rest of the crew was. She stopped, hearing Dominic talk to Roman.

"Does she know anything that you guys know of?" Dominic asked, sighing. Roman laughed.  
"Nope. No one suspects a thing. You're home free." Roman could be heard high-fiving his friend.  
"What up, Chica?" Tempest came up behind Jordan, pushing her playfully. She gave her a look of 'I'm gonna kill you' while Tempest gave her a sincere and innocent look. "Good choice. Dom's gonna kill over in rage." Tempest laughed at Jordan's choice. She was wearing a tank top that had laces in a black and white pattern that was strapless and black leather short shorts that Dominic would classify as 'booty' shorts. The shirt covered only her chest, baring everything else.  
"Good." Jordan smiled, satisfied. She put her arm through Tempest's and led her closer to the area she was expecting Dre to arrive, not far from Dominic. ""Whoa, Dom, you better take a look at yo girl." Leon said, almost dropping his can of beer he was drinking. He often preferred cans of generic beer to the crew's beloved Corona. Dominic took a deep breath, displaying his 'I'm so calm I could destroy the world', making Jordan more pleased with her outfit choice. Dre pulled up at that exact moment.  
"Come on, Darlin, I'll walk you to her car." Tempest volunteered, knowing if she left Jordan to 

go by herself, Dominic would more than likely attack her with anger.  
"Where the Hell you goin? IN THAT SHIT?!" He asked, his voice raised.  
"To the party. That you told me to go to. ALONE." Jordan blew him a sarcastic kiss, acting as thought she didn't see the problem.

"Hell No. Come here." Dominic waved his hand to her. He motioned with one finger for her to come over. Jordan stomped her foot in annoyance and held her chin up in defiance. She held up a finger to Dre, indicating 'one minute' to her friend.  
"Hey Dre." Tempest leaned down, her arm resting on the top of the car.

"Heya." Dre smiled at her, then went back to switching her cd.

"You let her get hurt and I'll kick yo ass. If she gets into any shit, any kind of trouble, I'm puttin it on you. Watch her back or I'll be on yours." Tempest warned, her eyebrow raised as she watched Jordan and Dominic argue.  
"I got that. No worries." Dre nodded as Jordan started for the car, Dominic grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.  
"And after I'm done, there'll be a line behind me. So I hope we're clear." Tempest promised defensively as Jordan jumped in the car.

"I got it, Temp." Dre nodded again. Jordan sat there, her face red and her eyes glossy and glistening.  
"You gonna be okay?" Dre asked as she pulled out and shifted, heading for the road.

"No. I think we just broke up." Jordan said softly, getting out her eyeliner to fix her now running eyeliner. It was rubbing off just like the brightness in her usual bright eyes.


	8. what the ?

Ub2 chapter 8

"Come on, J, I doubt you did." Dre said, handing her upset friend a Corona as she turned up "Let's get retarded" by Black Eyed Peas. "You guys just need some time away from each other." She let down her hair, ready to see her boyfriend. He was on the Nascar Racing circuit and was well known to many people.

"Maybe." Jordan chewed on her lip, not touching the Corona.

"Where is this party anyways?' She asked as Dre weaved in and out of the traffic and through the dark highway's hills. They sped further and further away from Race Wars and in the opposite direction of LA.

"About 20 more minutes. It's at Junior's mansion." Dre grinned proudly, her urge to get there growing stronger as she talked about him.

"How you find a mansion man?" Jordan teased, trying her best to lighten up. "Is he an old man or what?" She asked, deciding to drink the Corona and forget Dominic, the past, and her fears.

"No, how dare you." Dre playfully hit her friend. "He is a bit older...but not by much." Dre admitted as she hit the last gear and set the cruise control. They pulled up to a driveway that was lighted with lights that led to a gate. Posted outside the gate were cops, people, and even more people taking pictures.

"Good grief, is he a damn superstar?" Jordan asked, her eyes wide in a mixture of awe and uneasiness.

"You could say that. You seriously don't remember me tellin you who he was?" Dre looked at her in shock as Jordan checked her glittery lip gloss in the mirror. Dre coasted slowly to the gate, her adrenaline pumping.

'Yeah, you said his name was Junior. Or Dale or something." Jordan shrugged, looking around as they watched the people in front get id'd.

"Yeah...J, you are so damned blonde sometimes." Dre laughed, shaking her head, making Jordan give a sarcastic innocent batting of the eyes. Dre's side of her car was approached by the security guard who gave her a nod and the go ahead to enter.

"Welcome home." He waved as she coasted by.

"Good lord, is there enough paparazzi here?" Dre muttered in annoyance as a ruthless photographer popped up by the widow to snap a picture. "You got one warning to get the hell outta my face." She growled.

"Dre, be nice." Jordan chided jokingly, making Dre look at her friend as though she was an alien. "Is it gonna be like this all night?" Jordan asked, downing the rest of her drink.

"Nah, once we're inside, there's no press. Too heavy of security." Dre replied as she got out, handing the keys to the valet. Jordan compared her outfit to Dre, who was wearing her red bra with a black mesh shirt over it with tight black leather pants. She seemed to be as comfortable as though she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Jordan wasn't so comfortable in her unusual outfit. Her thought of thinking she should have listened to Dominic was interrupted by Dre. "Come on, I want you to meet Junior." Dre grinned, grabbing Jordan's wrist and leading her through the crowded party scene. Jordan followed, though her mind was wandering what the crew was up to.

Back halfway across the city, at Wars, Tiffany and Tempest were making plans and conversing, still avoiding Ice and Brian, as well as the rest of the male population for the time being.

"Should we head out now?" Tempest asked as the night of racing was beginning to wind down and turn into the night of partying.

"Yeah, most defiantly." Tiffany nodded after checking her phone for text messages. She read the one of the three she had and gave another nod of agreeance. "Defiantly time to get outta here." She headed for the trailer to get her stuff she had gotten ready earlier after stretching.

"Where you two troublemakers headed?" Leon called playfully as he passed them from coming in from the races.

"Noneya." Tempest grinned as she waved and took off. Her and Tiffany both headed for their cars to drive to their secret location in separate cars. "I'll just be a sec." She told Tiffany, stopping by her trailer to change into her black leather outfit and to darken her makeup.

"We got two hours of drivin time before we can even ambush our prey." Tiffany said as she studied a map while driving. She put the two- way on the dashboard to rearrange her stuff as she drove.

"Damn, a little outta our territory tonight." Tempest replied as she drove and cranked up the volume to her sound system that was blaring "Pump it up".

"Oh, not game then?" Tiffany asked, a teasing tone to her voice as she radioed her friend. The straight stretch of highway seemed to be deserted.

"Fo sho, I'm game." Tempest nodded, not looking up from her book of CD's that she was flipping through, her eyes off of the road, driving only with her instincts as she cruised at a high speed. There was silence over the two- way for almost half the rest of the way and Tempest knew something was bothering her friend. "Talk to me, o somber one." She radioed behind to Tiffany.

"Just thinkin, I'm straight, no worries." Tiffany replied as her motor roared. She shot past Tempest's lead on purpose. She smiled and waved, knowing it would irritate her, as Tempest liked to be nothing less than the leader.

"I know that." Tempest joked. "What's goin on in that head of yours?" She asked, her speed gaining on Tiffany's car. "And I'm the leader." She added as she passed Tiffany and waved back.

"I'm wondering what happened to Brian, that's all." Tiffany called back, picking up speed even though it was a sharp curve. She flew past Tempest, making Tempest grin at the cat and mouse challenge.

"I can find out." Tempest volunteered, holding up her cell phone as she took back her lead and passed Tiffany.

"Nope, I'm not one to cave. He has to make the first move." Tiffany smiled evilly, passing her again. "Can you call and find out how J is doing, though?" She asked, her eyes scanning the unfamiliar territory and taking in the features they might need to use for a getaway.

"Why? So you can distract me again and pass?" Tempest playfully asked as she dialed Jordan's cell phone.

"You know me too damned well." Tiffany shook her head and replied with heavy sarcasm at her friend's competitiveness.

"Ha, ha." Tempest laughed, pulling over into their secret hideaway to park her car and get organized. "She's fine." Tempest hung up as the two girls sat in silence, waiting for the 'victim'.

"Should be any time." Tiffany tapped her fingers impatiently.

"Ah, there's our poor target now." Tempest rolled up her sleeves, her adrenaline starting to awake. They waited for it to top the hill and were perched at the bottom of the next hill.

"What the fuck?" Tiffany sat up, pausing to pull out as she saw the truck fly by but was accompanied by four dark colored cars, all on the outside of the truck, as thought they were in mid process of taking it down.

"That's bullshit! No way." Tempest growled. Tiffany pulled out, keeping her distance and lights off." I don't fucking believe this." She shook her head, watching while the heist they were supposed to be pulling go down.

"I see it as one of two ways we can go about this, Temp." Tiffany ran her tongue over her teeth in annoyance as the two girls still trailed, still unnoticed.

"I'm all ears." Tempest sighed, her mood declining more and more as they watched the scene unfold in front of them like a movie.

"We can let them take it all, ditch the driver, and then jack them, not knowing who they are. Or, we can follow, find out who it is, then jack them." Tiffany sighed as she reached down under the seat, looking for her 9 MM she had stashed.

"I'm game for either, but two sounds funner." Tempest sat up, watching the four cars surround the truck. It seemed they were having some problems. "Whoever it is, they don't got game." She shook her head as she watched the pathetic high jackers.

"What gave that away?" Tiffany laughed, falling back more as the cars in front slowed down to make a turn onto a dirt road.

"If they need all four of them, they gotta be weak. We can take them easily." Tempest grinned devilishly.

"Yup." Tiffany grinned, following the rig and cars. "Shall we find us some non knowing how to do it right high jackers?" Tiffany asked as she inched behind the slowing vehicles in front of her.

"Hell yeah, I wanna bust these copy cat ass punks." Tempest cracked her knuckles. Tiffany pulled up behind a bush and killed the engine a half of mile away from the garage they could clearly see the cars and truck pull into. Both girls put on masks and pulled up their hair and proceeded to get out.

"We got some walking to do, Miss Tempest." Tiffany grinned as she grabbed the gun off the seat and tucked it into the back of her skin tight pants. They walked quietly to the small, hidden garage, careful not to make any noise.

"They didn't even cover their tracks of the cars or the truck. When they get arrested, I think I'll visit them in jail and laugh in thier face." Tempest scoffed, kicking part of the sand on the road as they crossed the main road. Suddenly they heard a gun cocked behind them. Then someone grabbed Tempest and put a gun to her head.

"You're under arrest." A deep voice motioned to Tiffany to put her hands up as they held the gun to Tempest's head.


	9. Coyote ugly is it?

"Bullshit. You're no cops." Tempest said, her voice even as the two were led inside. "Try again, asshole.' She growled as the gun was pushed into her back.

"You need a serious attitude adjustment." The voice growled back, almost sounding like it had a voice disabler on it.

"So, you got us now. What're your plans?" Tiffany asked, her tone bored sounding and unshaken. She pretended to be preoccupied with examining her nails.

"Kill you." The guy replied, pointing to a spiraled staircase that led downstairs to a musty smelling basement. He pushed Tempest lightly to make her start moving.

"Betta try again." Tempest reached back, elbowing him as Tiffany knocked the gun out of his hand. There was a scramble for the gun. Tiffany fought the muscular framed guy and the gun went flying yet again. Tempest grabbed it, after it fell closest to her in the second scramble.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" A not so calm voice yelled, breathing hard as he walked up, also masked as he saw his friend having the gun to his head. His gun was aimed right at her and her gun was aimed at the first hostage taker. She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I'll kill her. Put the gun down." The guy threatened his arm now around Tiffany's neck from behind.

"You don't think I'll kill your boy? He has an attitude." Tempest said, mockingly. "Let her go." Tempest ordered, her chin held up defiantly as she cocked the gun to her soon to be victim's head.

"Enough of this." A familiar voice called, turning on the garage's fluorescent lights.

"Ice?" All four thugs said out loud, turning around and sounding shocked. He walked in, dressed in his faded jeans, Indians jersey, hat on backwards and with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Put the damn guns down. NOW." He ordered with force as she headed to the tiny makeshift bar to fix a drink. Tiffany and Tempest took off their masks, followed by the other two gun toters.

"Brian? Dom? Holy shit!" Tempest held her stomach, suppressing a laugh. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or wail on them and Ice. Brian grinned boyishly as Tiffany stared at him, mouth opened and jaw dropped.

"I thought you were starting to suspect us so..." Brian trailed off, trying to find the right explanation.

"You're pretty good at hiding things, _Mr. Brian O'Connor_." Tiffany folded her arms as she circled him, vulture style, her eyes narrowed. He held his head straight and only grinned when she said his name with emphasis. He held her gaze ass she stopped on the right side of him, not wanting to break her eye contact. "Mrs,O'Connor is quite impressed, I have to say." She whispered in his ear, making him wrap his arms around her in relief.

"Ok, Ice. How long did you know we were all poppin trucks?" Dominic folded his arms, a hint of amusement in his tone and a grin on his face as Ice handed him a mixed drink.

"Long enough to spend hours laughin my damn ass off." Ice nodded and admitted, raising his glass before taking a drink.

"You need your ass beat." Tiffany tried to glare at her all knowing brother. It was hard to glare when she wanted to laugh in amusement as well as in relief to Brian's defensive and accusing behavior that had caused so many fights lately.

"I vote for Temp to do it,." Dominic grinned, rubbing his stomach where she had elbowed him.

"At least we know why you have been blownin J off so much." Tempest retorted. She grabbed the drink Ice was getting ready to finish up. He gave her a look of protest and was about to say something. "You owe me this, at least." She looked at him harshly, attempting to teach him a lesson with attitude.

"Aw, Hot, you gonna stay mad at me?" He asked, batting his eyes and sounding sad. He grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck. "Talk to me." He held her out and away from her and looked at her sincerely in the eyes. Then he kissed her. "You can't stay mad at me, can you?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You're terrible." She hit him on the chest, then kissed him.

"Still think I'm a cop?" Brian asked, leaning on the stairway as he toasted with his wife.

"I'm still not sure." Tiffany gave him a playful grin.

"It woulda been great to see you guy's faces when Ice walked in." Roman laughed, later that night as they sat around the table in the upstairs part of the garage.

"Yeah, yeah." Tiffany opened a straw and blew the wrapper at him as she chewed on her cup of ice.

"We were just comin to say hi when you guys got hauled off to jail. It's funner and more of a rush when it's only two people. "Tempest informed them, sitting on Ice's lap.

"Yawl pull that shit with just the two of you? Damn." Tej shook his head.

"More than once." Tiffany nodded, her eyes on Brian's cheek and inspecting it.

"We're that damned good." Tempest laughed, only half jokingly..

'I'm sorry, Babe," Brian kissed her and pulled her into his arms and then sitting her on his lap.

'So am I. I didn't want to have to file for divorce, but it's done." Tiffany's tone was apologetic. Brian's relaxed body tensed up automatically.

"What the hell?" He sat up, looking panicked.

"I figured you were going to bust me and you were a cop so I had to. I went to find a lawyer." Tiffany took a drink, acting like nothing big was transpiring. She nudged Ice and Tempest's feet under the table to get them to play along.

"Now, come on! That is insane!" Brian's voice was raised, his gaze an ice cold stare as he sat up in his chair, angry.

"Insane is you believing me. _Babe._" Tiffany smiled, emphasizing and stressing the babe part as she winked at him. The crew burst into laughter as Brian realized he had been gotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, J, come dance with me." Dre called, as she sat by the rest of their friends, drinking. Dre then climbed on the bar to dance coyote ugly style.

"Dom would kill me." Jordan politely refused, shaking her head. She was fighting the urge to call for a ride and leave.

"Dom's not here, remember?" Dre asked, jumping down. She handed another tequila shot to Jordan with a grin.

"Drink, drink, drink." The small crowd of friends Jordan and Dre were standing by began to chant. Tyne Abrams, Jessica Salinger, and Cherry Adams were all school mates of Jordan's and were glad to see her show up without her man.

"You chickening out on me, J?" Dre cocked her head playfully. Jordan shook her head, rolled her eyes, and downed the shot, still not moving.

"Hey J." Diego walked up, ad rink in each hand.

"Hey Di" Jordan hugged her excitedly, glad to see someone familiar and form the crew. Diego handed her one of the shots.

"Between you and Dre, yawl are gonna get me in some trouble." Jordan predicted after she downed the shot.

"Nonsense. We're just havin some fun." Diego waved off her concern. She took two more drinks from the bartender and gave Jordan yet another one.

"You ladies havin fun?" Junior walked up, his eyes on Dre, who was back to dancing on the bar.

"Tons.' Trinity replied with an impish grin. She knew her twin, Tyne, was also having just as much fun. She was concerned about Jordan, though, who seemed somewhat distant. The girls hadn't known her long, but could read her well.

'Your place is great." Cheery nodded as she sipped on her drink slowly. Trinity held up a drink to Dre. She smiled gratefully and jumped down.

"Let me go get you girls another round." Junior volunteered.

"Yeah, some of us need it." Dre stated pointedly, looking at Jordan.

"And some of us don't need any more alcohol at all." Jordan joked, taking the drink from the tray Junior was now holding. She downed the shot, not making a face this time. Her face was beginning to feel warm and her body was relaxing.

"A few more and our girl should be ready to join us up there.' Cheery told Dre, whispering as she watched Jordan.

"Hell yeah." Dre toasted her, one arm around her boy friend. He kissed her and then stared at her, with his infamous smile.

'Are you enjoying yourself, Adrianna?' He asked, using her full name and pulling her closer to him.

"You know I am." She replaced and kissed him back, laying her head on his shoulders.

"I'm goin to have them play our song," He nodded, kissing her one last time. "And I hope you decided to get back up on that bar." He grinned, and headed for the DJ.

""What's your song?" Jordan asked after she had downed two more shots, her eyes wide and innocent looking while managing to look drunkenly glossy.

"You so don't wanna know? Trinity shook her head, answering for her friend.

"Yeah. Sure I do." Jordan nodded, looking clueless. "Why don't'I wanna know?" Jordan asked, looking very confused.

"You'll see. Keep on a drinkin." Dre nodded, taking a drink herself. Jordan stared at her, still not giving up, her eyes batting at her friend jokingly. "Drink up. Knowing Junior, it'll be next song." Dre grinned at Diego, putting an arm around Jordan. Diego put an arm around the other side of Jordan, smiling and knowing Dre's train of thought.

"You guys gotta take one, too. Double shots, at that." Jordan told the group of girls, making them all laugh.

"Kay, double shots, it is. On the count of three.." Diego passed the out all a shot she had added more alcohol too. "Uno, dos..." She stopped in midcount. "J, why aren't you drinking?" She asked, folding her arms at Jordan's puzzled look.

"Waiting for you to count, silly." Jordan grinned, the alcohol hitting her more than she would admit. They all shook their heads and grinned.

"Corona Barbie is in the house, for sure." Trinity yelled, them all toasting.

"One, two, three." Diego counted, making sure Jordan drank up this time with a grin. "The Devil went down to Georgia' came blaring over the speakers and Dre jumped up. Her and Diego pulled Jordan to the bar. Dre pulled her up while Diego pushed her up, not giving her much for hesitation.

"Hell no, I am not dancing!" Jordan tried to object as Dre linked arms with her. "I can't dance. I got knee issues!" She yelled, though she knew they more than likely wouldn't buy it.

"Bullshit!" the two girls yelled, coughing and grinning. Jordan gave up the fight and followed Dre's lead rather than stand there like a bump on the bar.

"This is like a bad movie." Tiffany groaned as they crew walked in to the scene around them. She liked parties but this one just want' her type at all.

"Dom's gonna flip on our girl." Tempest grabbed Tiffany's arm and pointed to a drunken dancing Jordan on the bar top. "We should get her before he sees her, the ass he is." Tempest suggested but was tapped on the shoulder.

"You about to see an ass." Dominic strolled past them, his pace quick, breathing hard to control his temper, his pace now faster. He grabbed her after making the crowd move by his hands, by the legs at the knees. He carried her out in an even faster stride, his 'I'm mad at at the world look' on his face.


	10. Aftermath

The Ub2 chapter 10- Aftermaths

"Put me down!" Jordan yelled, kicking and squirming at Dominic to put him down.

"No, you might go make a fool outta yourself. Again." Dominic took a deep breath and stared at her, anger radiating through his body.

"You're the one acting the fool!" Jordan folded her arms as he finally sat her down.

"Really? A fool, huh? You knew how I felt about those clothes, then you go dance like that, like a damn skank. You know how I feel about all of that shit!" Dominic's voice boomed, his finger in her chest.

"Oh, I didn't know we were married. You act like a damned old man." Jordan drunkenly slurred.

"We're through until you decide to grow the hell up." Dominic shook his head, hurt by her remark.

"Be like that." Jordan shook her head, his words not registering.

"I'll give you a taste of your own medicine." He promised under his breath as he walked away angrily.

"J, you okay?" Tiffany asked, about ten minutes later and after seeing Dominic talking to a group of 'admirers'.

"Yeah." She shook her head, not saying another word. "We're done and broke up." Jordan got up off the cold cement she had been sitting on and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, so I saw." Tiffany said lightly, not knowing what to tell her friend.

"Yeah, well, it's all good. See if I care anymore." Jordan sighed as she stood, almost falling over as she swayed drunkenly.

"Easy there, Partner." Tempest caught her friend as she walked up, her accent purposely sounding countrified.

"Haha." Jordan grumbled sarcastically.

"They broke up." Tiffany whispered, going back inside to the party. She knew Jordan would just have to handle things and work it out on her own.

"What happened? Talk to me." Tempest sat down and handed Jordan her the drink she had just started to drink, it being freshly concocted. Jordan looked at her in shock, Tempest handing her drink up like that.

"Thanks, I'm shocked you're giving me your drink." Jordan laughed, then turned grim again. "He's pissed cuz I'm dressed like this and the bar thing...hell, he's the one who made me come here and without him at that, damn it." Jordan ranted, then sighed bitterly as she chewed on her nails. Tempest slapped her hand, as she had been doing along with Tiffany to break her habit of biting them.

"Ugh." Jordan shot her an indignant look. Tempest mocked her, hiding a grin. "Not funny, Temp. I'm so tired of playin by the rules, being the one who always has to listen, the one who everyone protects." Jordan complained, taking a drink of her Canadian friend's Rum and Coke mixture.

"So forget baldy." Tempest shrugged. "Forget the rules, what people want you to do and live a little." She suggested.

"Good idea, but not as easy as it sounds." Jordan nodded, her words still slurred. She toasted her friend, even though Tempest was drinkless and then put her arm around her smiling. "Let's go party." She wiped her eyes from the tears that had welled up and that were threatening to fall before they could escape her big blue eyes.

"Dominic, what are you doin, man?" Leon asked, seeing a brunette settle herself on Dominic's lap.

"Me and J are over. So, to answer your question, I am enjoying myself." Dominic replied sarcastically.

"Damn." Leon got up, worried and knowing to leave well enough alone. "Brian, your sister okay?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen to Brian and a group playing some poker.

"She's fine. Don't start anything that doesn't need to be finished." Tiffany warned, her tone defensive.

"I was just askin." Leon held up his hands innocently.

"Right, don't ask next time when in doubt." Tiffany snapped, her jaw clenched.

"What's goin on?" Brian looked at his wife intently, knowing something was up.

"J and Dom are broke up. But you need to let her work it out on her own." Tiffany warned, knowing he more than likely wouldn't listen.

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like this?" Brian's icy stare pierced through Tiffany's body. He got up stiffly.

"Because I know you'd step in. She is 17, she's been through a lot. But she has got to solve things on her own. I know her like a book, Brian and she wants us to back off." Tiffany defended her reasoning.

"No, I don't know that she does." Brian sat back down and objected, though now he was second guessing himself.

"She's your sister. Go do what you want. I'm thinking it'll make things worse, but, hey, like I said, she's your sister." Tiffany said, going back to her poker game she was engaged in with Ice, Jesse James, Tej, and a few other random people. Brian stared at her for a minute and then decided to leave.

"Dom, what happened?' Brian asked, sitting beside his crew member with a frown.

"She's drunk, I just let her be. She wants to play games, I don't. She wants to act her age, so I let her." Dominic whispered something in the brunette's ear, excusing himself to talk further.

"So, you wanna play this way, Huh?" Jordan yelled, pushing Dominic's shoulder as he stood up to leave to talk to Brian.

"Jordan, stop, before..." He ordered, not liking the scene that was unfolding in front of everybody.

"Before what? You get so mad you hit me? Maybe break up with me? Oh, Wait! You already did that." Jordan yelled and included a hateful laugh.

"Because of how you acted, or I should say acting." Dominic held his arms out in anger.

"Sure, whatever. Guess what? I don't care anymore anyways." Jordan pushed him in his chest, whispering the words in a hiss.

"Tempest, you better get your girl." Dominic warned, his body stiff with anger. The crew was now there, aware of what was going down.

"She's not responsible for me. Hello, I am not a damn child! Her and Tiff are not my mothers." Jordan growled,

"Really? You're actin like a child right now." Dominic countered her slurred words.

"See, that's the problem. You don't think I'm old enough or some shit. Maybe age is more than a number." Jordan growled, the alcohol consumption making her head throb and her veins feel her pulse stronger than normal.

"Jordan, control your damn self and your alcohol." Dominic yelled, his calm rationale gone now.

"Fuck you, Dominic! It's a mutual ending." Jordan pushed him away from her and stormed out. She kept walking, checking back once in a while to make sure no one was following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seen my sister?" Brian asked Tiffany, an hour later, not having seen her since she had stormed off.

"Nope, I told you, I'm not going to chase her and fuel the fire. She's dealin with her demons the way she feels fit." Tiffany turned around to see Brian kneeled beside her at the table where she was sitting, looking worried.

"She could be hurt. You do remember all she's been through, right?" Brian asked, his tone harsher than he had intended.

"Yes, Brian. I was there through it all. I'm not ignorant and heartless, just I know how she thinks." Tiffany sighed. The truth was she was worried but she knew Jordan needed some space to work things out on her own.

"Hey Tiff Tiff." Tempest walked in the kitchen, looked at her cards and sat down in the empty chair of the person who had folded a short while before her entrance.

"Hey Girl. Seen Jordan?" Tiffany asked, looking pointedly at Brian, obviously asking for Brian's benefit.

"She's keepin a low profile." Tempest assured him and then added, "From certain asses around here." She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I figured." Tiffany nodded, making Brian storm out.

"Him too, eh?" Tempest asked as she watched the game in action.

"Yup. I'm guessing a full moon, maybe." Tiffany sighed, motioning for Tej to hit her with more cards. "Hey, Temp, take my hand for me." Tiffany asked, getting up. She left as Dre walked in with Cheery behind her.

"Who's winnin?" She asked with a grin.

"I'll never tell." Tempest joked in a sing song voice, making them all laugh.

"I'm out, damn you, woman." Jesse threw down his cards as Tempest took the winnings.

"I'm that damn good." she joked. "Scared of me, Boy?" She joked with a grin, making him punch her playfully.

"You have this game a few minutes and you go and get all cocky on us." Jesse shook his head.

"I'll play anybody, anytime. Winning's winning. Who do I sound like?" She mocked Dominic as she took a drink. Tiffany came back in, forgetting her drink and giving Tempest a 'shame on you look' and smile. Tempest batted her eyes innocently and they all busted up in laughter.

"Yo, Tiff, got a minute?' Tej asked, giving the deck of cards to Jesse. She nodded.

"What'sup, playa? Talk to me." Tiffany asked,

"She really broke up with him or is it just a short time like the other times?" Tej asked as nonchalantly as he could, making Tiffany and Tempest exchanged knowing smiles.

"She's home free, Bro." Tempest patted him on the back. "You know, I been hoping you'd step up to her from day one. You got your chance now, don't ya?" She grinned slyly.

"It's not that easy, Temp." Tej shook his head, his mind pondering the possibilities.

"She's not the only one who's about to be a free woman if shit keeps up." Tiffany commented, knowing Brian and her were on the outs as well.

"They's all trippin." Tempest agreed, seeing Ice walk past the kitchen, without so much as a hi or any words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You would think you would learn." Chase Tran smirked at Jordan.

"What the hell are you doing here? Jordan looked around, backing up and wondering if she was hallucinating.

"I was invited, just like you, Doll face." Jordan winced at the grip he had on the back of her neck, paralyzing her.

"I'm not your doll face." She grimaced as the grip tightened. "Why must you carryon such a legacy, a bad one at that?" She asked, trying her best to get out of his grasp.

"His legacy?? Oh, you mean Johnny, huh? Well, I have a good reason. A few of them, actually." Chase nodded as a matter of factly with a smile. He took his elbow and elbowed her face, making her scream in agony.

"Enlighten me." Jordan kneed him, gaining some strength, determined not to be helpless.

"Number one, I hate Torettos, but the O'Connors have managed to make the way to the top of my list." He punched her and grabbed her by the shoulder, her hand feeling like it was crushing the bone itself. "Number two, I got an FYI for you. Johnny has a twin that has some business to settle with you." Chase gritted his teeth as Jordan sank her teeth into his arm.

"So, take me to him. Let me deal with him, not you, his bitch." Jordan furiously punched at Chase.

"Oh no. He wants to be around to torture you. Every move you make, he's watching. How does that feel to be back in the same situation? He's watching you, Princess. He's always going to be around. And he will finish what Johnny started." Chase knocked her down, then kicked her as she curled into a ball.

"I want to see him now. You're lying." Jordan gasped between breaths as Chase laughed sinerisltly and walked away.

"You'll see all in due time. And one more hint for you, Princess." Chase stopped, bending down closer to her. "He has an ali in your house. Amazing how he's just like Johnny. Only he's gonna make your worst fears come true." Chase nodded and smiled as he stood above her. Jordan felt sick to her stomach and the stars she saw above began to spin, then it all went black.


	11. attitude vs attitude

Ub2 chapter 11

"I hope she's okay." Brian paced as he sat down with the group almost an hour later, still not seeing Jordan surface.

"Yeah, and if she's not, lemme guess, you're gonna blame me." Tiffany asked, clicking her teeth. Brian chose to ignore that remark, making her get up in anger and go outside. She came back in, after regrouping and stared at the back of his neck "Why don't you join Dom in the single life? I don't want your bullshit just because I chose to let her do as she wanted." Tiffany said and walked back out after finishing up saying her peace.

"You okay?" Letty asked, her arms folded as she looked at Tiffany in concern. The two weren't the best of friends, but they knew each other well enough to know when something was up or bothering them.

"Yeah, I'm aight." Tiffany nodded, just trying to maintain an even temper and from not going back in there yet again to yell at Brian. "Seen Temp or J?" She asked, taking a deep breath and smelling the fresh dew of the early AM hour.

"No, Temp was chillin with the boys and I haven't seen J at all, at least since the bar." Letty smiled. "I'm proud of the girl, she should give him as much hell as he gave me." She admitted with a grin.

"I don't know. The clothes and dancing, I can understand her point of view. The drunkenness child routine was a bit wrong, they both went too far." Tiffany frowned as she sat on the porch that overlooked the California valley. She saw a set of headlights making its way down the winding road towards exiting the gate stop in mid road and squinted to better see. Little did she know it was Tej's Ford f-150 silver and red flair side truck. He thought he had seen a shimmer of a piece of clothing and stopped, just to be sure and have a clear conscience.

"Jordan! Baby! Hell no!" Tej jumped out of his truck and was mortified to see Jordan laying there, looking as though she was in shock.

"Tej? Where am I?" Jordan asked, sitting up and holding her head that was cut open on the right temple and throbbing as she moved. She looked around, blinking as if trying to get her focus back.

"What happened, Baby Girl? Shit, let me call the crew." He searched his belt for his cell phone, rushing to hold her as she sat up a little straighter as he hit his speed dial button, it being dark with no sign of the sun as of yet.

"I'm...the Trans...Johnny has a twin and he's after me." Jordan began to breathe hard, the memories rushing her all at once. She became hysterical in a matter of seconds, causing Tej to sweat from a combination of worry and holding her still.

"Hey, hey, let me through. NOW." Tempest pushed past the crowd of partygoers that had been heading home and had stopped, Tej's still running truck and open driver door causing curiosity. Tiffany wasn't all that far behind her and Brian was tailing her.

"J, it's Tiff. Come on, Pumpkin, calm down." Tiffany swept her hair out her bloodied face.

"She's talking crazy... Going on about the Trans." Tej told Tempest and Brian quietly as Brian hung up from calling for an ambulance. He and the rest of the crew knew it wasn't the first time she had a flashback.

"Tiff, he.. his cousin...he was here. He was." Jordan gasped for air, feeling the sky spin yet again. Tiffany laid her back, though she fought.

"Shhh, not right now. Just calm down. It's ok." Tiffany stroked her best friend's hair and kept Jordan's head in her lap as she sat now cross-legged. Jordan wasn't listening and Tiffany shot Tempest a 'you try' look.

"Jordan. Jordan, look at me. Please.' Tempest commanded, her voice loud, attempting to get her attention, even if by stunning her. "Calm down, Darlin. You can tell us but you hafta calm down first." Tempest kneeled beside her two friends and looked Jordan in the eyes.

"Back up and give her some space. Don't you got somewhere to go, a race, get outta here." Letty yelled at the crowd in frustration as she tried to get the attention off her friend. She didn't want any ears around to hear anything Jordan had to say, just to be on the safe side. Better to be safe than sorry.

"We'll transport her to the hospital after we stitch the cut up just to make sure she's okay." The paramedic told Tiffany, Brian, and the rest of the group a few minutes later. That news made Jordan shake her head and jerk away from the paramedic doing the stitching.

"Be still or it's gonna hurt worse." The irritated paramedic growled.

"Betta come correct and take it easy on her." Tempest popped the guy on the head, earning a look of shock. "Yeah, I did it, what you want to do about it?." She admitted, motioning to Jordan's head for him to get back to work.

"No, Tiff. No, no, no hospital. I'm fine." Jordan looked pleadingly at her sister-in-law. She shrugged the paramedic's hand on her shoulder off just as he finished, giving her another fowl look and turned around, right into a glaring Tempest.

"You need to talk to Brian about that. I can't make that call.' Tiffany sighed, not so convinced she was okay, talking about a twin of Johnny Tran. She didn't even look at Brian, still angry at him.

"Brian, please, don't send me to a hospital. I have been there enough. I won't go back there." Jordan informed her brother. He looked to be in turmoil and then gave a sigh of defeat, not being able to look at her blue eyes and tell her she had to go.

"Fine, can you give her a ride, Tiff?" Brian asked, his cell phone in hand to make some calls.

"Of course, unless you think I am gonna let her get hurt. Again." Tiffany said, walking past Brian and back over to Jordan, her voice in a low whisper for his ears only.

"Stop that." Brian shook his head, but Tiffany had already walked past him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he watched Jordan get up shakily and walk with his wife's arm around his sister's waist.

"You had way too much to drink." Tiffany broke the silence as she exited the iron railed gates that were almost ten feet tall.

"I know." Jordan sighed miserably, her head on the pane of the passenger window. They headed back to camp, no words spoken further. Brian was leaning on his car, waiting for them to get there, him having taken a short cut.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Brian helped his weak sister out of the car. He could already tell the medicine the paramedics gave her was kicking in. Her eyes were glossy and droopy and she looked like she was in a daze as she walked, her eyes on the ground to watch her feet to keep from tripping.

"Tiff's so mad at me." Jordan stated in a miserable whimper. Brian wrapped his arms around her and led her to the trailer.

"She's just...worried, not mad. And if she was mad, it wouldn't be at you, Sis." Brian reassured his tearful sister. He led her to her trailer she had spent all of wars in, her and Dominic's trailer.

"No! Brian, I can't stay in there, we broke up!" Jordan protested adamantly, almost becoming worked up yet again. Brian looked around nervously, not sure what to do or where to take her, being put on the spot.

"Hey, come on, he'll be at the races, J." Brian tried to persuade his sister as he got her closer to the stairs. She then did what he had been trying to avoid, he hated it when she broke down into full-fledged tears. Tempest and Ice were pulling up, Tempest leading the way, and he looked at them for help, his look telling it all as he pointed to the trailer Dominic and Jordan had shared. "Thank God you guys are here." Brian sighed a sigh of relief with a stressed, boyish grin he was famous for.

"Come on, Darlin, you can sleep in our trailer." Tempest put an arm around her, then shot Brian an 'I can't believe you expected her to stay in his trailer' look.

"Johnny has a twin, Temp. He's got a friend in the house, too. I gotta tell Tiff but she's mad at me." Jordan shook her head as they climbed the two small stairs into the trailer. "It's starting all over again." Jordan broke into more tears, exhausted and overwhelmed from the party's events.

"J, he's dead. Do you think you coulda been hallucinating?" Ice asked, sitting at the table as Tempest covered Jordan up in the second, lower bed that was beside the table when not folded up.

"NO! Chase Tran was at that party! I swear! You think I am crazy?" Jordan sat back up, making Tempest take a deep breath. "He's real, he said he had someone living in the house and Johnny has a twin. He's real, Ice, he was at that party. He beat me up." Jordan fought to get up but looked like she was fighting in place, her strength no match of that of her friend's. Tempest sat there holding her in the bed.

"Ice, can we do this later, please?" Tempest asked in an irritated voice and shot him an even bigger look of irritation. Jordan quit fighting and laid back suddenly, giving up, though looking at Ice with conviction that she was the one right.

"Temp, she had a flashback. We need to set her straight before she regresses and really flips out and looses it on us." Ice whispered in an angered voice, mad she would question him.

'Looses it, eh? Yeah, that's what the kid did was loose it. Pay no mind to what the fuck she went through." Tempest looked at him, wondering where he got off. "You men are all the same.' She muttered, getting up and turning on her laptop.

"I'll deal wit you later.' Ice promised as he headed for the door, too angry to talk.

"Deal with me now." She challenged, her eyes locking with his. "Good luck if you think you gonna bring it, Boy." She added as he broke the eye contact and headed out the door, slamming it. Ice took the long way to Brian and Tiffany's trailer and knocked on the door, his blood rushing form the anger he was fighting to control.

'Hey Bro." Tiffany answered the door quietly, her mouth in a tight line as she picked up random things to pack, it being the last day of Wars.

"You okay, Sis?" Ice asked, sitting down and popping open a Corona, then making a face. He was so mad he had forgotten he didn't like Coronas. The look of shock and his expression made even Tiffany crack a smile. She poured him a shot of Jack Daniels as he helped himself to the leftover breakfast she has cooked for Brian, who was in the shower. She slid it across the table and scowled.

"You mean besides the fact that I'm the one who's practically the one to blame for her getting hurt by my own damned husband?" She sighed, pouring herself a shot and downing it. "Yeah, I'm great, thanks." She poured another shot and said bitterly.

"No one blames you, stop." Ice shook his head as he stuffed his face with cold scrambled eggs.

"Well, how about I blame myself, then?" Tiffany stopped and looked at her brother.

"You shouldn't." Ice assured her, followed by a surprise admittance from Brian, fresh out of the shower, stenciling in the doorway, clad only in a towel. "Get some clothes on, Man." Ice shielded his eyes, pretending to be traumatized. Brian got dressed and came back out, thumping Ice on the head as he passed him to Tiffany. He put his arms around her from behind as she stood at the sink, doing dishes only to keep her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry I was bein an ass." He whispered in her ear, making her look down to hide her smile. He wasn't going to get off so easily. Just yet.

"Thanks for breakfast, I'm out. Just wanted to let you know J was ok and asleep." Ice got up and stretched, checking his watch.

"You came to eat, shut that shit up." Tiffany disagreed with a smile at her brother.

"Sue me, but after I go school someone." Ice nodded at her, making her look curious.

"And who might you be schooling, dear brother?" She asked, arms folded as Brian held her in her arms. She wasn't ready to deal with him yet so she was being compliant but not so attentive to him either.

"My girl, who has an attitude problem." Ice said and opened the door.

"My money's on my home girl, but, hey yo funeral." Tiffany called after him as he left.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Brian agreed, his voice imitating an 'amen' voice. He looked at Tiffany until she smiled. "Forgive me yet?" He asked, kissing her.

"I don't know. You're digging slowly but surely." She replied. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and straddled her. Outside, they could hear Ice's whistle to stop Tempest from leaving.

"Oh, is it later? Damn, how time flies." Tempest sarcastically said as she stood in front of her car, her body stiff and her mood not the best it could be.

"Shut that shit up and change that attitude, Tempest." Ice pointed at her, his face red with anger.

"No, you shut up and go fuck yourself. I'm sick to death of hearing what I should, shouldn't do. I'm a big girl and I don't need you schoolin me on shit, but thanks for tryin." Tempest shot back, now sitting on the hood and smiling sweetly, waiting for his reply.

"Don't forget who you're talking to, now stop with the games." Ice growled, not happy she was talking back to him and in this way at that.

"The only games gettin played round here lately are gettin played by you and I've had it up to here wit your stupid ass games, Boy" Tempest put her hand to her throat, making a slitting throat 

motion, still not getting worked up like he was. She loved being deathly calm. It had so many advantages and it made him look like that much more of an ass. "You been around Dom way too damn long, I am starting to think." She added as she stretched back on the hood, getting combatable. Neither of them gave in to one another, so she knew it would be a long ass day.

"I don't fucking need Ice to teach me shit and you know that. I'm gonna give you one more chance to chill it out and when I come back, you better be ready. You know, I got power over you gang wise and I would hate to have to kick your ass." Ice yelled, his temper getting the best of him.

"Bring it, Boy. I got power over my own shit, I really don't need to stick wit you while you're cryin over stupid shit. I could walk away right now and never look back, Icy, so maybe you better watch that back, and your step. Cali's my house Ice, and when you in my house, you betta remember that." Tempest shot back, jumping off the car. Tiffany and Brian came outside in time to see Ice lunge for her.

"Ice! Man, come on, let's go for a drive." Brian held him back, his arm around his neck from the side.

"Tempest, you guys need to break this shit up." Tiffany said, standing beside her friend.

"He wanted to deal wit me later so now he's dealing. He brought this on, Tiff. I didn't say shit to him." Tempest shook her head, "until he said hat gang shit. Again. What the fuck happened to keeping it separate, Ice?" Tempest asked, smirking at her man.

"Both of you should just stop.' Tiffany warned, knowing it was leading nowhere good.

"The bitches of all bitches started it." Ice shook his head.

"That's it!" Tempest leapt for his throat, Tiffany catching her.

"Ice, I can't believe you, what the hell is your deal? You take something or you wiredrawing? Shit." Tiffany shook her head at him, astounded at his audacity.

"We're outta here for a while." Brian told Tiffany, pulling Ice with him,

"Don't bother bringin him back, it's over." Tempest yelled after the two.


	12. a dramatic day of racing

UB2 chapter 12

"This shit sucks, how we gonna get them to squash this shit?" Brian asked his wife as the two ate at a restaurant a few miles away from Wars. They were having a much needed time out.

"Yeah, it does but you are better off to not take sides and stay outta it." Tiffany agreed, taking a drink of the coffee they were having. It was only a few hours after Ice and Tempest's heated fight and they were trying to unwind before Brian had his last races.

"I hate being caught in the middle." He griped, feeling like he was being personally tortured. Both of them were in the middle of a sibling and best friend fighting.

"I guess better to be in the middle then not at all." Tiffany sighed, messaging Brian's shoulders and resting her head on them afterwards.

"Shit, I gotta get up in an hour to race. No point in goin to sleep." Brian looked at his watch. He was due to enter his first and one of the bigger races in less than that, actually, he noticed. He and Tiffany hadn't yet made it to bed, and the sleeplessness was wearing on him.

"You okay to go?' Tiffany put her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm good." He sighed, his eyes bloodshot. He was looking worn out, Tiffany fretted as she played with his hair." Hey, second thought, you got something to keep me awake?" Brian said the last part over a cough as he looked away grinning as his wife stared at him in shock.

"Mr. Pure and Innocent wants something illegal?" She pretended to fall over as she held his gaze. "Are you my husband? What did you do with him?" She asked, suppressing a grin, sounding skeptical.

"I can't tell you that." he joked, stroking her hair.

"You a cop?' She couldn't' resist asking it. He looked at her, then shook his head.

"You are so in trouble right now for that one." He pointed to her as he walked her to the car, his arm around her waist.

"I like being in trouble. it's how I roll." Tiffany nodded seriously, a slight grin emerging as Brian laughed.

"It looks good when it's on you. I don't look so hot when I'm the one in trouble." Brian kissed her, his hand holding the back of her head.

"So, who's' this person that changed my pure and innocent man?" Tiffany ran her hands through his golden hair,

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't Tonya." He joked, waiting for a reaction out of her. She pushed him away and tried to walk away. He attacked her, tickling her to no avail.

"You got nerve, O'Connor." She said, breathing hard and surrendering.

"Yeah, so I been told." he grinned boyishly. "Do I get a reprieve?" he asked, as he held his hands up to indicate he would tickle her again.

"I suppose." Tiffany kissed him with a smile.

"You know, you been a bad influence on me isn't all that bad, now is it?' Brian ducked, knowing she was going to punch him more than likely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's yo game, Toretto?"' A voice asked as Dominic turned around as he was fixing to get in his car to line up for his first race.

"What, you couldn't' manage enough money to race me so you had to try to come talk shit?' Dominic frowned, not in the mood for games.

"Easy, Dom, Easy." Edwin held up his hands. "Just wanted to say hi was all." Edwin grinned and shook his head.

"Hi." Dominic grumbled, looking over the engine of the red RX-7. "Where you been at these days?" He asked, squinting from the sun.

"Stock car racing. My friend Dre's hookin me up." Edwin pointed to Dre, who had walked up, smiling and in race attire.

"Where's J?" She asked, handing Dominic a rag to wipe off his oily hands.

"Hell if I know, why? You saw we broke up. Why?" Dominic leaned back on his car, his mood fouler than even before.

"Wanted to check on her. You up for this race too, eh?" She asked, indicating she was racing him, meaning she was now not only part of the reason that he had broke up with Jordan but was also competition.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked, deciding to be somewhat nice.

"Yup and don't be shocked if I win this one." She grinned, her blood rushing from the adrenaline.

"Please, bring it to the blacktop. Until you do, no braggin rites." Dominic grinned cockily, squinting form the hot California sun.

"Ha! You haven't seen me race in a long time, Toretto." Dre challenged, not liking his attitude.

"I got a name for you stock car racers." Dominic grinned at Edwin and Dre, seeing Edwin's arm holding Dre back.

"Yeah and what would that be?" Dre asked, taking a deep breath.

"See, we call stock car racers tail chasers. When you go pro, you become slow. I deal with your kind all the time, thinking they can beat me." Dominic shrugged as Dre frowned, now pissed off.

"You'll see, you'll see." She warned. They lined up to the race's starting line and glared at each other, neither clearly happy at the conversation that had just taken place. The flag was thrown and the cars peeled out, the smell of burning rubber assaulting the air.

"Piece of cake, little girl." Dominic shook his head as he watched her take an early lead, a third car and fourth passing him, something he did for show. He liked to let them all think they had the win and it was in the bag. He grinned as he cruised, shifting gears. This was too easy. He was gaining and taking lead over the third and fourth racers when the last car clipped the car he was inching up on, causing it to spin into his car. "Shit!" He floored the petal, trying to get out of the way of the two cars weaving out of control. He was neck and neck with Dre's car now, the two cars inches behind them as they cruised, one car hitting the both of them. They hit the brakes and slid to the line, though the race official shook his head.

"Who won?' Dominic and Dre both jumped out, eager to know.

"No one." The guy said, marking on some papers and not looking up.

"You're kidding, right?" Dominic scoffed.

"No." The guy said, walking away.

"That's Stupid! We both managed to finish!" Dre yelled, throwing her hat down in disgust.

"You want to rerace, then line up again after the blacktop's cleaned." The guy told her, handing back her wager.

"Toretto, I'll see you later." Dre nodded, her temper making him smile as he walked away and waved over his shoulder. He saw Ice and headed his way.

"It's not my day, how bout you?" Dominic sighed, wiping his bald forehead of sweat. Ice shook his head.

"Well, if you call almost kickin my girl's ass and becoming single a good day, then I don't know what you're talkin bout." Ice nodded, himself not in a good mood either. "What the hell happened wit the race?" He asked, nodding towards the track.

"They let amateurs on the blacktop and they fucked up the tar." Dominic shrugged.

"Wanna hit the bars?" Ice asked, checking his watch.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Dominic asked, thinking a drink sounded good. It was only 9:45 a.m. but it was already 102 degrees, hot as hell. "I got time." he added, jumping into Ice's corvette. He tried to keep his mind from wandering about Jordan, what she was doing, if she was okay, how she was feeling.

"It's a little country but it should work. All beverages gotta be the same." Ice pulled into a hole in the wall bar.

"What else you expect to find this early in the morning, ice?" Dominic chuckled as he got out, adjusting the shirt he was wearing.

"Shut up." Ice retorted sarcastically. They sat down and ordered a continuing tab of Coronas for Dominic and some mixed drink for Ice. "Why don't' you try talking to her?' Ice asked after the two sat in silence for a few minutes. He had been watching Dominic's expressions and knew he was thinking about her.

"Nope, it's on her." Dominic sighed, hating himself for being so stubborn. "Why don't you talk to Tempest and then I'll talk to Jordan." Dominic challenged, almost half hoping Ice would go for it.

"Hell no. She's the wrong one, she knows that shit, too.' Ice stiffened, not even grinning anymore.

"And Jordan's not the wrong one? " Dominic raised an eyebrow.

"She is." Ice assured him, knowing Dominic was right. Jordan had been outta line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You gonna sleep all day?" Brian shook his sister after checking on her in Tempest's trailer.

"Yup." She mumbled, covering her head with her pillow. Brian grabbed the pillow, the two of them having a tug o war as he attempted to make her wake up.

"Nope, you are not. You can't." Brian shook his head, shaking her. She groaned in annoyance and looked at her brother.

"What does it matter? Why must I get up, I mean, really, what is the point?' She asked, scowling.

"To support your brother, your friends. Tempest has a race soon and Dre's racing. Come on, J, you can't mope in bed." Brian sighed, pulling her body out from under the covers.

"I can and I am going to ." Jordan pulled the covers over her head.

"You are going to force me to do something I don't want to have to do." Brian warned, his voice telling Jordan he was grinning.

"Whateva." Jordan shrugged, not looking for out of the covers.

"Fine. Wake your ass up." Brian took the pitcher of water he had and poured it over the head of the bed and her frame, making her scream. She jumped up, making Brian grin with pride.

"You have got some nerve, you ass." Jordan growled, staring at him harshly.

"You sound like Tempest and you are not the first person to tell me this." Brian affirmed to his sister, making her grab a pillow and slap him on the back of the head fiercely. "See you outside in five minutes or I'll get more water." He warned as Tiffany opened the door to check on the holdup, knowing Brian was up soon to race. Jordan got up and got dressed in some cutoffs and a tank top that was black. She grabbed her purse and headed for Tiff's car.

"Hung over?" Tiffany asked, as they followed Brian to the race site.

"Nope." She replied shortly, her hair still dripping wet.

"You wouldn't' tell me anyways, right?" Tiffany shook her head.

"You got it." Jordan leaned her head back and put on her sunglasses. They pulled up to see a wrecker taking away a yellow Miata. They walked over to the group, not saying a word. The group seemed to be as tense as Jordan's heart felt. She was trying her hardest to not cave and cry, like she was used to doing. She was going to stick it out an take it without spilling any tears.

"Dom's on his way, he's got a rematch with Dre. Then I'm up." Tempest told the guys as the two girls walked up. "Hey Blondie." She grinned as Jordan flicked her hair.

"Heya yourself." Jordan tried to smile.

"You feelin ok?" She asked, knowing it wasn't' the physical pain eating at her.

"Yeah, I am fine. Go smoke someone and quit worrying 'bout me." Jordan laughed, her foot playing in the sand as she talked.

"I'm Tempest, you can't fool me so stop trying." Tempest grinned, flicking Jordan's hair now.

"She's blonde. She don't remember these things" Tiffany joined in the aggravating.

"You two should not be allowed to hang out with each other." Jordan declared, making Tiffany and tempest grin proudly.

Where's Dre?" Dominic got out of Ice's car, asking Brian.

"Dude, you can't race. You've been drinkin." Brian looked at Dominic like he was insane.

"Nah, I am fine." Dominic waved of his concern, nodding at Ice and Brian, who were stood apart from the girls as Tej and Roman walked up.

"Dom, you can't ." Ice agreed with Brian.

'Yeah, I can." Dominic slurred, shaking his head ad folding his arms. " I am totally fine." He argued.

"No, you're not. Someone else needs to race fo yo ass." Roman suggested.

"Who, tell me who, Mr. Pearce." Dominic glared, not liking to be disagreed with.

"I'll race for you." Tej said quietly, shocking the rest f the group that was present.

"Hell no, you just want to race to get wit Jordan. You think that's gonna help you?' Dominic growled.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy." Tej shook his head, keeping his cool. He was used to hotheads and Dominic wasn't anything new he hadn't seen before.

"Take it easy? HA ! My ass. You know I am right." Dominic pointed at Tej, getting closer t his face.

"I was trying to be nice but whatevea." Tej shook his head, trying to let t go. Brian stood between them, looking to be stressed.

"Stop, Dom." Brian pleaded.

"Take his side, do it. I don't care. I might as well let him have my car, and why not J too?" Dominic asked, Ice puling him away.

"Dom, get ahold of yourself." Ice suggested.

"Don't want to." Dominic told his friend honestly.

"Take my car, Bro." Brian nodded.

"Nah, man, he's right, I can't race." Tej shook his head.

"Dude, would I tell you to take my car if you couldn't' race" Brian asked, as Tej walked away.

"Letty, your boy's drunk and he's up against Dre so can you go race for him?" Tej asked, walking up to Letty as she talked to Tiffany, tempest, and Jordan.

"Yeah, sure." Letty sighed, hating the tension on between the crew.

"He's drunk?" Jordan asked, shocked. Tej looked at her and nodded.

"Step up that game, boy, if you want a chance wit her." Tempest whispered from behind Tej.

"Hey j, want to go get a bite to eat?" Tej asked, shocking his damn self. Jordan looked at Dominic and then smiled.

"Sure, let's go." Jordan smiled at Tej, making him grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You seen her yet?" A voice asked the other one.

"Not yet, she's in my crew so I'll see her soon enough." The voice replied as the two watched the races.

"Good, good. Keep a close eye on her, I ain't fucking this time up." The voice declared as they saw race flag go down.

"I wouldn't try anything here, you would be nuts." The other voice replied.

"No worries, I'm not. In fact, it'll be a little while before Princess even knows she's in way too deep and in too much trouble for help." The sinister voice laughed.


	13. triple trouble

A/N: Just to let you all know, I do not wish to imply that I agree with drunk driving, drinking and driving, nor do I agree with the drug usage in my story. I wanted to clear that up, tho a bit late, lol. I write fiction and this is simply a fictitious story so anyone who thinks it's cool to do drugs or drink and drive, it's really not and it kills so many people.

"Come on, J, lighten up and have some fun. Please?" Dre asked Jordan at the bowling alley they were hanging out at. It had been almost three months since race wars and Jordan, still not reconciled with Dominic, was doing things to keep her away from her normal scene.

"I am lightened up." Jordan aimed the ball at the lane and focused, then throwing it into the gutter by lack of skills. She plopped down at the bench and wrote down her score, sighing. Dre pushed another beer in front of her and grinned.

'Drink up, you need to lighten up a hella lot more." She nodded as she took her turn, then high fiving the other girls they were hanging out with.

"I'm going to become an alcoholic on my own merit, without Temp's help." Jordan declared.

"Temp an alcoholic?" Dre looked shocked, her eyes blinking a few times in shock.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just she's my drinkin partner." Jordan drawled, mocking Tempest's mocking of a hick voice. "We have tons of fun." Jordan laughed.

"Tiff don't drink?" Dre looked intrigued.

"Not as much as other things, no. She doesn't care for beer too much." Jordan folded her arms, loosing herself in her thoughts yet again. She would not cave to the fact that she wanted Dominic Toretto back for nothing. She was being strong and not even whining about it, much less crying and she was quite proud of herself for it.

"Cool. You're up." Dre nodded and laughed when Jordan missed the pins by a small amount.

"Shut up." Jordan grumbled, good naturedly. She took her drink to sit and wait for her next turn. She was bored but didn't want to make an excuse to leave, that would make Dre have to leave as well since she was her ride.

"J, you got so many guys into you at school, why you still moping?" Dre sat down after her turn. Jordan shook her head.

"I don't know, maybe because I love him." Jordan said her voice sarcastic.

"Yeah and like Tempest says, he's being an ass to not talk to you." Dre put an arm around her, attempting to comfort her.

"It's pretty much my fault." Jordan sighed, still not giving in and smiling at Dre's attempt at humor.

"You are more forgiving than me with your man." One of the other girls scowled, not liking the fact Jordan was taking the blame on herself.

"Dre, I'm sorry, I think it's time to go." Jordan stood up and stretched, and pulling up her low rise jeans and shaking her head, biting her tongue.

"Fine, let's go." Dre nodded, finishing up her beer.

"Come on, J, stay. Please? He's more than likely out with some racer chaser." The other friend begged, her hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about him, my house, my life or anything. I just came to have some fun." Jordan's stance was defiant as she looked menacingly at her friends.

"Ok, ok, we'll stop. We're just concerned." Dre nodded, encouraged by Jordan's body relaxing somewhat. "Come on, drink up and let's see if that helps your score." She grinned mischievously.

"Fine, one more game." Jordan warned, then smiled at the mixed drink Dre gave her. She could drink that much better than the beer she was choking down by force and without ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When you gonna get back together with Jordan, man?" Leon asked Dominic as they worked together on a Honda civic that had Dominic stumped, something he was not used to being. He had been so lost in his misery that he was finding it hard to get anything done.

"Leon, when you gonna mind your own business? I'm not givin in this time." Dominic frowned, wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

"Boy, you are workin on my nerve and everyone else's." Letty grumbled from the car she was under, a few inches away.

"What? What was that?" Dominic put down his wrench and stared in her direction as Leon hid his grin, turning away to keep from being on his friend and boss's list.

"Nothin." Letty shook her head, choosing to go back under the car and let it go.

"I don't need you guys doin this shit, so stop already." Dominic stormed out, into the office, making Tempest, walking in, look amused.

"His head still up his ass?" She asked, putting drinks beside Leon and Letty.

"Of course." Letty scowled, blowing the hair out of her face. "Thanks." She added as she took a drink. Tempest nodded and went to look at the car she had been babying.

"Hey Temp, can I talk to you?" Tiffany walked in, looking smug. This made a very bored Tempest look awake now.

"Wassup?" She asked, walking outside into the rain, the clouds covering the setting sun.

"I gotta job for us tonight. It's small, but it's worth our while." Tiffany nodded as she took some trash out of her car, then wiping a smudge off her drop top. She also babied her car.

"Talk to me, I am all for it. I'm tired of the damn moodiness goin around." She admitted as she got into Tiffany's car.

"Oh, and you wouldn't be causing any of that right, miss I'm so innocent?" Tiffany asked dryly as Tempest batted her eyes, pulling a full stop Jordan act.

"You are so right today, props to you." Tempest laughed, making Tiffany shake her head.

"I'll tell you once again, that act just don't work for you. Miss Jordan is even having a time pulling it off here lately." Tiffany nodded, backing out as Brian and Vince pulled in, separate cars. Her eyes narrowed.  
"Yeah, I think she's being influenced a little too much." Tempest agreed, staring at Tiffany and wondering why her eyes had narrowed to slits when they passed Brian. "Tiff, what's the deal?" She asked, watching Tiffany take her anger out on the stick shift.

"Nothing, why?" Tiffany asked, popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Oh, don't pull that shit, I know you better than that and that 'I don't care act' doesn't work for you." Tempest taunted her best friend as they drove along the busy street down from the Toretto household.

"As J would say, Ugh." Tiffany smiled, flipping her hair indignantly. They both laughed at that one. "Mia's home from prison today and I can't believe Brian went to get her. Just a little irritated, to say the least." Tiffany turned up the radio as they hit the highway.

"She betta watch her step or Miss Perfect will be on my list too." Tempest leaned back and cracked her knuckles.

"Who isn't on your list?" Tiffany joked, turning to the pathway leading out towards the desert.

"And being my list is same as yours, you are talkin shit bout yourself too." Tempest shook her head as she played with the radio channels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dom, you gonna talk to me?" Mia leaned on the doorframe, skinner than she had ever been. He looked up at her, a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes.

"Why would you do that? Drugs or no drugs?" Dominic stiffened. He hadn't talked to her since the whole thing had happened, her only getting a year of rehab, he felt it was too easy of a punishment.

"Gawd, Dom, I have regretted it every day..." Mia trailed off, her voice showing the hurt in her voice.

"And you should, Jesse's dead, Mia. I tried my hardest to protect him and Jordan is scarred for life, none of this has been easy on any of us." Dominic's voice boomed, wishing he knew where Jordan was. He loved his sister, she was family, but he still didn't trust her. She had chosen other things over the family one too many times in his opinion.

"Yeah, you go ahead and put that shit on me, Dom. It's just like you." Mia ran out crying, swishing past Brian, Leon, Vince, and Letty.

"Must be a damn full moon." Leon remarked as Letty went after her. She felt for her.

"Mia, give them some time, Girl." Letty found a distraught Mia crying inside the small bathroom.

"They all hate me, I hate to think of having to face Tiffany, Jordan, or Tempest." Mia said getting up and wiping her face.

"Hey, it took guts to come back after that shit, I'll give you that. But you gotta stick it out." Letty reasoned.

"No, no , I don't. I'm out of here before they see me." Mia headed for the door determinedly, ready to go get her bag and leave.

"Not so easy, girl. Now you see how hard it was for Dom to come home after almost killing Kenny and then the heists. Everyone fucks up, the important thing is you are clean, you apologize to Jordan and get on wit your life." Letty shrugged, leaning against the door.

"I can't face the girls, Let. I can't." Mia said, her face crumpling into tears as she put her head in her hands, mostly from shame.

"You can and you will. It's not our way to run from things." Letty said, her tone almost firm sounding. She had to often have that tone with the group, her being so clam and level headed compared to the rest of them. "You go five minutes to clean up and then I'm taking you home for a welcome home dinner." Letty nodded and left, leaving Mia frowning.,

"Some welcome home dinner it'll be. More like lynch mobbing." She muttered, wishing Letty wasn't so stubborn in her own ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

"Come on, Dre, it's time to go." Jordan said, hours later as it was almost midnight, the girls still at the bowling alley. Jordan was tired of being hit on by cheesy guys wanting her attention and she wasn't amused by their antics as they talked to Dre about her as though she wasn't even there.

"Yeah, girl, one sec." Dre nodded, throwing her last ball. They hadn't paid for a game all night since the bowling alley was now full and almost to the point of being over packed. Jordan sat there patiently, herself feeling a bit more than a buzz from all the free drinks they had been given.

"Those beautiful eyes of yours real?" An older guy smoking a cigarettes down beside her. She shrunk closer to the edge of the opposite side and looked away, trying not to acknowledge the man. "What, you can't talk?" The guy asked, almost leering.

"Oh, I can talk. I just don't feel the need to talk to you." Jordan got up and walked towards the door.

"Sorry, let's go." Dre caught up to her as she hit the cold weather outside, the rain making it rather chilly since both girls were in a strapless, backless top, Jordan in her usual capris she valued so much to hide her scars on her legs and Dre in her leather 'racer' pants.

"You okay to drive?" Jordan asked, skeptically.

"Get in the damn car, woman! You are such a damn worrywart. I thought I gave you enough alcohol to loosen you up." Dre teased, making Jordan grin as well. She shivered and got in, taking the last of her drink with her. "You might be a alcoholic as many drinks you had, homeslice. What, that's the seventh gin and juice? And with lime, gross." Dre teased.

"Shut up, lime is the bomb. It takes any bite outta alcohol and is good as hell. And your words are slurring, so don't talk to me about being an alcoholic," Jordan laughed as she relaxed in the bucket seat of Dre's car. A song she hadn't heard before came on and for some odd reason, she listened to the words, finding irony.

'He doesn't mean a thing to me,

just another pretty face to see,

cos all of the time, not that I'm dying for this,

and I'd never let him next to me,

He's the kind of guy who thinks he's smart,

he's the type that always looks the part,

he's on the make, he's on the take,

and I'd never let him touch my heart,

He didn't mean to catch my eye,

well he's lucky he just walked on by,

If he ever met, a girl like me,

are you kidding?

well I'd tell him that I'd rather die...'

"Turn that off or you're gonna get depressed again." Dre scolded, turning off the song by Deep Dish.

"Too late." Jordan sighed, hating to be the party pooper yet again. She reached around to the back seat to fish in the cooler that was in Dre's car and took out a Corona.

"What'ya gonna do now? There's no lime hidden in there magically." Dre smirked, making Jordan slap her arm out of impulsiveness.

"I am going to drink it, if you don't mind." Jordan stated, rather matter of factly, making Dre shake her head in objection.

"You can't! Girl, you'll get me fined for an open container!" Dre protested.

"Oh please, stop, you are killin me! You got a damn beer in your hand right now! Are you too drunk to remember?" Jordan shrieked, cracking up.

"No, I just chose to not acknowledge that fact, thanks." Dre grinned impishly as she hit the highway, heading back towards her house. Jordan was spending the night, as she often did on the weekends, hating to be home around Dominic. Dre threw Jordan a big book of Cds. "Get busy and find us a good song, Holmes." She requested as she took another drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXX

"What you got for me, Hector?" Dominic asked, sitting on top of his car as they sat at the races, the Toretto gang in the middle, as always. Dommnic smiled at a blonde vying for his attention and Vince slapped his arm.

"Brotha, you got a woman, you need to get it settled.' Vince shrugged while Dominic stared at him in disbelief.

"You of all people are tellin me this?" Dominic folded his arms in skepticism. Vince held up his hands like he was being robbed and grinned, knowing it was amazing even he was wanting them to get back together.

"Just being a true friend, you gotta trust me on this one" Vince shrugged, jumping off the hood of his car as more females made their way to them. Then he saw Mia, off to the side, lost in what seemed to be her own world. "I'll be back, Dom." He nodded and took off, not waiting for a reply.

"Yo, Arizona, you racin or shall I?" Dominic asked as an ambitious crowd of younger racers were encircling the two, all of them clearly eager to race the famous DT crew. Brian grinned boyishly and shook his head.

"I think they wanna race you, Dom. I could be wrong..." Brian joked as he drew out their anticipation. He noticed he was getting some dirty looks and grinned even bigger, loving it. He had a hard time getting to do his first run with Dominic, so he was just passing the tradition on and down to the newer racers. Dominic tried to hide his grin as he shook his head in amusement. Brian was always one to mess with people. His smile and teasing was interrupted by his cell phone he had and he excused himself for a bit.

"We need to speak to Brian O'Connor, please." A gruff voice requested. The rest of the conversation was silent on Brian's part as he listened to the person calling. He hung up, his body in shock and somewhat numb. He walked over to Hector as he dialed Tiffany. Tiffany, with Tempest, looked at her phone and scoffed.

"He is checking up to see what we're doing even though he promised not to." She threw the phone down in disgust, not happy with his actions in the last day or so. Back at the races, Brian threw down the phone in a flurry of panic.

"Shit" He muttered his famous phrase and watched the newer racers. Then an idea occurred to him. "Hey, man, can you do me a favor?" He asked a guy by the name of what he thought was Alan.

"Whatcha need?" The Hispanic guy asked, looking shocked Brian was talking to him.

"You got a cell on ya, Bro? Mine just died and I have an emergency. Can you call this number for me?" Brian asked, scribbling Tempest's number on a piece of paper. The guy nodded, then looked suspicious.

"Is this a joke?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Man, I have some problems and I need to get a hold of my wife and her friend ASAP." Brian tried to be patient, knowing it wasn't his fault that the guy was curious. He gave him the rest of the directions and waited, hoping Tempest would answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you just text me?" Tiffany stormed in the hospital after Tempest had answered her phone and they had rushed to the all too familiar place.

"You didn't answer, I couldn't think." Brian paced.

"How is she?" Tempest asked, looking at the crew to try and get an answer from their faces to no avail.

"She's in surgery for her knee, its twisted all to hell and she'll be here for a few days and she was unconscious when they brought her in." Leon sighed, hating to tell her the bad news.

"Son of a bitch, the kid can't catch a break." Tempest muttered. She walked over to Brian and Tiffany, who looked to be in a deep conversation.

"They were out drinking and driving." Brian finished his sentence just as Tempest had walked up. Tiffany shot Tempest a look and Tempest cracked her knuckles, having a good idea of what and how happened.

"Who was driving, no, let me guess. Dre, right?" Tiffany asked, pacing to control her fury.

"Yeah." Brian said, looking at the two girls in confusion as to how they would know.

"Let's go." Tiffany headed for hall, seeing Dre coming down the long corridor, limping.

"After you. Not. I'm first." Tempest growled, taking off.

"Tempest, now is not the time to be mean. We should find out the story first and get her side of things and we would be in jail if we did bodily harm now." Tiffany held Tempest back after catching up to her.

"Are you serious? You gotta be shittin me." Tempest looked in true awe at her friend as she stopped.

"I was, now I'm not. I can't let you be first." Tiffany grinned, taking off. Tempest was right on her heels, angry at her own self for falling for it. Tiffany had a way of being so convincing. It was one of her strengths and had gotten her into such high power.

"You are dirty." Tempest muttered under her breath. Tiffany ignored her, smiling at Dre.

"How ya doin?" Tiffany asked, looking at the slight limp she had.

"I'm okay, thanks. My car's totaled." Dre smiled, shrugging. Tiffany walked beside Dre at the pace she was going, looking concerned as Tempest recognized her look. It was time for good cop, bad cop, though Tempest doubted there would be any good cop portrayal this time as she followed behind, her mouth shut to play along.

"Did you have fun?" Tiffany asked, opening the door for her as they hit the outside door leading to the parking garage.

"Yeah, it was a blast. See ya." Dre looked a little nervous now, not sure why Tiffany was being so nice. It was eerie and for Tempest not to say a word was just odd to her.

"Wait, Hold up. You mean to tell me, you get our girl in a damn car crash and she's getting her knee sliced the fuck up to repair it AGAIN and all you care about is your car?" Tempest finally lost it, no longer able to control her mouth.

"Its not..." Dre stuttered, jumping at the loudness of Tempest's voice.

"Hold up, I am not finished. Full stop, you were driving. What did I tell you if you let her get hurt?"Tempest held up her hand, in her no nonsense way.

"I didn't mean to..." Dre shook her head.

"You did it, though. And you, are walkin outta here, barely a damn scratch on you and she's in there and you got nerve to not even ask how she's doin? HELL NO." Tempest swung at Dre as a police officer walked by.

"Break it up!" He grabbed Tempest and Tiffany pushed him off, now more irritated than ever. In minutes, there were four squad cars there to aid in arresting the two girls, due to Dre's claim.

"This is not over, Dre." Tempest warned, her voice deadly low as Dre walked away, more in shock than anything.

"Do you want to file charges on these two, miss?" The officer asked just after Tempest made her threat, not bothering to keep it from the cops. She didn't care. The law didn't affect her majority of the time anyways. Dre looked at the two, then a slow smile played across her lips.

"Yes, seeing as how they are threatening me, I think I should." She shrugged as Tempest fought the officer to get to her, the hand cuffs not even bothering her. She could use other parts of her body just as well, she figured.

"You can forget about goin pro, that's for damn sure, bank on it." Tiffany nodded as Dre walked away, smiling. "I will ruin you and everything you worked for." She promised as she was put into the cop car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn, Girl, what you won't do for attention." Ice walked in Jordan's room, fresh from a plane.

"Ice!" Jordan grinned, holding out her arms as she laid in the bed, two hours later. He gave her a hug and sat beside her, inspecting her scratched face and bruised shoulder.

"You know, I should be yellin at you." He tried to look firm but her big wide, happy to see him eyes couldn't let him do that. She giggled, making him smile and shake his head. "You got the 

good drugs, huh?" He asked as Brian walked in, not looking good but rather rough from the whole ordeal.

"Where's Tiff and Temp?" Jordan asked, wondering if something was wrong. She tried to sit up, but got a stern look from both Ice and Brian.

"Uh, jail." Brian said, over a cough and tried to ignore the stares of both Jordan and Ice.

"Do I wanna know why?" Ice frowned as Jordan's eyes began to close. Brian made a cut throat motion and pointed to the door. "I'll be right back, Miss Troublemaker." Ice reassured her as she opened her eyes at him getting up. She settled back to sleep, the medicine winning the battle over her banged up body.

"Don't flip out on me, there's been too much of that." Brian ran a hand through his hair as Ice looked at him expectantly. Ice nodded, deciding to save it for the real people who deserved the flipping out on.

"Where they at and why they there?" Ice asked, sitting down in a chair, feeling the jet lag from flying across the states to make it to the hospital. He had moved back to New York since the breakup and hadn't been around since. At the first call of trouble, he was on a plane.

"Well, my sister went out with Dre and they were drinkin and drivin and crashed into a median, from what I was told. Jordan had her eighth surgery on her knee and the doctor's not sure that is even gonna work. So, they got here and saw Dre and I guess... I don't know, none of us were around." Brian leaned on the wall, taking a deep breath. Ice patted him on the shoulder.

"I got those two, no worries. You just get some rest while she's sleepin and I'll handle the rest." Ice assured him, a smug look on his face.

"Good luck, you might need it." Brian warned, and Ice waved his concern off. He wondered what Tempest would say seeing him walk into the jail. He pondered leaving them both there but he was on their side this time for being in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, Tiff, wanna play cards?" Tempest asked, as the two sat in the tiny, small town jail that was a little ways away from LA.

"Sure, why not. I got nothin better to do." Tiffany grinned as Tempest was now the one who seemed to be up to something and have the idea. They sat down by the bars, on the floor and Tempest, not even being searched, pulled out a deck of cards. "Damn, Tej has been schoolin you, never leave without a deck a cards." Tiffany joked, making Tempest stick out her tongue and grin as she dealt. She noticed the attendant watching and nodded at Tiffany.

"Hey Barney Phife, you any good at cards? You wanna play?" Tempest asked, dealing out the cards.

"Oh, I am too good to play. I'm a good poker player. You couldn't compete." The guy blushed, though seemed confident like Tempest had judged him to be.

"Too bad, since you and your sheriff don't believe in taking people's possessions, I got a wad of money and I can play too. How cool is that?" Tempest asked, adjusting the rag on her head she had to tie back her hair.

"Tempest, be nice. You cannot take away the deputy's money. You'll get us into more trouble." Tiffany scolded, shaking her head and warning for the deputy's benefit.

"Yeah, you're right. I could break him in two hands at the least." Tempest shrugged, going back to dealing.

"No, you couldn't. I'm in. I have to play from this side, though." The guy pushed up his glasses and brought a chair over to the single cell in the room.

"Whateva works for ya, Boy." Tempest threw him some cards and suppressed a wolfish smile. She loved to take advantage of dumb fools, especially of the male gender. It made life so much more fun.

"Damn." The guy threw in his cards, surrendering another twenty dollars to her. "Ok, triple or nothing this time." He offered, not ready to give in.

"Your money, mine now, but aight." Tempest shrugged as Tiffany dealt this time, her mind on other things, such as how to take care of her problem and how her best friend was doing. "You ok, Tiff?" She asked as the deputy got up to answer the phone.

"Yeah, just majorly pissed the fuck off. At J too." Tiffany sighed, wondering how long it would be before they were out. She had business to take care of. Then it dawned on her she still had her cell phone and that was all it took to get her ball rolling for her plot of paybacks.

"Let's go, you lawbreakers." Ice walked in, amused by the tiny hole in the wall jail house. It had one cell and the deputy was sitting beside the girls. He about did a double take seeing his girl playing poker with him at that and his sister on her cell phone in the corner, obviously up to something.

"Hold up." Tempest replied, not looking up and purposely ignoring the fact that it was her ex boyfriend.

"What?" Ice asked, his voice dripping with a hint of anger and Ice, his trademark.

"One sec, Bro." Tiffany turned around from the corner, then turned back around to her phone conversation.

"SHit, I'll just leave then." Ice put his hands in his pocketed hoodie and started for the door, expecting them to object.

"Latta then." Tempest waved as she threw down another card, waiting on the man she had deemed Barney Phife to make his move. Ice stared at them, in shock. Tempts and Tiffany both knew all hell was about to break loose and soon. They went on doing their thing, not paying him any attention. He watched, his fury and tornadic attitude growing by the second at their disrespect.


	14. And all hell breaks loose and it all fal...

Ub2 chapter 14

And the hell breaks loose...

"Tempest, you better get up and come on." Ice took in a deep breath, his voice low. The deputy looked to be sizing him up, wondering if he was trouble.

"Pay my bail, fool. He ain't opening the doors till it's paid." Tempest sat back, yawning and stretching slowly for effect on her relaxedness. Ice clenched his fists, holding his words in, Cleary seething.

"Oh hey, Ice." Tiffany smiled, purposely waiting to say hi and pretend she had just now noticed him. She hung up her cell phone and went to the bars.

"You wanna stay here too?" Ice asked, his brow breaking a sweat out of anger. Tempest tired to hide her triumphant grin. He walked out, not saying a word after throwing down some cash.

"What, you want us to walk back?' Tempest came out, hiding her eyes from the sweltering sun. Ice turned to look at her, giving her a cold, go to hell look.

"What I want is for my girl to get her head outta her ass and get her shit together and loose the damn chip off her shoulder." Ice glared at her, then continued to walk to his car.

"You forget, I ain't yo girl anymore. You mad that call loud and clear." Tempest stopped and folded her arms.

"I made that clear? You're the one running your damn mouth and getting the big head." Ice said, opening his door to get in, not caring if she came with him or not.

"Big head? That is you, oh Tough Gang Leader who puts the gang over the girl." Tempest shot back.

"Can we get back to the hospital? I got to be there when J gets discharged." Tiffany rolled her eyes, tired of all the drama. She was tired period, and she was ready to get to the hospital to see Jordan to see what the hell she had been thinking.

"NO." They both yelled, then turned away from each other. Tiffany saw the keys in the ignition and got another idea, knowing it was in the best of both of their interests. She jumped in and took off, leaving the two to walk and talk.

"She did not just do that shit." Ice growled, his fists clenched.

"She did. What, you can't walk?" Tempest asked, taking off without him. He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. She looked at his tall figure, his black sunglasses on, the jersey and hat 

backwards and felt a level of anger disappear. She didn't mind the walk, she was used to doing physical things. It helped her work off the stress and keep in shape. Ice didn't seem to be taking is so well.

"You're really pissin me the fuck off." Ice yelled, getting into her face. Tempest stood there, smirking as his fist came close to her face. She knew he wouldn't do it, he had had too many chances before.

"Good then, we're even." Tempest backed up and again took off walking.

"Why are you being like this?" Ice threw his hands up, clearly at a loss now.

"Why do you always put the gang before me? I mean, we all clearly know where we stand on it , we're all fucking loyal, so why do that and try to pull rank on me all the damn time when you don't like I what I do?" Tempest stopped, being honest with him, something she felt he should consider a privilege. Most normally she would just try to push him overboard.

"Why do you got show out all the time?" Ice asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Because I put up with yo hot headed ass 24/7. I didn't get my ranking from being your girl, Ice. I worked for it. I'm a damn assassin, I mean, you act like I'm some damn gang member in it for play. I have proved myself time and time again. I got to where I got without you. The dating came after, in case you don't remember. So, please get off your high horse. Learn to keep shit separate." Tempest started walking again.

"So, we can give it another chance?" he asked making Tempest scream silently at his typical maleness.

"Ice, I need a break, I won't lie. You can do what you want, gang wise and relationship wise. I can't keep fighting. I got too many enemies to deal wit and a blonde headed chic I have to keep outta trouble like all the damn time, so between J, racing, the gang and my job, I think a break is good. I can't honestly say if we are ever going to get our shit together or not." Tempest sighed, slowing to a slower pace of walking. The rest of the walk was in silence. Tempest blatantly ignored his frowns, his what seemed to be pouting, and just kept walking. She could be the queen of silence and ignoring someone, lucky her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

"You okay, Tiff?" Brian asked, sitting outside his sister's room as Tiffany walked in the door, not looking happy.

"You better hope your girl keeps her distance from me and Jordan." Tiffany said, not buying his concerned act. She was still upset he had went to the hospital to get Mia.

"Tiff, I went to talk to her an make sure I could trust her." Brian looked his wife in the eyes, it finally dawning on him what he had done.

"Good, cause if she comes near me, I won't be talking. I kickass and ask questions later." Tiffany said, pulling away from Brian's outstretched arm. He looked at her, a boyish grin on his face, knowing it was his fuck up, even if it was a honest mistake, he still owned up to it.

"I know. I'm sorry. I am." he looked at her with his crystal blue eyes and pleaded with all his power for forgiveness.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Tiffany asked, letting Brian put his arms around her, though reluctantly.

"NO." Brian looked somewhat sheepish, not having the heart to get onto his sister, even if she was in the wrong. "I will, unless you want to." Brian sighed, running a hand though his hair. Tiffany took a deep breath, clearly not happy with Jordan.

"You know how I am, so I'll let you make that call." Tiffany ran her tongue over her teeth, trying to keep her anger about her in a collected fashion. She was having a hard time doing that, she couldn't imagine what in the life of her what Jordan had been thinking.

"Would you please?" Brian looked at her sincerely, making Tiffany wonder why she had even left the invitation open.

"Yeah, sure, why not. Don't expect her to be Mary fucking Sunshine when I'm done tearing into her, comprende?" Tiffany walked towards the hospital door, not waiting for a response. She didn't bother knocking and found Jordan to be awake, not happy. "That Knee hurt?" Tiffany asked as she stared out the room's window, not saying even so much as hi after a five minute period of silence.

"Yeah." Jordan said meekly, feeling the tension immediately.

"You know, I would say I was sorry for you, but you did this all on your own." Tiffany turned around, her face grimacing with anger at her stupidiness.

"I know." Jordan sighed miserably, knowing it was about to break loose. She knew how Tiffany's temper could be and this was one of the first times she was being on the receiving end.

"NO you don't know, Jordan! You and Dre coudla killed someone. You coulda...You know what, I'm not going to even bother. You know what all the possibilities were. You were being selfish and thinking only about yourself" Tiffany charged as Jordan looked at her in shock.

"Where did that come from? How was I being selfish?" Jordan's mouth was not gaping open in disbelief.

"Your poor me, I'm all done with Dominic act all because I got drunk. I mean, J, I know you been through some shit. But it doesn't give you a reason to act out and be stupid." Tiffany scolded, making Jordan's mouth open in wider shock. "Yeah, you have been acting like a damned fool. I mean, if I had been Dom, I woulda broke up with you too for that shit you pulled on him at that party." Tiffany threw her hands up, her blood pressure rising.

"I can't believe you would say this...' Jordan tailed off, her big blue eyes tearing up as she soaked in every menacing word of her best friend's .

"J, I am a true friend. True friends tell each other the truth, be it bad or good. I am not going to sugar coat it for you. You did something dumb, something I thought you were much smarter about." Tiffany shook her head as she saw one tear after another splash down her face.

"I'm sorry. Doesn't that count for anything?" Jordan asked weakly, feeling like she couldn't breathe, the shock so heavy on her chest along with the knowledge Tiffany was right.

"It does and you're damn lucky you didn't get into a wreck killing other people" Tiffany said, though her tone didn't make her sound as though she was over her anger. "I don't know what your deal is, but the excuses are only excuses. They don't mean shit when it fucking comes down to it, Jordan. You fucked up, take the damn responsibility." Tiffany paced the room, trying to make her words all form without cussing her out, the urge she was fighting hard.

"Did you hurt Dre?" Jordan asked, earning a look of pure disgust from her sister-in-law.

"You'll be lucky if I don't hurt you, little girl. Jordan, wake up and get off your pity party. WE all have shit happen to us. It doesn't' mean we can go around making bad decisions and putting things on the line. Like your damn knee. You have no idea. You know, we have really been understanding. But there comes a time to move past and there comes a time you have to want to make things better for yourself." Tiffany ranted, ignoring Jordan as she cried, stunned, to say the least.

"I ..." Jordan choked out, not knowing what to say. Words couldn't describe her misery.

"I wouldn't have said anything and I mighta let you go on being so damn reckless and shit but you're fucking with a lot of people I care about. The main one being you. Then there's Dom, Brian, and the crew. You put yourself in this one, there is not one reason to make it excusable, I don't care what you're facing, Jordan. Nothing was an excuse to be that stupid. And , no , I didn't hurt your friend, but rest assured, she tries to come near you or talk to you, or Vice versa, and it's on. I don't even trust myself at this point to go talk to her, she would end up dead." Tiffany got close to Jordan's tearstained face, her voice very low.

"She's not to blame..." Jordan shook her head, obviously floored at Tiffany's deathly threat.

"Well, she certainly didn't help you out in a good way, did she? Keep defending her and see what happens. I'm so fucking disappointed in you, Jordan. You have no idea, I thought you had a brain and were smart. Guess I was wrong." Tiffany sighed and walked out, leaving Jordan in a 

traumatic emotional state. She didn't stop to talk to any of the crew, she kept on going outside, her anger winning the battle over her emotions as she walked t her car, trying to take deep breaths. She heard raised voices and walked towards her car, only to see Tempest and Ice going at it as well. She kept on walking past, not wanting to get involved in their fight.

"Tempest, this is busllhit and you know it." Ice argued as he looked at her pleadingly. She turned her head, grateful to see Tiffany to the rescue.

"I do know a few things and one of them is that you are so damn full of yo self, you can't even realize when you're in the wrong. I was your girl, not some damn groupie that you could just order around. But, I guess, being in the gang, that is what you assumed I was." Tempest shrugged, her calm and wits totally about her.

"I never said that shit. What the hell, tempest?' Ice growled, becoming exhausted. They had been fighting for hours on end now.

"I can't tell you what anything is if you haven't got the damn memo by now, Ice." Tempest said, almost deafeatidly as she looked at Tiffany. She could tell just by looking at her that something was bothering her too. She looked at Ice one final time and shook her head. She walked up as close to him as she could get, put her hand on the bottom of his jaw and traced the outline sadly. "Ice, I loved you. You are one amazing guy but I can't keep doing this. It's useless torture. I say we call it quits and get on with our lives. You know as well as I do, the motto is business first and we gotta keep it all goin. So the only solution is to call it quits. For good." Tempest admitted, dejectedly as she began to pull away and walk away, though her heart was heavy.

"Baby, you don't mean that. I was an ass..." ice called after her, feeling his world he had been so high up in suddenly fall to the ground right in front of him.

"Just think about what I said, I'm outta here." Tempest jumped in Tiffany's car and motioned for her to go. She was silent as she stare out the window, her nor Tiffany saying a word.

"You ok?" Tiffany finally asked after they had been driving for an hour and a half in silence.

"No, I don't know. I can't get through to him and I'm not sure I even want to anymore. I'm tired of the ups and downs." Tempest admitted as Tiffany turned around, heading for the south side of town.

"I hear that. I totally relate. I went off on Jordan. Bad. More than I meant too." Tiffany confessed as she cruised the back alleys, clearly looking for someone or something.

"Hey, you gottta keep her in check somehow and letting her get away with what her and Dre did isn't the way." Tempest shrugged, knowing Tiffany couldn't have went off that badly on Jordan of all people. Anyone else, she would be worried.

"Yeah, but I mighta overdid it" Tiffany yawned, feeling tired and wore out and tired of drama. She was tired for Jordan and of what she had to face and tired of asking and always wondering what if she had killed the bastard who was her best friend's nightmare.

"If you did, it's not like she won't understand. She needed to be woke up, I agree. What, may I ask, are we looking for?" Tempest asked, arching an eyebrow and making Tiffany smile slightly.

"A little relief session. You know that favorite line of mine from my fave song, right?' Tiffany smiled as she looked at her watch.

"Anxiety?" Tempest asked knowingly with a grin.

"Wanna turn around an bitch slap somebody." They both chorused together, then laughed. Tempest rubbed her hands in anticipation.  
"Who you got in mind?" She asked, ready to get to work. The dirty part of her job was one she rather enjoyed, and it was quiet a stress reliever as well. She loved to make good use of her time. Getting two things accomplished at once was defiantly her definition of putting her time to good use.

"I got about five people who owe me money, I have been too preoccupied to care about the measly amount but seeing as how I see they are back in the streets, not afraid of me anymore, I have the urge to put the fear back into them. I figured you being so pent up and angry, would be perfect to help. Are you in?" Tiffany asked, as she looked at the street sign they were approaching.

"Yup, most defiantly. I am ready to get back into the game since all seems well and I'm free now." Tempest nodded, her thoughts on getting back to her fulltime job and getting back to work.

"Good, I got just the person I think we should pay a visit to." Tiffany smiled as she killed the headlights and pulled into the driveway quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Code Blue, Code blue." An overhead voice rang out loudly as the crew sat in the cafeteria of the hospital.

"Bout loud enough." Brian mumbled, his head killing him from lack of eating. He hated when things were so up in the air and so tense. Dominic just kept on staring at the fork he had been focusing on. He had been at the hospital the entire time, though staying off of Jordan's floor. Brian was down below the hospital, in the underground cafeteria, briefing him on her condition and how she was doing. "Dom, you should just go talk to her." Brian sighed as Ice came trudging in, looking like he was an shell, the inside part being dead and resolute.

"Hey." Dominic looked at Ice, knowing his situation hadn't been solved and feeling for him. Ice just nodded and sat down in the high backed chair backwards, his legs straddling the bottom part. His head rested on the back of the chair, his grim face telling it all to his friends. He looked like a whipped puppy dog, though Dominic decided to not say anything, he was more than likely looking that way himself.

"Shit, Jordan's paging. Be back later, guys." Brian got up with a yawn. He headed for her room in deep thought as Ice and Dominic talked about the bleak day they had both faced.

"She's my world, Dom. And I think it's over for good." Ice sighed, truly not knowing what to do. He had always been the one who got his way, no matter the price, consequence, or situation. He had never been told no in his life and Tempest was the one thing he truly wanted. To know it was over and unfixable left him with an indescribable feeling, almost as if he could spin out of control any second.

"I know what you mean." Dominic sighed.

"You still got a chance to get back wit J, Dom. Why you holdin out?" Ice looked at Dominic in wonder and confusion.

"She thinks I'm making her old, I shoulda listened to everyone about the age shit in the first place and she's better off without me, man." Dominic shook his head and slowly answered.

"You're going to lose her, Dominic. Look how many years I fucked around and now I lost Tempest for good. Don't make the same mistake, Man, I'm tellin ya. Squash the shit and go get her back. While you can." Ice sighed, his fist balled in anger, hurt, and pain.

"Sounds like you should do the same." Dominic shot back defensively, his hothead self hating to admit that anyone else was right when he felt like he was the one who was the one that was right.

"I tried, I'm tellin you, it's gonna be too late if you keep being a hot head." Ice warned as Dominic had to smile. He had never seen Ice like this before and it was rather enlightening, though he knew Ice was dealing the best he could and it was all seriousness.

"I just think she needs to grow up. I have to be somewhat right if Tiff, of all people, agree with me, right?" Dominic stretched out, then scratched his bald head.

"Yeah, but she's dealin the best she can." Ice defended his 'little sister'.

"And dealin she might be but shit, that can't be the case forever." Dominic sighed, not trying to be cold hearted. He was miserable and he knew that they both needed to give and meet in the middle. Now was not that time to try to settle it. "You just need to drop that gang shit with Temp and she'd be ok with you. You know that girl is like tiff. They are both ticking time bombs. Its' Just a matter of time before they next bomb explode. You gotta know when to walk on the field and when to stay behind shelter." Dominic laughed at his own comparison of the two girls.

"Yeah, but the gang's all I have had my whole life...till she came along. And I have to keep it all straight and I have to ...I don't know, Dom. It would be like if Jordan was on your street racin team and you loved her but you had to maintain...I can't even explain it." Ice put his head down on the table and banged it several times, getting strange looks from other people dining in the small, dim cafeteria. His backwards ball cap fell off, exposing the rag he had tied around his dirty blonde hair.

"You got it bad, Man." Dominic nodded as his cell phone rang and he saw Roman come waling in at a fast stride.

"I know this, fool. But my shit aint' solved with that little piece of info I already knew." Ice complained, shaking his head as Roman spotted the two and headed their way.

"And it ain't gonna be for a while, knowing Tempest." Dominic warned, making Ice bang his head on the table a few times more in misery.

"Brian needs you upstairs ASAP." Roman informed them as he took a deep breath from the fast pace he had been keeping. He wasn't his usual self, Dominic and Ice noticed, being it that he hadn't even made an attempt for the untouched food on the plate.

"What's wrong?" Ice asked, knowing something was up. He and Dominic followed Roman out as Roman was on his cell, trying to get a hold of what Ice guessed to be Tiffany or Tempest on the phone.


	15. somethin's up

Ub2 chapter 15

Ultimate Betrayal

What happened?

"What's goin on?" Tiffany opened the stairs leading to the critical floor Jordan was on, the door making a hiss as it opened. She was followed closely by Tempest and they both saw the white as a ghost Brian, his mouth open in shock as he stared towards his sister's room.

"They said code blue and rushed to her room, I was downstairs and was paged. I ...I thought it was J paging but it was Diego and they're still working on her." Brian stammered, his mind going in all kinds of directions, wondering what if and what was going to happen. Most people knew a code blue was a flat line or that when death was ultimately around the corner, reverse rarely an occurrence.

"No." Tiffany covered her mouth, her legs feeling like they were going to give up.

"We got up here as fast as we could." Vince, Leon, And Letty rushed in, saying not a word more seeing the distraught expressions among the group.

"You guys gotta have faith in that kid in there." Ice shook his head, reminding the group of who they were worried about. He walked up behind Tiffany and led her to a chair, sitting her down.

"She gave up after I was mean. I said that shit and I shoulda kept my mouth shut. I was too hard on her." Tiffany caught her tears at the corner of her eyes, refusing to privilege them of falling down her cheeks as she confessed to her brother in a small voice.

"And she'd expect no less from you." Ice soothed, holding his sister's hand as he knelt beside her.

"He's right. She'd be hella pissed if you babied her like we do all the time." Dominic sat down beside Tiffany on her other side, sighing in his own misery.

"That girl has to be okay, she's' overcome far too much." Tempest reasoned, mainly to convince herself as Brian and her stood closet to the room's door. She leaned over and peeked into the room's small rectangle window only to see blood pooling on the floor and a team of hospital officials working rapidly over her.

"Temp, come on. Sit down." Leon coaxed, seeing her reaction of her face deadening in color. They were all heavy hearted with the realization that this could really be the last of Jordan. All they had was the little hope that she would be revived. A code blue meant that the heart had stopped beating and the only thing was the hope of reviving that person under the code.

"Who was the last one to talk to her? Me? It's all my fault, Guys. I probably discouraged her." Tiffany tried to hold herself together, her consciousness getting the best of her as she was leaned 

over, her hands holding her head. She couldn't bear to look up at anyone or if a grim looking doctor stepped out of that room.

"Tiff, it was not you. She was doin fine…I don't know what happened." Brian put his arms around his wife and held her head to his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the hospital room, Diego, surrounded by several doctors and nurses were working nonstop to get Jordan's breathing back on its own.

"Jordan. Jordan, J, wake up." Diego called in her usual English accent as she pushed more nitrate into her intravenous line that was in her upper arm. She tapped her shoulder vigorously, hoping the familiarity of her voice would spark her to come to consciousness.

"You know her?" The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly as Diego watched her friend and chewed her lip nervously.

"Yeah, she should have this hospital named after her, she's been here so much." Diego sighed sadly.

"Her stats are looking better. Keep talking." The doctor nodded as the nurse rattled off her vitals, with increasing numbers, every few seconds or so.

"Jordan, hey girl. You got the whole team out there stressin." Diego finished pushing the medicine and disposed of the needle. Jordan's head shook, her eyes still closed, making Diego smile. "Ha. Come on, wake up, wake up. As Temp would say, where's Jordan? " Diego asked, encouraged by her quick progress. She couldn't' bring herself to walk out and face the crew if her and the team of doctors didn't get her back from the brink of death.

"She says…peek-a-boo too." Jordan whispered, licking her lips at the difficulty of talking, her eyes flickering as if she was trying to open them.

"Yes, yes, she does. Welcome back, Girl. You scared the hell outta me. You feeling any pain?" Diego asked, glancing at the doctor, still worried and in awe at his behavior. Doctors usually were not as nice and compassionate when it came to patients. They usually barked orders and moved at high paces without any cares to the nurses, if anyone knew the patient, any kind of that stuff. Good for this doctor, Diego thought, she would hate to have to throw punches at him.

"A little, I want to go home." Jordan cried, moaning as the doctor was working on her and her body part that was still gushing blood.

"Hey, no talk of that. You can see them in a bit if you hang on and try to work wit us, ok? Hang tough and you can talk to them. I'm giving you some morphine so you should be getting some relief." Diego said, her voice in a soothing tone as she opened a vial and then drew up the medicine. She pushed the medicine in at a timed pace and watched Jordan's vital signs. The 

doctor walked out, leaving the rest of them to finish cleaning up the room and Jordan. He was rushed by Brian and Tiffany.

"Is she ok?' Brian asked, his arms still around his wife.

"She slit her wrists, both of them and I am ordering her to be under a complete psyche evaluation and some time once she has recovered in a psyche ward after she's healed. That's a very depressed little girl." The doctor sighed, as he saw Brian's shocked look.

"She sliced her wrists? She wouldn't do that." Brian whispered wanting the crew to over hear just yet.

"She did and I'm sorry." The doctor nodded.

"You are not ordering her anywhere. She is fine." Tiffany growled, as the doctor continue dot talk.

"We'll discuss this at another time. I have another trauma victim on the way. Excuse me." The doctor said sidestepping Tiffany as Diego came out.

"Di" Roman asked, shocked to see his girlfriend in her room, as did the rest of the crew.

"you guys might want to sit down." Diego wiped her eyes, tired from her long twelve hour shift almost at end.

"Is she alive?" Tempest asked, not wanting to be patent after seeing Tiffany and Brian worked up only yards away.

"She is, I'll let Brian and Tiff tell ya the details, I have to go. I have another patient. I m sorry." Diego sighed as her beeper went off and after checking it. "She's good and stable thankfully. She lost a lot of blood and crashed She was under for about three minutes, so watch her closely. 'I'll be back in a n hour." Diego kissed Roman and flew down the hall in a rush, the beeper going off a second time.

"You awake, sis?" Brian asked, Tiffany following g behind him, still beating herself up and feeling guilty.

"Hey guys." Jordan smiled, licking her dry lips and tried to talk louder.

"You scared me. How you feelin?" Brian coughed nervously, his heart feeling as heavy as his feet did at the sight of his sister. Jordan opened her eyes and saw Tiffany behind her, almost t standoffishly.

"Why you cryin, Tiff?" Jordan asked, trying to sit up.

"I'm just.. Allergies.. Silly girl." Tiffany choked back a crack in her voice, looking at Jordan's blood bandaged hands. "What were ya thinkin, sweetheart? We're not mad, I'm not mad. I'm so sorry I was so hard on you." Tiffany stroked Jordan's hair and kept her voice very soft as she mentally tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"It wasn't' you. I don't know. I don't know." Jordan shook her head, Tiffany hushing her to not get her worked up so much as Brian paced, trying to find words.

"Relax, sis." Brian nodded in agreement with Tiffany's motions.

"I'm ok, really. Please don't look so scared." Jordan held Brian's hand , her grip weak, as she played with his hand nervously as she watched him for a reaction.

"You scared us." Brian admitted, though giving his trademark grin to make sure to make his sister quit worrying. It worked and se relaxed a little bit.

"I have to keep you on your toes." Jordan managed a half giggle, jumping when Tiffany's cell phone sounding, indicating she had a text message.

"Easy, just my phone." Tiffany assured her, forcing as she read the message. She realized she was being watched and smiled. "I'm gonna send Temp in here before she starts knocking out the nurses or holdin them hostage or some shit to see you, ok, Girl?" Tiffany asked, kissing Jordan's forehead and walking out in a rush after getting a nod and smile.

"IS she doin ok?" Leon jumped up, alongside Tempest.

"Yeah, she's doin peachy, as she would put it." Tiffany answered, her voice filled with sarcasm. She followed Tempest to the door. "Don't leave her side for nothin." Tiffany asked her tone and eyes pleading more than ordering as she whispered under her breath.

"Kay, what's goin on?" Tempest asked, knowing by the stiffness in her best friend's body that something was up.

"Let's just say I'm gonna go do the job I passed on to you a while back. I got it, though, no worries. We'll catch up and chat later fo sho and I'll fill ya in." Tiffany promised with a slight smile, then she headed for the elevator.


	16. racing tensions

The Ultimate Betrayal 2 chapter 16

"Hi. How ya doin?'' Tiffany asked, smiling slyly as she stood in Jordan's doctor's house. He turned on his heel, obviously shocked to see anyone in his house.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"You sure can. I would love for you to help me out." Tiffany folded her arms.

"You are trespassing." The doctor noted as he tugged at his tie nervously.

"Oh, that's okay., im sure. I got some inside info about why maybe my girl Jordan sliced her wrists from a co- worker of yours." Tiffany settled in a chair, her gun pointed at him, though she was relaxed and seemed as though she was chilling and visiting a friend.

"Let me guess... Diego." The doctor sighed as he obeyed Tiffany's silent gesture to sit down to have a 'chat'.

"You are pretty smart. Guess that is why you are a doctor. So im going to cut the shit out. Tell me why you had her on downers." Tiffany's fake, pleasant smile faded as she ended her sentence.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The doctor tried to get up, but was convinced wordlessly to sit back down with the wave of her gun.

"Who you working for? See, I got people all round to keep eyes on her. Diego is a good, dear friend of mine. So, I know you are lying to me, straight up. Now, if you want to live, you betta come clean." Tiffany warned, checking her watch.

"I'm not working for no one. I knew Diego was trouble. I never wanted her on my staff." The doctor shook his head, as though muttering to himself.

"She's good, isn't she? She told me how you acted once you knew she knew Jordan. So, you had to save her. Lucky for you, you made a halfway decent decision." Tiffany looked around listlessly as she talked. Then she stared at him with her trademark icy cold stare. "Better fess us, if you want to live.' Tiffany leaned back, sighing boredly.

"I'm not working for anyone. If you kill me, there will be lots of questions. They will be onto you and you'll end up in jail." The doctor warned as Tiffany got up to circle him, vulture style.

"Oh, please." Tiffany scoffed. "I always cover my tracks. And you aren't' all that important. Wait till I bring out the fact you were giving a trauma victim downers. They will pull your record and license so fast your head will spin. Unless…" Tiffany sat down, as though she was going to make him a deal.

"Yes?" He leaned up, eager to her proposition. The sweat on his forehead was enough to make her want to laugh.

"Unless, well, you'll already be gone and punished of your crime, she'll be moved so quick, it would be a wasted effort." Tiffany clicked her teeth, as though sorrowful, making the doctor look even more worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey kid." Brian sat beside his sister as she flipped continually through the hospital's four channels.

"Don't call me that." She grumbled, flicking her hand and moving it to keep it from falling asleep. She frowned at the bandages and threw her head back on the pillow in anger. This time she had no one to be mad at but herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Brian stroked her hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He could read her mind almost as good as Tiffany or Tempest.

"It's just another dumb thing I did. Chalk it up to ignorance." Jordan sighed, truly mad at herself.

"Hey, you need to stop. Everyone makes mistakes and you're entitled to make a few, so stop." Brian scolded.

"A few, maybe. I went overboard, Brian." Jordan fought back the tears that were glistening in her eyes.

"Oh, come on. You haven't made that many." Brian laid beside his sister and gave her his famous boyish grin. "I know one you could fix, though." He said, a mischievous grin now on his face. She looked at him and he looked the other way, twiddling his thumbs.

"No, Brian, he's better off without me." Jordan shook her head, her face dark with sadness.

"You are so wrong, Sis. You have no idea how wrong you are." Brian looked at his sister in the eyes intently.

"Enough." Jordan said, her voice pleading as she swiped away a lone tear. She hated to cry and she hated being so weak time after time.

"Knock, knock." Tej knocked on the door, making Brian look a little relived. He hadn't meant to get so deep in conversation with his sister. He just wanted to spend some time with her.

"Come in." Jordan faked a smile for is benefit.

"The volunteers brought these flowers up but I told them I would bring them in. They don't have a card or anything." Tej shrugged, holding the 11 red roses and the one white rose bouquet in his out stretched arms.

"They are beautiful. You sure you didn't buy them?" Jordan raised an eyebrow, something she learned from Tempest quite well the past few days.

"Nope, I asked everyone. Brian, you buy them? Betta fess up, Boy." Tej grinned.

"Nope, I haven't had time." Brian put his hands behind his head as he lay by his sister.

"Probably Tiff, Temp, or Ice" Jordan sighed and then yawned.

"You talking about me?" Tiffany walked in, her hair wet from the rain that was pouring outside.

"Yeah," Jordan replied, not even smiling.

"Hey, Brian, Can I talk to you?" Tiffany asked, motioning towards outside. He got up and followed her out the door.

"What's' up, Babe?" He put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Dom is downstairs. He said you can't beat him in a race. I told the boy he should try to get his mind off stuff and go race and he told me the only competition he knew of was you. But he said he could beat you too." Tiffany stared at her husband hoping he would take her bait. She was trying to get him and Dominic out of the hospital and into some fresh air.

"I can't leave her." Brian shook his head.

"Just do it, please? Dom has been here and he's in misery cause he won't go in there. He needs some air and he needs to get outta his slump. Show him you can beat him." Tiffany traced Brian's chest with her finger and gave him a seductive smile.

"He'll be in more of a slump once I beat him." Brian shook his head in warning.

"You go do that." Tiffany kissed Brian, part of her plan in motion. Brian kissed her and took off towards the elevator. Tempest walked off the elevator that opened that Brian used to leave. "Tempest, seen Ice lately?" Tiffany asked, cracking her knuckles and smiling.

"Nope, steering clear of him. What ya up to?' Tempest asked, knowing Tiffany had been up to something form the last conversation they had had.

"I took care of a crooked doctor, sent Brian and Dom outtta the hospital to get them some racing time to let them both get steam off their chests, and I'm working on cleaning up all the shit and drama that has been goin on. You down to help me with J? A little bad cop, good cop?" Tiffany 

grinned evilly. She had a major plan to set all the previous problems back into the right order and restore peace. She was getting the job done one step at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, O'Connor, didn't think you would have the guts to run against me again." Dominic called from the hospital parking lot through his rolled down window. Brian laughed good naturedly.

"You'll see, I got the skills to take you this time." Brian shot back, starting up his supra. He let it warm up and pulled up beside Dominic's car.

"Oh, you think you do , huh? I want to see this." Dominic nodded at the challenged.

"You'll see the dust from being behind me." Brian laughed, ran a hand through his hair and put both hands on the wheel. "So, name your track." Brian laughed, shrugging and waiting for his friend to lay out the course.

"Tell ya what, let's do a street race. With no streets closed off. You think you can hang and keep up with me, Arizona?" Dominic asked, rubbing his stubbly chin as he thought.

"Throw me anything, I can handle it all." Brian nodded anxiously.

"We head straight down and follow main all the way out to Robinson, hang a left, and follow the tracks at Harvey. Winner is first one to cross those tracks. Got it?' Dominic asked, his eyes squinted.

"Yup. Your count." Brian nodded and got his car ready, flipping on the radio to keep his adrenaline up. He knew the rain and the traffic on main would test his skills and so he knew he had to focus. Dominic counted and both of them pulled out, tires squealing and rubber burning.

Dominic took an early lead as he passed a few cars, weaving in and out. Brian shifted gears and flew past those same cars, now flying past the street light that was turning red. He had barely cleared it and Dominic had the lead.

"I still got time." Brian muttered as he flew past a station wagon and slowly gained on Dominic. He grinned seeing Dominic was caught at a red light, knowing he was sitting there cussing it. He caught up just as the light turned green and he waved as he passed. Dominic stuck his hand out and flipped him off. Brian continued to run through the lights, luck being on his side. He didn't bother to look back and kept focus on the road. "SHIT." He yelled, spinning out as he almost hit a semi trailer that was making a large wide turn. He spun out and shook his head as Dominic passed him with a shit eating grin on his face. "You're as bad as Rome." Brian yelled, though to himself as he restarted his car. Since it was a rather long sprint the two were racing, he knew he could catch up and still win, especially if Dominic hit another traffic light. Sure enough, he was right. He caught up pretty quick, pulling up beside Dominic two lights down. He looked over and 

nodded, making Dominic shake his head. They both stared ahead at the light, then took off in a blur of smoke.

"I'm still the king of the streets." Dominic muttered to himself as he made the turn, cutting Brian off and taking off to take the lead yet again. Brian shifted and floored the pedal, catching up and falling back. The rail road tracks were just ahead and Brian was starting to realize he was going to have to work for the win if he wanted it. He hit the NOS button, knowing it was a risk being that it was on a street with cars and shot past Dominic. Dominic hit his and they both flew over the tracks, Brian slightly behind Dominic, though less of an inch between the lead. "Are you nuts, O'Connor? Using your Nos? In the street? You coulda killed someone." Dominic got out coolly and threw his hands up at his friend.

"You did it too." Brian grinned, getting out and laughing at the rush.

"Beside the point." Dominic said sternly, then broke up into laughter.

"That felt good." Brian nodded, checking his police scanner to see if they were in any danger.

"Yeah, it did." Dominic nodded with a smile, then turned serious. "I guess I should just accept the fact she isn't ever going to want me back and I should just stop staying up there." Dominic sighed, his tough guy act disappearing.

"She loves you and you both want each other back." Brian countered, opening a bottle of water and tossing Dominic one.

"You always stay prepared?" Dominic asked, looking down as he talked after catching the bottle of water.

"Dude, I learned from the best." Brian grinned. "She does love you. Just walk in there, please, Dom. My sister needs you." Brian sighed.

"We should head back. I think I'll just go to the shop. She knows she can find me there if she changes her mind." Dominic sighed, making Brian sigh.

"Dom, come on. I'll race you to Dt. If I win, you have to at least walk in her room and talk to her." Brian offered, making Dominic scoff.

"You can't beat me, didn't you learn that yet? I just beat your ass for the twentieth time." Dominic held his stomach at Brian's 'humor'.

"So. Maybe I have more to risk losing in this race. Come on, you got nothing to lose." Brian stared, his eyes intense. He knew he had to win this one for his sister and Dominic's sake.

"Fine, you're on. If I win, you won't ever get to race me again." Dominic sighed, shrugging. He didn't care cause he knew he would win, so it was nothing to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Were you sleeping? I'm sorry." Tiffany flipped on the lights to Jordan's room, making her wince from the bright light.

"Turn them off so I can go back to sleep." Jordan turned over, flicking her iv cords in irritation and sighed loudly.

"Gee, Miss Priss isn't in a good mood today, is she?' Tempest asked, tugging at the covers to irritate her friend even more.

"Leave me alone. Go away." Jordan snapped, covering her head.

"Nope, you are going to get your lazy self up and outta bed." Tempest folded her arms defiantly.

"Now, Temp, take it easy on the girl. Her poor knee is still swollen, ya know." Tiffany sat down, popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. Only so much pain medicine can do for a person. She may be addicted by now." Tempest covered her mouth to hide her grin. This made Jordan sit up in irritation.

"You think I'm addicted to pain medicine? You got some nerve." Jordan blew her bangs out of her face, mad and irritated now.

"Hey, you said it, not me." Tempest shrugged. "I'm just saying that you know, you are laying in bed and letting them give it you." She sat down in the chair in the corner of her room.

"Temp, don't. Go easy." Tiffany said in a warning tone.

"Someone has to lay it down to her straight, Tiff.' Tempest shrugged as Jordan stared at them, open mouthed that they were disagreeing.

"Don't be so harsh." Tiffany whispered, acting like she didn't think Jordan had heard her.

"Ok, ok. J, I'm serious. You can't lay here in bed forever." Tempest sighed, pulling her hair up in a ponytail with the holder that had been on her wrists.

"I can and I am. Why try to get better? It'll just get hurt again. And in the meantime it is getting better and I'm back to normal waiting for the next time to have it get hurt, I'll be treated like a breakable doll." Jordan said, her voice rising as she talked.

"But that is what makes you you. Not one of us is stronger then you." Tiffany stroked her best friend's hair. "You keep on going, you always get back up." Tiffany said in a soft voice, all seriousness now.

"I can't get back up this time, Tiff. I'm sorry, Temp, I can't" Jordan crossed her arms and stared at the floor in shame.

"You're right. You won't this time. You defiantly won't cause you have no faith in yourself. I want the old Jordan back." Tempest sighed, seeing this god cop/bad cop wasn't going anywhere.

"She ain't coming back." Jordan mumbled.

"Don't talk to me until the old Jordan who works her ass off comes back. Adios." Tempest walked out, leaving Jordan stunned. Tempest leaned against the door after it had closed and took a deep breath. She hated to do this and now she knew how Tiff had felt when she had been the bad cop.

"You okay?" Ice asked, getting up in concern.

"Fine." She snapped, shrugging off his arm that he had touched her with in concern.

"Damn, you ever gonna put down the defense?" Ice asked, drawing back, as though he was hurt.

"Nope, you know me." Tempest shook he head and started to take off walking Ice grabbed her, spun her around and forced his lips on hers before she could move or protest.

"I do know you and I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes, Temp." Ice looked pleadingly into his ex's eyes. "I fucked up, like always. Temp, come on." Ice begged as Tempest fought to get out of his grip that wasn't loosening.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Tempest tried to wiggle out of his stronghold he had on her. She wasn't going anywhere, Ice had the tightest grip on her he had ever held.

"You do and you know you do." Ice came as close to her face as he could without touching her and stared her down. "I know I'm an ass. I know I'm too possessive, I put the gang first, and I fuck up more than any guy I know. I am only sure of one thing and that is that I love you, Tempest." Ice said, his voice deep and filled with sincerity. She stared at him in shock. He had never confessed anything like that in their whole dating history. "Don't make me beg too damn long, please." Ice whispered, kissing her forehead and letting her go to do as she wanted.

"Ice, I do love you.' She said, her body numb and her mind scolding herself at what she had just admitted. He turned around and grinned.

"One more chance? Please?" Ice asked, his arms open for her to come to him.

"One more." She nodded, nestling in his strong bicepted arms. Then she pulled away. "But if you fuck up once more and pull that superiority shit on me, I'm gone forever." She shook her finger at him. He grabbed it with his mouth and kissed her finger gently and then wrapped his arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is your last chance against me, O'Connor." Dominic reminded him as the two waited for a half hour in case the cops had been called the first time. They were now lined up side by side and about to go for their second race.

"Nope, not if I beat you." Brian grinned.

"How you figure?" Dominic asked, revving the engine.

"Cause if I win, like I'm planning, then you'll call a rematch because you won't want to let it go." Brian grinned and took off as the light turned green. Dominic was quick to follow, his car peeling out in a cloud of smoke. He was dead even with Brian until a station wagon was in the other lane, causing his to swerve and giving Brian the lead.

"You ain't winning." Dominic took a deep breath and floored the pedal. He weaved in and out of traffic, just barley on Brian's tail each time he caught up to the supra. "Gotta have skill with luck in order to make it work." He said through gritted teeth and passed Brian at the next intersection. He took off, not looking back. At the second turn of their agreed upon path, Brian came power sliding around the corner, taking the lead. He kept the lead and pulled into DT seconds before Dominic.

"I won! Dude, I got you!" Brian laughed, jumping out, pointing to a very not happy Dominic.

"Only cause you rounded that corner on speed." Dominic grinned, being a good sport and knowing it was all in good fun.

"So, when you going to the hospital to see her? Those flowers you sent were pretty amazing. She loved them." Brian coughed as he said that and followed Dominic inside the DT garage. Dominic turned around to stare at him.

"I didn't send those roses." Dominic folded his arms and shook his head, making Brian point to him with a huge ass grin.

"You did." Brian accused.

"Nope, I didn't ." Dominic busied himself with a paper he was reading.

"You did. Cuz, I didn't tell you they were roses. And I know you know how much she loves flowers." Brian grabbed Dominic in a head lock playfully.

"Ok, so I did. She wouldn't have taken them if they had been from me." Dominic shrugged, distancing himself away from Brian.

"Yeah, she woudla. She needs you, Dom." Brian turned serious.


	17. admissions

The Ultimate betrayal

"Dude! Haha, I won!" Brian jumped out of the car he was in from the window, so gloating and wanting to rub it into Dominic's face for a few good reasons that he didn't even bother to open the door.

" I have my good days and bad days as a friend once told me." Dominic grumbled, not amused or happy that Brian won as he fumbled for his keys to open the garage they were now at. Much to his surprise, the door was already open and Vince was at work. He stopped to stare coldly at Brian before walking in.

"You know what you gotta do, right?" Brian asked, a shit eating smile on his face. Dominic wasted no time throwing on his work shirt after taking off the nicer one.

"I got lots of cars today, but you know I keep my word." Dominic grumbled, walking away as he spoke.

"You lettin cop boy tell you what to do now?" Vince leaned over from the Mazda he was working on and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"You forget that it's technically ex-cop and one that saved yo ass as well." Brian shook his head, not letting Vince get rid of good mood. He was truly triumphant. "SO, when you goin down there?" Brian asked, inspecting a part he had found that he had been waiting for. Dominic had already dove under the hood of a car.

"I told you, when I get caught up here. Now, get to work or go do what you gotta do." Dominic leaned over from the hood and pointed to the door, Brian's good mood getting on his last nerve.

"I am gonna go take a shower. Don't take too long." Brian called over his shoulder almost gleefully as he waved a sarcastic wave to Vince and headed out.

"So, he the boss now, huh?" Vince asked nonchalantly.

"No. WE have a deal." Dominic ignored Vince's shit starting tone and kept working, grunting as he pulled at a part that wasn't budging.

"Right, cause he beat you." Vince nodded, stopping to stare at his best friend.

"What, Vince?" Dominic stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands after seeing Vince stare at him expectantly.

"Nothin. SO much for King of the streets." Vince shook his head sadly.

"Shut up." Dominic pointed his finger at him threateningly, signaling to Vince that even though he was playing it cool, he knew that he was getting under his skin.

"Too bad she ruined you. And all this time I thought it would be Letty that would break you." Vince went back to work, ignoring the piercing stare from Dominic.

"She has no effect on me. Mind your business and go get laid, then talk to me bout females." Dominic growled.

"You go get yo girl back and end this shit." Vince shot back, knowing that pissed Dominic off even more.

"You know what? I am fine without her. I got a shop to run and I can't do it with you runnin your mouth." Dominic walked over to his friend in irritation. Vince held his gaze.

"Yeah, but you know she's ruined your racing, the shop, a lot of stuff." Vince shook his head yet again, trying to not smile at how pissed off Mr. Hothead was trying not to act.

"That's it. You deserve this." Dominic raised a balled fist, his exhaustion getting to him. Vince noticed how much older he looked and how wore out he seemed. He had spent every waking moment at the hospital he could.

"Oh, Mr. big and bad wants to go, let's go." Vince grabbed him and before long, the two were rolling around on the floor, punching. This certainly wasn't their first fist fight, but one of the few they had had. Dominic had Vince in a head lock until Vince broke out of it and fought him back. They were pretty evenly matched.

"Give up?" Dominic asked, punching Vince in the mouth.

"Nope. You?" Vince asked, punching a hard, clenched fist into Dominic's stomach.

"No." He grunted. They fought, each of them not really getting anywhere because of the even force coming from both of them. Pretty soon, they were both sitting on the floor, panting and out of breath.

"Feel better?" Vince asked, wiping the small amount of blood from his lip.

"What do you mean?" Dominic asked, wiping the sweat off his brow. He hadn't been in a fight in a very long time.

"I just figured a good fight was a good way to blow off some steam." Vince smiled mischievously.

"Did you say that shit on purpose?" Dominic asked, still sitting beside his best friend on the cold, greasy concrete.

"Hell yeah. Me and j, we're okay. I didn't mean that shit. I just know you needed to blow some steam or you would low up , Brotha." Vince held out his hand for a hand shake with a huge grin. Dominic shook his head, stunned. "What?" Vince asked innocently.

"It's a damn conspiracy." Dominic sat back against the wall, his exhaustion making his extremely tired.

"No, I just know who you should be with instead of bein here and if I say that, and I agree with you bein with her, then you gotta know you should be. I would be the last person to say it." Vince stated honestly.

"It's not a matter of me wanting to go back to her. She wants nothing to do with me. I been up there every damn day, well, till Tiff or Temp makes me leave, hoping she will ask to see me and nothin. I screwed it up, V." Dominic said, his eyes closed as he talked.

"SO, what's stoppin you? You got a way wit her and you know you just need to put that girl back in check. Not even Tiff and Temp can get her out of her depression. I think you could. Make her listen. Not like she can go anywhere ." Vince laughed at his own joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THREE DAYS LATER…

"Wake up, Sunshine." Diego came into Jordan's room and opened the curtains, revealing bright sunny California sun. Jordan covered her eyes and pulled the blanket over her face, stretching.

"I'm tired. You know the nurses come in every hour and I didn't sleep very well." Jordan yawned.

"None of that. Wake up." Diego pulled off the covers.

"Di, come on. I don't …" Jordan begged, her voice full of irritation, but was interrupted.

"I don't care what it is you want to protest, Missy. You are getting up and outta bed. I got T and T out there to whip some ass if you don't." Diego threatened sternly. She softened when she saw Jordan's face almost fall lower than it had been since she had broken up permanently with Dominic. "J, come on. It's been three days since you even moved from that bed. I know you are sad and the meds are still in your system but you can't lay in here forever." Diego sat on the bed beside her friend.

"Give me one good reason I can't. Please." Jordan wiped away a tear at the corner of her eye. She sounded desperate.

"Ok, fine. Roman and I are getting married and if you want to be in my wedding you are going to have to bust ass." Diego said, laying it straight out on the table.

"Wow, Roman? Really? Hope you can cook. Congrats, Di. I'm happy for you. "Jordan nodded, a smile on her face. She hugged a happy Diego. Diego held her out at arms length.

"Will you get up and movin for that? I know me and Rome aren't as important as Race Wars, but you do get to have some fun." Diego laughed as Jordan nodded, her eyes bright.

"I can get my shower and I'll be out in a bit." Jordan promised, making Diego look at her skeptically.

"you sure bout that? Can I trust you to be okay on your own?" She asked, just checking for her own conscience.

"yes, of course. You don't trust me?" Jordan asked, trying to look hurt, though she honestly was. She had found out that she had been given downers, worsening her fragile state of post traumatic stress she was coping with.

"I do, it's my job. I have to ask mainly for the record." Diego reassured her friend.

"All right, I'll be out in a minute." Jordan nodded as she sat up, swinging her legs over the cold metal frame that the hospital called a bed. Diego left and Jordan burst into full fledged tears, miserable. The engagement made her think of Dominic. She knew she wouldn't live long enough to even marry, so that had never been her dream with him but it hurt she was all alone and without him. She wiped her eyes and gazed off into space with some more thoughts. No one believed her that there was a twin of Johnny's . They had all gone to great lengths to protect her and as much faith she had in Tempest and Tiffany, and the crew, she knew he was going to kill her. She accepted this and she was tired of fighting him.

"Knock knock." Tiffany rapped on the door, peeking her head around the corner. She saw Jordan crying and walked in, putting her arms around her automatically. She, after all, was the good cop this time.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Jordan sniffled, trying to dry up the freely flowing tears.

"bullshit. I know better." Tiffany scoffed, knowing her all to well.

"I'm not gonna do anything." Jordan raised her voice, as if she was being accused.

"I didn't say you would, now did I?" Tiffany asked, frowning.

"I'm loosin it, Tiff. I'm having a nervous breakdown." Jordan sighed.

"You're ok, you just got more to deal with than anyone should." Tiffany sighed, stroking her hair. She held her lose and let her cry, something Jordan hadn't done in a long time in front of anyone. She hoped this was progress.

"I'm serious. No one believes stuff I say anymore, who can blame them, I slit my wrists twice…" Jordan rambled rather almost hysterically and was then interrupted by Tiffany, giving her a stern look.

"you did it once, thanks to an ass of a doctor and if he were alive, I would kill him with my bare hands. The other time you had no choice and I will not let you blame yourself for what all he did.' Tiffany shook her head, lifting up Jordan's tearstained face.

"The doctor is alive, isn't' he?" Jordan asked, in a small voice, her voice shaky.

"nope, he committed suicide, Maybe he was on downers himself." Tiffany waved it away as though it was no big deal. She leaned in closer, playing on Jordan's shocked look and open mouth. "You want my opinion? I think someone killed him." Tiffany nodded as she whispered. "I think it mighta been Tempest, she's pretty mean like that." Tiffany kept her composure as Jordan's eyes widened, bigger than she had ever seen before. This was going her way and she loved it.

"She did say she was an assassin but I thought she was joking." Jordan agreed, with a small, unsure nod.

'Yeah, she's mean and when she' s pissed off, better watch out." Tiffany warned, clicking her teeth.

"She's pissed at me. She won't even talk to me." Jordan sat back, sad looking.

"Well, its cause she's mad that you are sitting on your butt and giving in. I'm not exactly happy bout that either, ya know." Tiffany leveled with her friend. "But I'm even-tempered, calm, nice, but I let Temp do the mean work cause she's so dangerous." Tiffany said, smiling sweetly, acting completely innocent. She was now having a hard time keeping a straight face and from laughing. The things they did to make her get her shit together, she thought. Tempest was going to love to play this one up.

"She wouldn't hurt me." Jordan laughed, dismissing the 'dangerous' side she was learning about.

"Oh, J, you have so much to learn." Tiffany smiled, trying to act as though she wasn't sure but at the same time trying to play it as though she was reassuring her she agreed with that statement. "ok, get up so we can get you some sun. you are turning completely white onus." Tiffany headed for the door, almost bursting into laughter as she left her best friend to think on their conversation. She closed the door, headed for Tempest, grabbed her and took her the opposite way of Jordan's room.

"What's up? She come to her senses?" Tempest asked, an amused grin at Tiffany's laughter. Tiffany got herself to calm down and looked at her friend.

"Maybe. I told her if the doctor was alive, I would kill him with my bare hands and she went into he's not and questioning. Basically, I got her to think you might have done it, Temp." Tiffany grinned. "She played so well into it with the big, worried eyes bout how you weren't talking to her and was mad at her. So, I used it to our advantage and she should be out soon." Tiffany smiled, proud of herself.

"So, I'm the evil one, huh? But I'm innocent." Tempest laughed, batting her eyes.

"Nope, that's me." Tiffany argued playfully.

"Right. My ass." Tempest rolled her eyes. "I bet you're behind the whole Ice thing too." She accused as they saw Jordan walk out.

"I plead the fifth. Hey, go test your actin skills." Tiffany gave her a playful push, ready to laugh at Jordan's reaction.

"I go this." Tempest grinned wickedly." She's gonna be havin kittens when I'm done." Tempest promised. She sauntered over to Jordan, a frown on her face.

"Hey Temp." Jordan looked at her friend nervously as she stood resting on the crutches supporting her. She coughed nervously as Tempest gave her a nod of acknowledgment. "I'm sorry. I hope you aren't too mad at me." Jordan hobbled over to where her brother was standing by a chair. She pivoted and sat down, the large brace she had grown accustomed to on her leg making it difficult to sit.

"Nah, I'm that mad." Tempest cracked her knuckles as she didn't smile.

"Temp, you promised to be good if she got up." Tiffany came up, a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I said I would try." Tempest raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you said with the doctor." Tiffany whispered, just loud enough for Jordan 'accidentally' hear. Just then her beeper went off, and though not planned, it helped make Jordan think.

"Hey, is that the call we been waitin on?" Tempest asked, her head popping up.

"Yeah. Hey j, we'll be back later. Brian's taking you to go eat." Tiffany promised as they headed for the door.

"That was fun." Tempest laughed, getting into Tiffany's car.

"Miss Jordan might just straighten up." Tiffany high fived her friend. She turned serious as she drove, chewing on her lip.

"So , you think the feds will raid this one?" Tempest asked, sitting back for the ride, putting on her sunglasses.

"I don't know. What's your take on it?" Tiffany asked as she headed on the highway.

" I don't trust anyone." Tempest laughed, shaking her head.

"That makes two of us." Tiffany agreed. "So you put the sugar in the trunk, right?" Tiffany asked, getting a nod from Tempest. "Well, I'll drop you off at that second location to meet the guy. If he doesn't show up, you know they set us up. I'll have the sugar at the agreed place and if I don't show, I will eventually." Tiffany promised as she pulled up to her house.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." Tempest jumped out with the duffel bag of coke she had held in her lap for the short trip.

"Try not to kill anyone." Tiffany called jokingly as she pulled away, making Tempest flip her off.

"Hey, I was beginning to wonder." a guy in a leather jacket answered the door, ushering her in.

"no faith?" Tiffany asked, making herself comfortable, the bag of 'coke' on her shoulder.

"I have faith. Where's Tempest?" The guy asked, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Had other business. Why, you like her or somethin?" Tiffany asked, taking the drink he handed her., though she didn't take a drink. She knew better.

"She's hot." The guy she had known for a while now smiled.

"She's taken." Tiffany growled, standing up for her brother, who wasn't able to remind the guy of that personally.

" I was just saying.." the guy dropped off as his friend came up behind Tiffany, clicking her in the head and knocking her out. "let's get the hell out of here." he said, checking the windows as he talked.

A/N: Ah hell no! what did I just do? Don't send me hate mail or I won't update ever again, lol. bats eyes. Don't forget to review please! I'm not addicted to them, really. Lol. I appreciate all of you guys for reading and reviewing. Thanks and much love! Love cheer


	18. When things blow up in your face

The Ultimate betrayal 2 chapter 18

When things go wrong

"Ice, I'm worried. She hasn't came back." Tempest chewed on her lip, holding her phone to her ear as she checked her watch for the millionth time.

"Wait for me cause all I need is for the both of you to be unaccounted for." Ice said, grabbing his black leather jacket and heading out the door in a flash. Dominic looked at him questioningly and followed, knowing something was up.

"Tiff's gone. She just vanished." Ice told Dominic an hour later in frustration.

"She's probably just got some alternate plan she didn't tell Tempest about." Dominic said, taking a can of Pepsi and downing it in one gulp. The sun had started to rise and time was passing quickly.

"Let's hope. Don't sound like her though." Ice tried to shake off the bad feeling he had as he drove towards the hospital as Dominic tried to busy himself with the paper he had in hand.

"She'll probably be there when we get there." Dominic sighed, hoping he was right. They made the rest of the drive in silence and in silence they walked up to the floor where Jordan was.

"Ice, she's not here." Tempest practically hissed as she paced, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Temp, where's Tiff, Jordan wants her." Brian came out of his sister's room, his blonde hair messy and his clothes wrinkled.

"She's not back yet." Tempest said almost numbly, knowing for a fact something was defiantly wrong.

"WHAT?" Brian yelled, then realized just how loud he had been. He looked around and tried to keep his voice low. "You two left together. How could she not be back yet?" Brian asked, throwing his hands up.

"Blaming me, are you?" Tempest snapped, getting madder as he stared at her with one of those intent, blaming kind of looks. The lack of sleep was beginning to wear on her and she wasn't sure how much longer she could control herself to behave.

"No. Temp, no, look, J wants to see her and I don't know how we're gonna tell her Tiff's missing. She's gonna flip." Brian paced franticly.

"Ok, Blondie, slow down." Tempest ordered, irritated by his pacing. "We won't tell her. Everyone will just have to pretend it's all good and fine. You boys got that?" Tempest asked, making eye contact with each team member she was in the same room.

"We can't lie to her." Dominic disagreed, shocking everyone he even so much as weighed in on the discussion involving Jordan. He had been so docile concerning her.

"You got any other ideas? She'll be okay if we all pull it off." Tempest assured him, her eyes narrowed at him for his opinion.

"Do whatever. You will anyway. Not like I'll be in there to talk to her." Dominic grumbled and headed out the door before anyone could say anything to him. Vince started at Tempest hard and she threw back the same icy glare.

"What? You got a problem wit me?" Tempest asked, folding her arms. Her anger was a front for her nervousness and only Ice knew this much but her anger was enough to make them all feel like they were walking on egg shells.

"Temp, come on. She's about to get up and come out here." Ice took her by the hand and kept his grip on her even though she started to jerk it away. He knew her so well he had been prepared for the opposition and led her into Jordan's room without much of a struggle.

"Hay guys!" Jordan grinned innocently, looking like she had been up to something. Tempest cocked a skeptical eyebrow.

"What you been doin?" She asked, sitting on the bed and making Jordan shift nervously.

"Nothin. Why would you say that?' Jordan asked, looking at the ceiling, not able to lie to one of her best friends. "Where's Tiff?" She asked her neck stretching towards the door.

"Home." Ice coughed and said at the same time Tempest replied "Eating." This made Jordan look at them as though she was suspicious of them. "She's at home , eating and you know, being Tiffany." Ice grinned, while Jordan stared at him, mentally drilling holes through him.

"Uh huh. I think I need to call her." Jordan sat up, reaching for her phone.

"Fine, do it. Don't cry if she bitches you out for disturbing her." Tempest shrugged, trying to play it cool as to not arouse anymore suspicion. Diego walked in with a syringe full of medicine. "Ok, now I know you been up to something if you need pain meds. What gives little girl?" Tempest asked, tapping her foot as though she was angry. This not only go the subject off of Tiffany but it would get a confession as well.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." Jordan said, laying back, her face becoming flushed with the rush of the morphine plunging through her veins and giving her some relief.

"I didn't' say you did but you just pretty much confessed right then." Tempest stood up, stretched and then cracked her knuckles.

"Oh Good grief, J, don't get her worked up. Please." Diego winked cheerfully at Tempest, knowing she could use all the help she could since she had just heard the news of Tiffany's 

disappearance. "I like you being my patient but I don't want her to hurt you even worse." Diego said, covering Jordan up as Jordan grinned, her eyes glazed and her face drugged looking.

"She wouldn't hurt me. I'm her Darlin." Jordan giggled, making Tempest roll her eyes.

"You know, drugs are bad for you." Tempest leaned over, flicking Jordan's hair and trying to not laugh at her silliness. She rolled her eyes as Jordan burst into a fit of giggles.

"Besides, on a bad day, you can't trust Tempest to be nice to even me." Ice piped up and smiled lovingly at his on and off again girlfriend.

"That's cause you always mess up." Jordan said without a moment of hesitation. Ice ruffled her hair and tried to pretended to be mad.

"You got a mouth on you, little girl." He shook his head. He kissed her forehead. "I'ma take off you three and go get to work on some things." He nodded to Tempest and she nodded back.

"I'll be there shortly." She promised, stroking Jordan's hair in hopes of making her fall asleep even faster. Jordan's big blue eyes closed and in a matter of minutes, Tempest shifted to make a move towards the door.

"Temp?" Jordan sat up on her elbows, her eyes still shut.

"Yeah girl?" Tempest sat back down, rolling her eyes with impatience. She needed to get going to find Tiffany.

"Make sure she's not hurt, please." Jordan said, her hand clasping onto Tempest's.

"You heard, huh?" Tempest asked, feeling bad she had tried to lie. She grimaced and hoped it was the medication talking but she couldn't' be so sure. She looked at Diego who shrugged her shoulders.

"She's out. I'm bettin you'll have words when she wakes up. She was pissed but hurting."Diego said as a matter of fact as she cleaned up the room.

"Great, all I need at the moment." Tempest shook her head, the irritation only the beginning of the start of her problems, she was guessing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Son of a fucking bitch." Tiffany rubbed her head in anger, seeing she was double tied up. "Motherfuckers don't trust me, huh?" She yelled to the door she sat facing as she tried to move to test the strength of the rope and the kidnapers' rope tying skills at the same time. "Someone's gonna die today and it won't be me." She continued, no sense of panic to her voice. The door opened slowly.

"Sleeping beauty woke up." The friend, her ex friend smiled, his gold teeth making her mentally mark her first target once she got out of the ropes.

"Too bad your nightmare is while you are awake, Just let me outta these ropes and I might just end it for you to ease your soon to be suffering." Tiffany growled, retaining her composure and not showing she was the least bit upset.

"Oh, you do have a temper, don't you?" He laughed, almost sounding like he was high. "I got a friend who wanted to say hi." he kneeled beside her, though keeping his distance.

"A friend? I don't keep very many friends in stock but I do keep acquaintances for target practice." Tiffany glared at him as she had a dreadful feeling in her stomach. She hated it when people said friends. That almost always meant someone had backstabbed her or her family. She was even sicker to run down the list of possibilities and then decided to let it go, seeing as only the closest people she knew wouldn't ever do anything like this guy obviously had planned.

"You keep talking tough to make yourself feel better, I know, and that's okay. Just don't be so sad when you realize I outsmarted Ice, Tempest and even you." The guy laughed as he took a drink of his generic beer.

"Please, don't you think it was a bit too easy? I mean, I got radars on me comin from everywhere. You aren't the first person to try this, ya know. Drop the ego at least till you get your plan carried out. How sad." Tiffany shook her head and ran her tongue over her teeth, her trademark for being so pissed off she was close to acting a fool as Tej would call it.

"So, if that's the case, where is Mr. Big and Bad Ice? And how did I manage to get one of your closest friends on my side? Maybe they got tired of doin your dirty work and wanted to show you they could do just as good a job as you and your brother and Dom and his crew do." The guy circled the wooden chair she was tied to. She listened to his words as part of her was thinking she would be able to snap this chair in half if given the opportunity to be left alone.

"Closest friend huh? How interesting. I don't know. I guess you got talent." Tiffany said dryly, clearly being sarcastic. The guy raised his hand but withdrew it inches from her face. "SO, you got this whole thing done and on lock , but you're scared to lay a hand on me? You'll have to work harder to convince me now. You just lost your edge." Tiffany tisked her teeth, a slight smile on her lips at his anger that was brewing. He was playing into her mind games, he was too dumb for his own good.

"Let's see if you smile when you see who I have on my side. He has inside info that I intend to take down your little empire." The guy rubbed his hands together in anxiousness. Tiffany began to laugh, making the guy look almost confused. His poker face must suck, Tiffany thought to herself in amusement. She was just happy he was taking her to get at her and not Jordan. That was fine by her. "What's so funny?" He asked, folding his arms and frowning, not finding her laughter funny at all.

"Oh, just that you think I tell all my friends my secrets. Even my closest friends don't know half of what I know." Tiffany shrugged, yawning leisurely. She was loving this. This was almost fun in a saditical way.

"We'll see when he gets here." The guy nodded, so sure of himself and his plan.

"Ok, I'm so amused I will even help you out." Tiffany offered, making eye contact with him.

"Oh, I don't need your help." The guy grumbled, not finding this conversation so funny.

"That's your problem. It's not like I can change my position or leave to take my humor away, you know." Tiffany shrugged, hiding her smile. "But, back to what I was saying, make sure that he isn't followed. Temp and Ice, man, they can just be so awesome at flowing people in stealth mode. So I would double check your boy." Tiffany advised earnestly.

"I'm not dumb. You want me to leave this room. Too bad for you I know how you work." The guy sat down and then got up to pace, looking out the window as though anxious. He reminded Tiffany of someone who was tweaking on some meth.

"Suit yourself, I don't really care. I just won't pity you when your legs get quartered in four different ways once my crew finds you." Tiffany sighed, trying to warn him. He just couldn't see her sincerity. What a shame, she thought.

"Just because you're queen bee doesn't mean they will give a damn. I bet they think you are the biggest bitch. I bet I could get Tempest on my side in a heartbeat." The guy said confidently, so confidently it made Tiffany hoot with laughter.

"Sure you could and the devil sells ice for his second job. You know the frozen kind." Tiffany shook her head, realizing this guy actually believed in himself so much it was just pure amusement. She loved little amusing vacations like these ones. There was a knock at the door and she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to see who on the team was on the opposite side now.

"Hey, what took so damn long?" The guy asked, checking the outside with a quick scan.

"I had to do some shit." The deep voice replied. "Where is she?" he asked, walking in. The guy held a gun to his head, shocking him. "Not that easy, Man. You got to prove you aren't just lying to me." The guy said, his shaky hand waving the gun towards the direction of Tiffany.

"Calm down, Man. Relax, I told you she pissed me off." the guy sounded exasperated but nervous as he clicked the chamber. "Ok, what do you want me to do?" he asked, shrugging. He was shocked this guy was tripping on him after he had helped set it all up for him to gain captivness of her.

"Go make her feel some pain. Not just some hit or some little thing. I want you to prove you hate her." the guy smiled as though it was Christmas time.

"Fine, that's not a prob, Cuz." The accomplice's footsteps were loud as they thundered into Tiffany's headache she was battling, her mind reeling. HOW was it he was able to acquire one of her best and closest friends? She had expected maybe anyone but him. It just didn't seem possible with the history they had had.

"Fine, just back off yo ass with that gun, man." The tall guy ordered, wailing into view of tiffany. She did her best to keep her mouth from dropping. "Heya Tiff." Roman cracked his knuckles and stretching,

"Do what you gotta do. Not much you can do to me that hasn't already been done." Tiffany said, staring straight ahead, her face a blank, even for someone who knew her as well as Roman did to read. He couldn't tell what she was thinking and it kinda scared him.

"Hey, I gotta take care of mine and you shoudla gave me more jobs to get done." Roman shrugged, looking her into the eyes coldly. She looked away, then shrugged.

"I told you, do what the fuck you gotta do and when I am spiitin on your grave after I get my chance to kill you, well don't cry about it." Tiffany said, her voice even as the onlooker grinned at the small indication she was shell shocked and hurt personally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "She can't be far from his house. I never saw any vehicles come into the street and it was a closed street." Tempest told Ice, sitting on his lap at the table as they poured over a map with the majority of the rest of the crew.

"Why did you guys try to lie to me?" Jordan hobbled in on crutches, her frown making her not seem so pleasant.

"What are you doing home from the hospital?" Ice asked, his head popping up.

"I signed myself out. Come on, after all this time, you would think I would learned a few things." Jordan smiled proudly, her smile disappearing after turning back to what had brought her home in the first place. Diego, behind her, mouthed 'not my fault' and had just stopped in time for Jordan not to catch her.

"You are going back there." Tempest got up and said as though there was not going to be a discussion.

"Nope, I am not. I'm eighteen and I already signed the papers to leave. I got a bone to pick with you, as a matter of fact." Jordan hoisted herself up on the counter, wiggling till she was comfortable.

"A bone to pick with me?" Tempest tried to control her laughter. She looked around to make sure she wasn't mistaken, to maybe see if Jordan's gaze was on someone else.

"Don't play dumb and act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You and Tiff trained me and I expected better of you." Jordan earned a few uncomfortable laughs and coughs from the group.

"You are just too cute." Tempest said sarcastically, the lack of sleep taking away her usual good natured manner.

"Oh, funny. You lied to me, Tempest. And to top that, you got them to lie to me!" Jordan swept out her long blonde bangs out of her face.

"For your benefit, thank you!" Tempest threw up her hands in irritation.

"See, that is just the problem. You guys all try to protect me and do things for my 'benefit'!" Jordan screamed, not happy at all.

"Guess we fucked up cause you are hella spoilt! You can't even trust us to do what we need to do. What is it you want us to do, Miss high and mighty? Tiff's missing and I would like to get back to tryin to find out what happened to her, if you don't mind." Tempest yelled back.

"Get back to it, see if I care what you do. Spoilt huh? Maybe I am…" Jordan trailed off, tears streaming down her face. "It's Tran but oh, wait, you guys won't even believe me he has a twin and is after me." Jordan hobbled away from the crew and sat on the stairs. She gave up trying to not cry and just resorted to crawling on her hands and knees to get to her room on the second floor.

"This is why I don't keep company of many female friends." Tempest blew out a deep breath, looking at the map and getting up to go for a drive.

"Where you goin?" Ice asked, concerned.

"For a drive, to clear my head. I'll be back in twenty." Tempest assured them and slammed out of the door.

"I believe you about Tran and I got people working on it." Ice leaned on Jordan's door frame, not bothering to knock.

"So, I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter." Jordan said, her voice muffled from under the pillow that she had buried her head under.

"You care, shut that shit up. I'm actually proud of you, that you signed yourself outta the hospital. I might have to let you on the inside now." Ice grinned, sitting beside her.

"Where's Tiff, cut the bullshit." Jordan sat up, not buying his joke routine. She was mad at all of them.

"I honestly don't know. Look, I know we'll find her. That's what matters." Ice looked Jordan in the eyes. "Come on, things will be fine." He held out his arms for a hug. She hesitated, shocking him. She wasn't go to let them off the hook so easily.

"So Temp really thinks I'm spoiled huh?" Jordan sighed, staring at a picture of her, Tiffany, and Tempest.

"Maybe, maybe not. She's tired and she's under a lotta stress right now." Ice defended his girlfriend.

"It doesn't matter. She can be pissed at me." Jordan leaned back, her knee throbbing. Ice looked at the knee, then to the pillow, then back at her. He kept doing it to indicate for her to prop it up. "UGH." She muttered, doing it in a huff.

"Thank you. I didn't order you to do it, you made the decision. Is that a better way to do that?" Ice grinned, being mischievous.

"Shut tat shit up." Jordan mocked him and Tiffany's favorite saying as she threw a pillow at his head. "How do you know she'll be ok?" She turned serious after thinking over what he had said.

"Come on. You know Tiff." Ice laughed, acting like he was in a boxing ring and making some punches in the air. "She used to beat me up at times growin up so I know she can take on the best of 'em." he whispered, looking around as though it was some big gigantic secret he was disclosing to her.

"I knew you would be up here." Tempest looked pointedly at Ice, then looked at Jordan.

"I'll apologize if you do and we'll leave it at that, deal?" She asked, her mind on more important things at the moment.

"What was that?" Jordan asked, batting her eyes innocently and for spite.

"Screw it, I'm not gonna sit here and plead at your mercy, Jordan." tempest said as she walked out, leaving Jordan looking rather shocked at how short her fuse was.

"I'm tired." Jordan coughed, shifting as she laid back down, not wanting to even discuss anything further.

"You feel a little warm, so be careful. If we go to get her, I'll let you come." Ice promised, feeling her forehead.

"I just want Tiff and Temp back and things to be okay." Jordan sighed, exhausted as she fought her eyes that were closing despite her attempts to keep them open. He covered her up and left her room, shutting the door.

"Nice of you to make her feel better." Tempest said, opening a twenty ounce Pepsi as she sat at the top of the stairs.

"Just go in there and talk to her. You would feel much better." Ice suggested.

"Nope, she made her choice how she was gonna act to me." Tempest sighed, shaking her head.

"Look, I know she pissed you off and I'm proud of you telling her off and being real wit her but she's trying to figure all this shit out too. She's scared out of her mind but she don't want you to know that." Ice reasoned.

"Look, Ice, I'm not stupid and I know that, okay?" Tempest leaned back on the wall she was by and closed her eyes. Ice put his arms around her and held her close.

"It's gonna work out." Ice stated confidently, loving this side of Tempest. It was one of the few times he got to hold her and actually treat her like his girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah." Tempest sighed, closing her eyes. In an instant, she was asleep and breathing heavily. He picked her up and carried her to her room, covered her up and laid beside her, his mind reeling in thoughts of where his sister might be.


	19. On the left side

The Ultimate betrayal-Wrong decisions

"She would be missing when I need her help." Jordan mumbled, walking up and looking out her window that overlooked the garage and cement parking lot. She stretched, grimaced at her leg brace and decided to get up, go find the crew, and see what she could do to help.. That's when the phone rang. "Hello." She picked up her cell phone that was playing the ring tone to Snoop's Drop like it's hot song.

"HEY! I was hopin it was you." Dre smiled from the other end of the phone. Jordan's mind reeled as to what she would say, seeing as how Tiffany, Tempest, and her brother had all forbidden her to even so much as say hi to her.

"What's up?" Jordan sat down, fastening her leg brace. She noticed the rest had done her leg some good, the swelling was doing much better.

"I got a party crackin girl and I know you need one. Should I come by?" Dre asked, doing her make-up as she talked.

"I can't, they would kill me and you." Jordan chewed on her lip as she fixed her hair, leaving it down and putting a navy blue rag on top of her head, covering the majority of her hair and the rest of the long blonde silky hair falling almost past her midline of her back. The rag went with the style she was going for. She had picked a pair of dark blue denim low-rise jeans and a white Baby Phat tank top, completing it all with clean white Adidas.

"Wrong, they all left the house. I'm outside it now." Dre laughed, waving as Jordan looked out on her front lawn.

"Well, then, I guess it's time to get our party on." Jordan smiled, taking the steps as fast as she could without causing too much pain.

"It hasn't been the same without you." Dre opened the door for her friend, leaning over to the passenger side.

"Yeah, gawd, I'm glad you came. Temp and I got into a fight and it's been hell. Tiff's gone." Jordan sighed, stressed out and happy to see someone who was happy to see her as well.

"I wondered when you and Temp was gonna clash, no offense." Dre said, heading for the party.

"Yeah, I guess. Temp's so cool, I just can't figure out why she lied to me." Jordan looked sad, her urge to cry making her frown.

"Temp can hold grudges but I'm sure not against you. You know how to talk yourself out of things pretty well." Dre grinned, making Jordan laugh. They got to the party, it already crowded." I want you to meet Tim. He's a cool guy and he thinks you're hot." Dre led her friend, by the hand, through the crowd.

"Hey, no guys. I'm just here to party." Jordan objected, her thoughts going back to Dominic. First she had messed it up with Dominic, now Tempest. She sighed, her thoughts making her sad. Dre sensed this and led her over to some friends they both knew from school. And this party was a sure way to add Tiffany to that list of people being mad at her.

"Damn, J, you ever gonna not have a brace or support on that leg?" Jeanie, an acquaintance from cheerleading asked.

"More than likely I'll be still in it at our ten year reunion ." Jordan replied sarcastically, making the group crack up in laughter.

"Hey, I just got this new stuff from a girl my brother knows." Jeanie smiled mischievously., fishing in her purse for something.

"What is it?" Dre asked, looking at the tiny baggie. Jordan backed up, ready to leave.

"Just some coke." Jeanie smiled, looking at it as though it was water on a hot day. "Come on, J, ever tried any?" She asked, looking around to make sure they weren't being listened to.

"Nope and I don't want to. But thanks." Jordan shook her head. She knew not only would Tiffany kill her, but that wasn't anything she needed to be involved in.

"Come on?" Dre coaxed, snorting a line.

"No. And if you keep at it, I'm headed home." Jordan warned, her voice deeper than normal, with conviction.

"Ok, ok. It's just good to have you to party with." Dre caved in with a smile.

"Aw, thanks." Jordan laughed and smiled as two guys walked up. She recognized one from school and the other she had never saw.

"J, this is Tim. Tim, this is Jordan." Dre smiled, the guy in the tight jeans with the typical cowboy look smiling back at her, then Jordan. Jordan smiled a fake, unsure smile and tried to look for an escape.

"Lighten up, would you?" Dre asked as they followed the guys to a place to sit down.

"Mental note. Remind me to kill you for this later." Jordan whispered back, almost irritated with her friend. Dre was a great girl but sometimes her wild side took hold of her and got them both into trouble. This was starting to seem like one of those times.

"So, your leg still hurt?" Tim asked, making small talk as Dre disappeared ironically and Jordan shook her head.

"No, I'm used to it by now. You don't look like you would be a likely person to come to a party like this." Jordan laughed, his cowboy rodeo image making her laugh.

"Circulation parties don't discriminate. You got a thing against cowboys?" Tim asked, making Jordan's eyes widen in shock at his accusation.

"Hold up, Cowboy. Circulation party? You don't look like the type." Jordan shook her head, knowing from hearing the crew talk about circulation parties. It was parties where drugs were the main focus and the rest was just bonus, such as meeting someone, dancing, making bets and so forth. This was a sure fire way of dealing in mass quantity, something she knew that Tiffany and Tempest were against.

"You need to come live in the present." Tim grinned, watching the door that Dre had disappeared through intently. They sat, drinking Corona and talking.

"Well, well, well. Hey Jordan? Where's those fearless leaders of yours?" A guy Jordan knew she knew but couldn't remember his name asked after four Coronas later.

"What are you talking bout?" She asked, truly not getting at who or what they were talking about.'Drop it like it's hot' Came blaring on the radio by Snoop Dogg.

I'm a gangsta, but y'all knew that  
Da Big Bo$$ Dogg, yeah I had to do that  
I keep a blue flag hanging out my backside  
But only on the left side, yeah that's the Crip side  
Ain't no other way to play the game the way I play  
I cut so much you thought I was a DJ  
scratches "two!" - "one!" - "yep, three!"  
S-N double O-P, D-O double G  
I can't fake it, just break it, and when I take it  
See I specialize in making all the girls get naked  
So bring your friends, all of y'all come inside  
We got a world premiere right here, now get live!  
So don't change the dizzle, turn it up a little  
I got a living room full of fine dime brizzles  
Waiting on the Pizzle, the Dizzle and the Shizzle  
G's to the bizzack, now ladies here we gizzooop.

"I can't believe they let you out of their sight to come hang wit a different set." The guy grimaced, hatefully turning off the rdio in disgust at the song.

"You need to set your ass down over there. You and I must have both had too much alcohol." Jordan turned away from him, ignoring him.

"Baby. You shoulda thought bout getin some protection before comin here." The guy smiled, looking her in the eyes as she stood up to leave his annoying presence. She stiffened up and stared him back coldly in the eyes, not backing down. "You're pretty for a crab, though." He nodded, looking her up and down, then licking his lips.

"Whatever idea you got up in that head of yours, is wrong. I just came with a friend. I'm not anything." Jordan kept hold of her calm, her fist balled, ready to flail if need be. She didn't know much about gangs, but she did know being called a crab was an insult to the crips population and that it was a death threat for the person calling them that.

"Really? I know you run with Ice, Tempest, and Tiffany so what's not to say you ain't a crab?" He asked, as though testing her.

"Ok, number one, if I was, I would be offended at your little name calling. Two, if I was in a gang and you called me that, I would have to kill you, and three, if you got a problem with me, then fine. If it's because of something or someone else or something I'm wearing, I am not gonna waste my breath on you. Now, this is a party. I came to party. Can we please just do what we all came here to do?" She asked, making the guy laugh.

"Ok, I can roll with that." He nodded, walking off.

"You are quite a firecracker." Tim nodded, handing her another Corona.

"Is that good or bad?" She asked, wishing as she checked her watch that Dre would get on with her stuff and come on.

"It's good, but really funny too." Tim nodded. Not even fifteen minutes later, a door was busted in and the house turned into a mad house as bullets rang out. Jordan hit the ground, and before she knew it, was tackled by a muscular body. Before she could even scream, she was drug out and thrown into a trunk.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Jordan screamed over the loud rumble of the car's engine as it flew down a road. She sat there, her hands tied and blindfolded and wondered why she had such luck.

"Out you go." A voice ordered, though almost friendly, after the car came to an abrupt stop. She was silent and decided to just do as was expected. She was too drunk in all reality to put up much of a fight. She was led into a cold room, where echoes echoed at the slightest noise. She shivered and just sat down, her sleepiness getting the best of her. The alcohol had made her nice and relaxed and she figured why ruin it now. She had plenty of time to stress, the way she saw it.

"Have you lost the last bit of common sense I thought you had? No need to answer. You know, as much as I would like to beat that blonde head of yours, I might just save it for Tiff to do since she'll need to vent some anger when she gets back. Or I could get Tempest to do it. Or I could just save them both the trouble and snap you into two myself. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Ice ripped off her blindfold and threw up his hands as he paced while yelling. Jordan stared at him, stunned, her blue eyes wide. She had never seen him like this before and it wasn't a good sight. She knew she was in trouble. "Answer me. What the hell? You trying to drive my girls insane? Cause I may seem nice, but I'm not. When you fuck with them, and believe me, you are by giving them hell, you fuck with me." Ice yelled, stopping to stare at her coldly, ignoring her eyes and the fact she was in awe and scared out of her mind. He even ignored the shaking that she was starting to notice herself.

"What did I do? Now?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"That's all you have to say? What did I do now? I can't take this." Ice said, storming out of the door, then storming back in. "I'll tell you what you did. You fucked up royally this time, Jordan. You know Dre don't give a damn but about herself and let alone the fact you weren't supposed to be with her, and the DRUGS. I'll whip your ass for the drugs alone." Ice growled.

"I didn't do any drugs, Ice." Jordan shook her head, coughing from the coldness of the warehouse like building.

"Don't lie to me when I'm this angry, Jordan. You know better. You may not know what all goes down with me, Tiff, or Temp or even the crew, but you know well enough to not piss me off when I'm already ready to break something." Ice warned, his voice low as he paced some more.

"ICE! I did not do any drugs. Honest. I turned them down." Jordan looked the guy she considered to be her adopted big brother in the eyes.

"Really? You want me to believe you? Took a look in the mirror lately Jordan?" Ice asked, getting as close to her face as he could without touching her.

"I haven't touched a thing, Ice." She glared at him.

"Funny. Your pupils are huge as hell. Yeah, you got big eyes but not pupils, Miss I'm so innocent. I know my drugs Jordan and I'm not stupid. In fact, you are in MY rock house. You're sweating and you can't even follow me with those big ass eyes when I move. What would you think if you were me, in my spot and we had traded places?" Ice scratched his goatee.

"I didn't do anything, I swear to you, Ice. Honest, I didn't." Jordan shook her head, wishing she could move. "Please take these ropes off." She said quietly, no emotion to her voice.

"They hurt?" He asked, circling her, a move that reminded her of Tempest.

"No. Amazingly, they don't." Jordan smirked.

"I wouldn't be so proud of that. Another tell tale sign. Pain tolerance is higher." Ice said and was quiet, thinking. "How much did you have to drink?" He asked, a thought occurring to him.

"Four or five coronas. I lost count." Jordan replied honestly.

"Ok, if there was one thing you shoudla learned from Tiff, it was to never take a drink at a party of a person or people you don't know. You never know what could have been dropped in it. You'll be feeling more of the effects here shortly, I'm sure. Let me know when that angel dust hits you." Ice started to walk out.

"You're nuts." Jordan laughed, though looking confused.

"I'm nuts? Well, let me tell you why I think you got it all wrong. You went to a party with a friend who almost got you killed, not only a party, a party where Bloods frequent, might I add, our crew's enemies, drank and almost got shot and the whole amusing thing is you don't even know what kind of party it was or for. ANGEL DUST aka PCP. So you let me know who you think is the nutty one when that shit hits you full steam, little girl." Ice yelled, like a drill sergeant in her face. "You are so lucky it was my crew raiding that house and not another set, the cops, or hell someone who wanted to slip you some shit to make you black out for obvious reasons. You saw how easy it was for my boys to throw you in the trunk? You think that shit is for play? The shit is real and I know you have some clue what me, Tiff, Temp, and the guys are up to at times and by the color of rag on your head, you know what we are. I know you are smart, Jordan. It's about time you start actin it." Ice felt her forehead while yelling, in concern, making Jordan want to burst into amused laughter but her instincts and fear made her think better of it. "You think on all this shit, hope your ass doesn't go crazy from the PCP and I'll be back when you think you can talk to me like a level headed person and not someone who is trying to act out cause she's mad at the world. Life gives you shit, you take it and make it better. You just deal. I have seen you deal and you, once the whole thing came to an end, ran away, quit dealing and just lost your mind. I want the old Jordan back. You can stay here, tied up, forever for all I care, until you get it straight in that head of yours." Ice said, his voice full of different tones through the whole speech, ending on a tone of disgust.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

"You can't hold the races. You are insane." Letty screamed at Dominic as he leaned on his car, sitting in the driveway with a grin on his face, letting her get her say said and out of the way.

"And why not? I am in charge of callin them and it is a Friday and I say we need to go as always. Give me one good reason to stay home, Letty." Dominic scratched his chin, an amused smile on his face. That smile was the taunting one that made Letty so mad with anger she could hack him into pieces, her temper getting the best of her.

"Dom! Tiff's missing. More like kidnapped. Ice has Jordan and said she's goin thru a reality check, and with Ice, that can't be good. Temp is …" Letty was interrupted.

"Temp is what?" Tempest asked, walking out of the house, Brian not far behind her. They both looked to be in race attire and had their keys in hand.

"You've not been in the best of moods, I was tellin him we should cut races tonight." Letty sighed, feeling like she was fighting a loosing battle.

"Well, we gotta keep like nothin's wrong and I think a good race of schoolin a fool might do me some good." Tempest grinned, holding up her keys and shaking them as though they were her toys. Letty grinned.

"Aight. Whateva. Let's go." Letty sighed, looking at Brian to see his thoughts. He wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. He simply walked to his car and started it up, checking his gears and finding a good selection of music.

"Ice, we're heading to the first stop. Meet you at the store on the expressway to meet up with the rest of your boys." Dominic informed Ice over his cell phone as he drove.

"Be there in ten." Ice nodded, hanging up. He looked at Jordan, sweating hard and wiggling in the chair she was still tied up in. He took a cold washcloth to her head, not trying to seem like he had forgiven her, and wiped her head. "You ready to chill out and stop actin a fool?" He asked, she nodded. "IF you give Tiff or Temp anymore shit to deal with, I will keep you tied to this chair, in my possession, take you away from the group, Arizona included, and make sure to keep you out of trouble. No more Dre, no more starting shit wit my girl, no more of the bullshit. I want you to act your age, bring back the real Jordan and quit bein mad at the world. You got a problem, you come to me and we'll settle it but no more temper tantrums, runnin from the problems, none of that, you got me?" Ice asked, his voice harsh as he stared at her. She nodded. "Talk to me and tell me an answer. You ain't gagged. Yet." Ice grumbled.

"Yes, I got you." Jordan said, her voice somewhat shaky. She hadn't had any hallucinations and really the only signs of the drug were the sweating and dilated pupils.

"Good, now I'm gonna untie you and take you to a race. You start wilin out on me, and I'll put you right back in that seat and your ass won't leave for a month. Are we straight?" He asked, beginning to untie the ropes. She nodded and he stopped the untying.

"We're straight. I promise." Jordan coughed, then rubbed her hands together after they had been completely untied. She was happy to have them free and ready to leave. She had never seen this side of Ice before and it wasn't making her feel any better he could kill her and no one would know, it only bein the two of them there. She wanted to stay on his good side.

"Wipe your feet." Ice commanded as they walked to his midnight blue Chevy Impala. She did as she was told, not saying a word. She was quiet and chose to stare out at the window.

"You think differently of me now?" He asked, shifting as he picked up speed.

"Kinda." Jordan wasn't sure how to answer the question and just the way she answered told Ice he had gotten his message through to her, just as he had wanted. "Stay put." He ordered as he pulled into the gas station where almost eighteen imports and racers were getting snacks, gas, or just waiting to head to the race itself.

"Hot car, hotter man." Tempest grinned, smiling from the driver's side of a prismatic purple Toyota MR2.

"Hey Hot." Ice said after turning around as he had been headed in the store, not realizing she was the one driving the car. He leaned down on her windowsill and kissed her. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, only half joking.

"Yeah. Sounds good." She agreed, lifting up the vertical door to the newer model. "I went shoppin today." She laughed as Ice scaled his eyes over the car.

"So I see." He nodded, running his hand over the paint job that lacked any decals of any sorts. "Was ya feelin stressed out?" He asked, grinning as he thought of the day's events.

"If I was, I wouldn't admit it, so why ask?" She asked, grabbing a Pepsi in the store and shook her head. "Where you been all day?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Workin hard. On some things I needed to adjust." Ice answered honestly.

"That car is ace, Temp. You got a motor to back that up wit?" Tej asked, walking in, in his usual attire, a white track slash jump suit and his hair in braids.

"You know I wouldn't be runnin it if I didn't." Tempest shook her head and walked out.

"You got yo hands full, Bro." Tej patted Ice on the shoulder, as though in pity.

"She ain't the worst problem I had to deal wit to date." Ice informed him.

"DAMMMM." Tej and Leon both laughed as Tempest stood by her car, visible through the glass windows of the gas station, showing her car to some other racers.

"You guys seen Ro?" Brian walked in, the last to arrive to get set for the night.

"Nah man. Been two days now, fool." Tej grimaced, looking worried.

"He's gonna be missin out on his chance to make money for that food habit of his." Ice laughed, shaking his head.

"Hell yeah, I agree a hundred and ten percent." Brian laughed, paying for his drink and gum.

"You guys all set?" Dominic asked, Vince walking in behind him.

"waitin on you, captain." Ice replied dryly, mock saluting him. Dominic looked at him and rolled his eyes. He headed back to his car, passing Tempest as he did. "Hey Hot, you doin ok?" He asked, just making sure as he watched her pull down the vertical door to her new toy.

"Yeah, I'm straight. I won't have as much fun starting shit without Tiff but I'll manage." She said, knowing their whole crew thought they were all nuts for acting like nothing had happened to her best friend.

"Oh, I have no doubt you can find some trouble." Ice laughed, making her stick out her tongue. Ice was almost in his car when Tej pulled up beside him, revving the engine. "Can I help you, stranger?" he quipped.

"Let's race." Tej grinned, turning down his radio.

"You don't race. Something bout a brick wall, remember?" Ice asked, looking a t Tej like he had went nuts.

"Nah, man, a pimp race." Tej busted into laughter and explained they raced at normal speed, only showing skills by what tricks they could do by showing off , hot rodding , and doing 'tricks'.

"You're on, Parker. You can't win on this one. I'm the biggest playa around. Check my record." Ice nodded and said cockily, making Jordan want to remind him of a girlfriend. She wasn't about to mutter a word, though, she thought better of it.

"Let me just go tell the girl in the purple bat mobile over there." Tej gave a nod, then a grin. "Aight, you can lead, just so you can keep that big ego of yours." Tej offered generously.

"Mighty kind of ya. I'll take you up on that offer." Ice pulled out as he buckled his seatbelt. Tej took off on the single lane highway and passed him, his base pounding. He had a far lead when Tempest came zooming by him, flipping him off on the outside of her window. When Tej got there, she was sitting on top of her car, arms folded, waiting for him to show up, along with everyone else.

"You guys shouldn't be allowed to even say the word race." Tempest declared as Ice got out . She was shocked to see Jordan, even more shocked to see a quiet one at that. Jordan sat on the truck of Ice's impala and looked to be lost in thought.

"Speed is not everything. We were out for the showmanship, thank you very much." Ice came up behind her, grabbing her and pulling her in his arms. He began to tickle her, something that was a weak spot.

"Show off somewhere other than the blacktop next time." Tempest laughed, pulling away from Ice as more cars pulled in. Ice took off to talk to Dominic and Tempest saw her opportunity to talk to Jordan. "You okay?" She asked, her tone not very easy to tell her mood towards Jordan, who shrugged.

"I'm okay. Why?" Jordan asked, still looking up at the star filled sky. There were what looked to be storm clouds around the moon, yet there were stars and this puzzled her as to how that could be.

"Checkin on you. It's kinda my job." Tempest said, not happy Jordan wasn't ready to apologize or admit she had been in the wrong.

"I'm sure Ice told you." Jordan sighed.

"Told me what?" Tempest asked, raising an eyebrow at how different Jordan sounded now than from earlier..

"About the party and Dre and the …" Jordan started and stopped seeing Ice making a cutting throat motion and shaking his head 'no'. Tempest now looked very intrigued and Jordan looked worried. Ice had never told the crew, she now realized and she had just opened her big mouth. As she realized this, she sighed.

"Temp, we need a fourth leg. Two large, you in?" Tej yelled, motioning for her to come over for a run at a race.

"I'll deal wit cho latta." She pointed at Jordan, her face serious. She also made a note to talk to Ice. Any word with the name Dre in it was grounds for an asskicking for Jordan and Ice not telling her whatever it was meant that was grounds for violation of his parole.

"Way to go, Blondie. If it had been me, I would have kept it between us." Ice nodded as he leaned on his car and folded his arms, making Jordan feel that much worse.

"Can I go see my brother?" Jordan asked, sighing and letting out a drawn in breath of irritation at herself.

"Can you say mother may I?" Ice tried his best to hide his grin and Jordan took off, not answering.

"Hey sis." Brian nodded, bent over from his car, checking his engine.

"Hey." Jordan said, sitting on the side as eh worked, not saying a word. He stopped and looked at her.

"What's up? Talk to me and tell me what's wrong." he ordered, wiping his hand and now ignoring the car.

"I'm worried bout Tiff and I want her to come home. And I want to know where she's at and why you are all actin like she ain't comin back." Jordan said, looking sharply in to the sky. She had thought she saw a flash of light, something to that effect that she couldn't explain.

"She's gonna be fine, she will come home, she's missin but I know she'll be okay. Ice and Temp got it handled and I got faith in them." Brian looked at her odd, worried about her jumpiness. They both were quiet as Tempest lined up, her tailpipes blowing out fire as they prepared t race. She was up against a Honda2000,an Rx-7, and an eclipse. She tuned out the cheers and the obnoxious racer beside her and faded into her world, the world like no other when she raced.

"All show and no go." She laughed, letting them all take the lead. She took her time getting to her last gear, even with the Rx-7, in second place. They fought it out, and Tempest pulled ahead. She turned the last corner, closing in on space and taking lead from the eclipse. She inched up ever second to take a big lead. She crossed the line, her adrenaline pumping.

"Way to do it. Every second you beat 'em by from now on, I'm gonna take bets for no less than a thou." Tej nodded, the crowd making their favorite racer known.

"Oh, I want in on this race. Time for a rematch." Leon cracked his knuckles as Tempest sat patiently, not leaving the racing area.

"You couldn't handle me the first few times and this one is not different. I see you work on that car. No way have you done enough to it to make it worthy." Tempest shook her head in warning.

"Blah, blah. Come on, are you in or not?" Leon held up his hand, making like the hands were talking.

"Boy, you should know by now I don't back down." Tempest shrugged. "Yo loss, not mine." She gave him a sarcastic smile and the two got in their cars.

"See, the problem with girls is they get to cocky." Leon nodded, shouting over their car's motors.

"Look up cocky. You'll see Dom there, not me. I know I can beat you. It's just a fact. No cockiness to it." Tempest rolled up her window with that. "Hey, Leon, let's sweeten this deal even more." She rolled it back down, getting an idea.

"Ok, cause you won't win this one." Leon shrugged.

"Whoever wins, like Tej was gonna do earlier, let's say every second the winner has over the looser, looser pays 300." Tempest suggested.

"You'll be workin a lotta hours for me, then." Leon grinned.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Boy. You couldn't handle me or my tongue ring." Tempest shot back, leaving Leon's mouth drop open in shock. The arms were dropped and the race was on. Tempest pulled off, grinning at his shock and used into her advantage. Leon gunned the gears and shifted, quickly catching up to her.

"Told you." he laughed and pointed at her, one hand on the wheel. She stuck out her tongue, licked her lips, waved, and hit the last gear, inching a few inches ahead of him. He got to his last gear and passed her, getting a little bit of a lead until she turned the corner, catching the lead now.

"I'm the queen of tight corners, boy. You ain't got nothin over me." Tempest laughed, hitting her spray of the straight path on the last stretch. Leon hit his as well and the two were neck and neck. Halfway down the long stretch, Leon noticed Tempest was beginning to pull ahead and get another big lead on him.

"Hell and NO." He floored the petal, the car jerking as he attempted to make it go faster. He wasn't able to catch up to her before the finish line and she sped across it , her car going over 95, that being her one of her slower speeds. She kept going, made a u-turn and circled back.

"Well, you think you need another rematch or you gonna concede that I'm better than you?" Tempest asked, getting out of the purple car's vertical door as she lifted it up.

"You didn't beat me by far." Leon shook his head, grinning.

"We'll let Tej cal that one." Tempest batted her eyelashes sarcastically.

"You owe her …" Tej calculated in his head as he handed their original wad of wagered cash. "1200 dollars, fool." Tej laughed, shaking his head in pity.

"Dude, she didn't tell anyone she had extra NOS tanks." Leon held up his hands, acting mad as he objected.

"Stick a fork in him, he's done. Done like dinner." Tempest walked off, counting her cash as she sauntered away.

"Yo, you know I just place the bets. The rest is on the racers." Tej shrugged, counting the money Leon handed over and handed it straight to Tempest's hand.

"yeah, so get busy and get me someone to race, then," Brian came walking up with Jordan beside him, a grin on his face.

"Hey J, Bullet." Tej nodded, noticing Jordan was quiet and not meeting anyone's eyes. He gave Brian a concerned look but Brian ignored it.

"I'll race you." Vince nodded, rolling up the sleeves to his flannels.

"You don't want to loose all that money in one shot, do you?" Brian asked, grinning and folding his arms.

"Who said I would loose, Blondie?' Vince asked, handing Tej a wad of cash.

"Your car." Brian shrugged.

"No, nope, this is NOT happening. You're on the same crew and you ain't goin against each other." Dominic stepped in between the two.

"Aw, come on, Dom. I ca take him. Give me a few minutes and it'll be quick and painless." Vince grinned, shaking his head with a smirk.

"No. Not my crew, not goin against each other." Dominic objected, walking away after noticing Jordan was standing there in front of him, looking as beautiful as ever.

"He's gone, let's do this." Brian grinned boyishly. He looked at Jordan. "you gonna be ok till I get back?" He asked, getting a nod from her. He jumped in his car and raced Vince the line, Vince beating him.

"Told you I go this, Might wanna go home now." Vine laughed, flipping on his radio.

"Nah, it's ok. I wanna be able to laugh in your face and have bragging rites." Brian shook his head, turning down the invitation to back out.

"Eat my dust, then." Vince nodded, focusing on the girl ready to set them off on the race. They were both off like a shot. Vince took an early lead and Brian caught up. It was a close call of cat and mouse until both of them received warnings of sirens and distant lights. "DAMN IT." He yelled, doing a complete turn around to head the opposite way. Brian headed of fin another direction, towards where he had left Jordan. They could see all the cars and people scrambling to get away.

"Get in. NOW." Tempest pulled up to a screeching halt to where Jordan was, not really knowing what to do. Jordan jumped in and buckled up as Tempest took of down an alley. It was compete and total silence, you could have cut the tension with a knife.

"That was a good number you did on Leon." Jordan finally said softly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Gawd, since when did they sharpen their skills at keepin up with racers?' Tempest growled, getting frustrated they were still on her tail. Most often, she was one of the first ones to make it back to the house. She never had to work this hard to lose them.

"They are aimed right at us with some kinda bow arrow thing." Jordan's look of panic made Tempest want to laugh.

"It's called a EMT generator." Tempest's lip was now in a thin line as she was concentrating on dodging the now three cop cars on her tail.

"And we're hit. We're gonna be arrested." Jordan was hanging onto the door handle, her nails digging deeper as the car died.

"Yeah, it induced a big electronic volt that just overloaded the circuits and fried everything in this bitch." Tempest hit her wheel. In micro seconds, the car was stormed with officer and guns pulled. "Play it cool. It's me they want." Tempest stuck up her hands as she talked.

"Yeah and if they're crooked cops?" Jordan asked, taking deep breaths.

"Look, it's probably set up Dom or Ice is doing to us. Don't sweat it." Tempest said, then was pulled out of the car and thrown onto the ground.

A/n: this was a hell of a long chapter and took so much effort, lol. so no author's note, lol. Im tired of typing, i jsut had to ask you to please review!I owe lots to DArkworldspirit, who gave me allthe ideas on this chapter. Hit her up and tell her to update damn it,LMAO!And thanks to Temp for the brilliant idea of the title that links the song to the chapter and to the title, lol. i hope that made sense. Who knows, as long as the point is understood, lol. And to Cc, a special shout out for giving me the Brian and DOm idea, too. Much appreciated! Later andhope you all had a merry xmas!Love cheer


	20. Down and Dirty

The Ultimate Betrayal

"Keep Calm, Jordan." Tempest said, using Jordan's real name, indicating she was still pissed. "They don't have shit on us." She whispered as they were in the back of the cop car. Jordan was breathing hard, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"We got you for that nice little car that's illegal. A nice add to the impound lot. Illegal tail pipes, neon lights, going over the speed limit, and eluding police officers." The cop in front listed their violations verbally, feeding on Jordan's fear.

"Big, fucking deal." Tempest laughed, not worried If she was booked, Ice would have her out in no time. That was, if it wasn't one of his infamous setups.

"I'm scared." Jordan admitted in the cell the two friends were sharing. It was then Tempest saw the drugs were taking full effect. She was paranoid beyond belief.

" NO shit. I can see that. That's what yo ass gets for that shit. Calm your ass down or I'ma give you and Tiff's beating all in one big dose. They see you actin a fool like this and you're in for a rougher time than this. Now straighten it up. NOW." Tempest scolded, yelling under her breath.

"I can't." Jordan cried, her body stating to shake as she wrapped her arms around her body, racking back and fourth.

"You have to come to. Get it together. WE need to be legit to get outta here and find Tiff." Tempest growled, pushing her down on the cell's single bench.

"I want her to come home." Jordan chewed on her nails.

"You sure about that? She's gonna whip your ass as least three times for the shit you pulled." Tempest predicted in a warning tone.

"Tempest! Oh my God! Tempest, I just saw Tran!" Jordan jumped up. Tempest slapped her.

"Get a grip." she warned, her hand raised again to show she would do it again if need be.

"You, girl with the rag, Your finger prints didn't work. Let's go, you gang wannabe." an officer looked at Jordan, who sat there, just shaking her head no.

"J, it's just to fingerprint you. I'm not asking, I'm tellin you, for Tiff's sake, chill it out and go do it." Tempest muttered under her breath. Jordan got up and walked out, confused as to why Tempest was acting the way she was.

"Wow, you managed to get even prettier." A uniformed cop held Jordan's chin up. She opened her eyes, seeing Johnny.

"Leave me alone!" She said, her plea a mixture of panic and anger.

"Aw, you missed me. I know you did." He shook his head. Jordan's body was paralyzed with fear. He shook his head., circling her. He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. "I'll never let you go. Enjoy living while you can." He smiled, licking her ear. She screamed, her body trembling, and was taken to the front where Ice and Tempest were waiting. Ice had already gotten the paperwork done and they were being discharged.

"J, you don't look so good. Do we need to go to the hospital?" Ice asked as Jordan shook in the head, her shaking beginning to worry even him.

"That was Johnny." She mumbled, not listening to anything anyone else was saying.

"No, Babe, it was the drugs making you see him." Ice corrected her.

"Any word on Tiff?" Tempest ignored her friend that she was still so mad at.

"No, not yet." Ice frowned. "Check her temperature for me, would ya?" He asked as he drove, staring at her in the rear view mirror.

"She's fine. Just trippin." Tempest replied, irritated at the whole position Jordan put herself into.

"Jordan, lay down and close your eyes." Ice ordered.

"She's already out. For the minute at least. Ice, I ain't gonna play your waiting game much longer. I'll go on my own and fine her if I hafta." Tempest said as they pulled up to the Toretto house.

"Girl, I got it on lock. I got her location and she'll be home soon." Ice grinned, loving her for her attitude and impatience.

"You said that a few times before and POOF. Still no Tiff. Did ya loose your magic?" Tempest asked dryly.

"Me? Loose my magic? I'm the king of magic." Ice said, putting his escalade in park.

"King of bullshit." Tempest muttered, getting out. He didn't hear her last comment and she was thankful of that, this once. She was too tired to rile him up tonight for a fight.

"What'd they get you for?" Brian rushed out, anxious to check on his sister.

"Illegal fucking street racer shit." Tempest said, walking up to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know you hate me for this…" Roman shook his head in between switching his CD's. Tiffany's non-moving, non-breathing body made him almost sad. His thoughts getting to him, he turned off the radio in frustration. The silence was worse so he flipped it back on. "How do I get myself caught up in this shit?" He asked, rubbing his arm that Tiffany had twisted in a small struggle. He didn't know what was worse,, the teeth marks or the twisting. His thoughts flashed to the scene where he had to inject her with the lethal drug mixture to kill her off and almost immediately stopped her breathing.

Lights flashed in his eyes, he swerved, almost running off the dark highway he was on.

"Pay attention. I'd pop you in the back of the head if my head didn't hurt so damned bad." Tiffany growled, making Roman jump.

"How ya feelin, Sunshine?" He asked as he concentrated on the road and then helped her sit up.

"Like shit, thanks to you and Ice." She rubbed her forehead. "you're lucky I know how my brother operates or you'd be dead." She admitted, still not so happy.

"Wait, you knew all along it was to help get you out?" Roman looked intrigued.

"No shit, Roman. Don't tell me you'd think I wouldn't know. Ice, though, he still needs an ass whoopin for not perfecting his drug like he promised he would." She grumbled, her fists balled.

"I thought you were gone. Damn! Those are some convincin ass drugs. That was some scary shit." Roman said, noticing head lights gaining on the semi he was driving. "We might have company." he noted, shifting gears.

"Good, I'm locked and loaded if it's anyone that wants to start some shit." She grabbed Roman's gun that has been laying on the seat.

"What about me, Girl?" he asked, drawing his hand back after reaching for the same gun, deciding to let her have it. She was in a pissy mood and he didn't think his odds were good.

"I gotcha back. What, no faith?" she asked irritable.

"Just , you know. You are still kinda drugged. I don't know, maybe got some blurred vision goin on…" Roman tried to be nonchalant with his words.

"Uh-huh. Wanna keep on diggin that hole you're workin on, ok?" Tiffany asked, her eyes alsmot slits as she tried to glare and focus at the same time.

"Not really, but thanks." He ansered simply.

"Ok, good." She replied, her eyes on the car that was now behind them. Then red and blue lights came on.

"Ah, hell no! Can a boy get a break? DAMN!" Roman groaned picking up his speed. He picked dup his cell, intent on talking to whoever answered.

"Slow down a bit so I can shoot their asses." Tiffany ordered, climbing outside the window a bit, the gun locked on the windshield.

"Yo, it's Romey Rome. I got cops on my ass. I'ma ditch the semi and meet up wit you in the desert. Three miles away form where you'll be here pretty soon." Roman relayed to Vince, who had answered.

"On our way." Vince assured him and then hung up, telling the group what was going on.

"Arizona, let's go!" Ice yelled, leaving out the tiny detail Tiffany was with Roman to Brian or the group.

"J.." He trailed off.

"I'll stay with her. Go on." Tej nodded, noticing Dominic roll his eyes and walk out.

"We'll be back, Man. Thanks." Brian promised, checking his sister's pulse one final time and knocking knuckles with Tej.

"It's fuckin freezin out here." Roman told Tiffany as the two stealthily walked towards their destination. Sirens wailed in the distance and they could be heard getting closer. They ducked and dodged behind trees, rocks, and bushes.

"Damn, pretty soon, they're gonna bring in their choppers." Tiffany said, dropping to the ground to crawl over a big open space to avoid being seen.

"Are you nuts?" Roman whispered at her taking off like that in an open space so big, though following.

"Won't do us any god if we don't make it to the caves, brainiac." Tiffany sighed. She too, was freezing. Her body temperature was still lower than normal thanks to Ice's concoction. "It's take our chances now or when the lights come on overhead for us." Tiffany sighed.

"Hold up. They're right over there. Shit." Roman grabbed her arm, stopping her from crossing another open space.

"Twenty four to station. I just found footprints. They are in the area." A cop radioed to his findings to the station form the radio that rested on his shoulder.

"We're bringing in the overheads and backup. Stay put and light a flare." The voice came back over the radio, confirming Tiffany's assumptions they would bring in aerial choppers. Roman closed his eyes in frustration

"Now. Let's go." Tiffany said, inching on her stomach rather than crawl, leaving less evidence in the sand. They made it to a section of trees and it seemed to be quiet at the moment. "Let's climb up here. The leaves are thick enough to hide us." She mused as she scaled the tall tree with mass branches and leaves. She ignored the cuts and kept on climbing.

"Damn, woman." Roman laughed. He picked up some big rocks and handed them up to her after she was settled in a 'safe' place. "In case of company." He nodded with a mischievous grin.

"I like your thinking." She nodded back. "So, have I missed much being gone?' She asked, passing time as they waited out the search for them.

"Diego and I are engaged." He said, almost making Tiffany fall off the branch she was beginning to get comfortable on. He laughed at that and then turned serious, wanting to stay on her good side, seeing the mean look he had just gotten for laughing at her.

"Never thought I'd see the day you would be getting hitched." She admitted, with a smile. "Congrats, Di's a good girl for you." She said, shivering. Roman took off his top shirt of layered shirts he was wearing and handed it to her.

"Thanks." He replied, shoving it to her, then a second time after she had refused. "Take the damned thing. I'm wearing more clothes than you." he ordered, shoving it at her yet again. This time she listened and put it on.

"Remind me, I'm in charge of the honeymoon and celebration party. It'll be the biggest party. One Even bigger than you and Brian's ass has ever seen." She promised, making Roman look interested.

"I'm thinking I want…" he started, grinning.

"Don't push it, boy." She warned, making him mockingly put his hand over his heart.

"Haha." She rolled her eyes at his comedy.

"I hope the crew isn't trippin. WE shoulda already been there." He said, fishing for his phone, realizing he had dropped it in the mess of he trees somewhere.

"Yeah, you hope. Hope being the word." Tiffany scoffed, ducking as the helicopters and lights flew overhead. She clung to the trees, trying to not be seen.

"IF they find us, I'll distract and you run. It'll be easier to get me out then you." Roman told her, being serious.

"Aw, tear." Tiffany mocked him. She began to doze in a light sleep waiting out the cops.

At the warehouse…

"Where is he?" Brian paced, sensing something was defiantly up. He paced so much he earned a look of irritation from Dominic.

"This heist still goin down with Tiff and now Roman gone?" Leon asked, changing the batteries in his two way.

"If you're afraid of getting bit, stay on the porch with the scaredy cats." Tempest told him playfully as she worked under her car.

"Oh, I'm not afraid." Leon looked down at her with his big green eyes that made Tempest want to melt.

"I see you shakin. Damn, you lost yo nerves." Tempest rolled back under the car.

"No, I didn't." Leon said as he held the tool she was looking for that he had snatched up form the ground that had been previously laying on the floor beside her. He looked at her smugly when she rolled back out.

"Seems to me ya did." She countered back, grabbing the tool. HE held onto it as did she and their eyes met, locking gazes, neither giving in to look away.

"Did I? It seems that nerve mighta been damaged by a former, maybe current mishap." Leon coughed on the word or current, making it seem as though he was talking about something other than a heist.

"Sounds like a case of regret. That couldn't be, now could it?" Tempest asked, trying to move her hand from his. He grinned, as though he had won, and she flashed him a smile, her tongue playing with her tongue ring.

"That's not right." He shook his head, giving up and letting go, his face red.

"I didn't do anything" She shrugged, her triumph of winning written all over her face.

"Yo. Tempest. How's that car comin?" Vince asked, breaking the two's gaze up, worried for his friend's safety.

"Good, thanks." She replied, disappearing under her car again.

"What the hell ya doin, man? Ice is gonna shoot your ass, if not something else." Vince whispered furiously, punching Leon.

"She started it , Dawg." Leon said, grinning like the Cheshire cat, and holding up his hands.

"Tell that to her man, would ya?" Vince scowled, his whisper having a dead giveaway of irritation.

"Rome's not answering." Letty told Ice, worried. She had been trying to do a once over on her car as well but was too worried up and worried.

"Quit callin in case he got called in and tryin track the call." Ice waved her worry off as he headed to the fridge for a drink.

"That makes me feel so much better." Letty blew her hair out of her face.

"If anyone can talk his way outta it, it's my boy." Brian reassured her, his mind on his wife and sister. Ice had told him countless times to quit worrying, she was fine and he was trying hard to believe him but it wasn't working. When he did manage to quit worrying, the guilt set in and he couldn't' help but to worry why he wasn't worried. He decided to call home and check on Jordan.

"Yeah, talk to me." Tej answered, flipping open his phone.

"IS she ok? You know why Temp and Ice are so mad at her? She said what happened to her yet?" Brian asked, his voice low as he tried to not be heard talking about the two he was asking about.

"Notta word, man. Sorry." Tej said, watching Jordan hobble upstairs. "She did manage to tell me Tran's twin is a cop and he talk to her." Tej admitted, now that he was able to talk without being heard.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Brian asked, so loudly that the whole crew looked at him, startled.

"I don't know, Bullet. It's all she would say but she's convinced and I believe her." Tej sighed, hating to be the one to tell him this.

"What's up?" Dominic asked, dreading more bad news. Ice came over to listen in as well, arms folded.

"J's tellin Tej that Tran's twin was at the station with her, a cop at that." Brian used his hands to talk along with him, being so upset.

"She took some PCP, that's why. Well, it was given to her. Whatever, the drug is causing her to freak out." Ice said, his eyes on Brian.

"She fuckin did WHAT?" Brian yelled, his phone dropping.

"The whole idea of being quiet surpasses that blonde head of yours, don't it, Blondie?" Dominic asked.

"Dude! Give me details or I'm out of this heist and leaving to go kick her ass!" Brian looked at Ice, then Tempest. Ice motioned for him to walk outside with him. "Ice, man, tell me the deal. I'm tryin to trust you with my wife missing as it is…you can at least tell me what the hell's up with my sister." Brian threw his hands up in aggravation.

"You're **_tryin_** to trust **_me_** with **_my _**sister's life? That's some funny shit." Ice raised an eyebrow, finding it more than comical.

"I'm out. Screw this." Brian shook his head, angrier than Ice had ever seen him before.

"Nah, man, you married in." Ice shook his head.

"What good does the marriage do if my wife's in trouble and I can't even help her out?" Brian yelled while pacing.

"So, this is about your wife, not your sister, huh? Why didn't you just say that?" Ice asked, folding his arms, and still grinning.

"DUDE! Dude, you're so…Impossible!" Brian stammered, at a loss for words.

Back to the desert….

"I think they're gone, girl." Roman whispered, the overhead choppers taking off in the same direction they had came from.

"Put your hands up! NOW!" A voice over the voice enhancing megaphone the cops used to be heard yelled.

"Stay up here." Roman whispered, acting as though he was having difficulty climbing back down to tell her without the cop noticing him. He jumped down and held his hands up.

"You're under arrest." The cop ran up to him and tackled him. He automatically put him in handcuffs.

"Define arrest for us, Biatch!" Tiffany came up behind him, knocking him out with the blunt force of her balled fist to the back of his head.

"Damn, those drugs turned you into superwoman." Roman joked as she took the keys to the cuffs off the belt of the police officer.

"Hmmm, do I want to let you outta those cuffs?" She asked, pretending to scratch her chin.

"Hardy har har. Where there's one pig, there's bound to be more so come on, Girl." Roman stomped his foot, getting impatient.

"Do I want to tell the crew I lost you in the woods?" She asked, tapping her forehead to help herself think. She unlocked them, then held them up and dangled them in his face. "Want to keep these for the honeymoon?" She asked with a smirk.

"Haha. Good one." Roman laughed and flashed a fake smile, stuck out his tongue then turned serious. "Can we go now?" He asked, following her as she had already started for the caves, this time not so worried of being chased since all units but the one owning to the guy she had clunked were gone.

"Bout fucking time." Tiffany said as the two reached the bottom of the caves, their destination they had been trying for hours to get to.

"Hell yeah." Roman laughed, agreeing.

"Watch this." She nodded with a grin and banged on the door. "OPEN UP! You're under arrest! We have you surrounded!" She yelled, her voice deep.

"That shit ain't funny." Ice opened the door, head stuck out. She got within inches of his face, their noses almost touching, and whispered, "Neither was your headache causing drugs!" She gained volume to her voice by the end of her FYI message to him.

"Nice to see you too, Sis." Ice shook his head, backing up, then hugging her.

"Next time perfect those fucking drugs and try them on your damn self before using it on me, got it?" She shook her head and walked in. Roman and Ice followed.

"You been rollin round in the dirt?" Vince laughed , taking in the two's appearance. Both were covered head to toe in dirt, mud, and sand.

"As a matter of fact, we did. Don't we look hot?" Tiffany asked, turning around, model style, with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Holy shit." Tempest wiped her greasy hands and walked over to Ice, Tiffany, and Roman.

"You knew she was on the way all along, didn't you?" Brian asked, his eyes on his wife, as though to make sure she didn't disappear again.

"Dude. Yeah." Ice mocked his famous word and then laughed.

"You're an ass for not telling us." Tempest accused.

"Ass, huh? And to think I was gonna let yo ass slide." Ice raised an eyebrow at her.

"For what?" Tempest asked, curious at to what his problem was. She hadn't said shit to him, as far as she knew and for him to be copping an attitude was making her intrigued and somewhat irritated.

"Why don't you roll that tongue ring over here? Don' think I didn't see that shit." Ice grabbed her waist, kissing her neck with a stern voice to accompany it.

"Let's focus on the situation at hand. Tiff." She laughed, almost loving the fact he was somewhat jealous.

"I told your ass not to get one." Ice looked at her harshly. She started to open her mouth with a smart assed reply but he stopped her by forcing his lips on hers, pushing up against her in a passionate kiss.

"Did you miss me?" Tiffany asked Brian with a smile.

"Missin you would be an understatement." he whispered in her ear, holding her close. "I'm sure Ice was ready to off me I was so damned worked up." Brian laughed.

"Try to remember when I'm missing, Ice will **always know** where I'm at." Tiffany smiled, kissing him.


	21. bachlor party with a plot

"Hey, Dom, wanna dance?" Tiffany asked, with a grin as they sat in the limo she had rented. It was one of the three she had rented for Diego and Roman, the night was just getting started when 'The Devil Came Down to Georgia' and he had grimaced.

"Shut up." He pointed at her in a threatening kind of way. She pretended to be shaking as the longer than normal stretch limo took off out of the driveway of the hotel the entire crew was partying at.

"He's just mad. Poor thing." Tempest smiled, though fakily, at him, as she poured some rum into her Pepsi.

"Yeah, I would imagine, it bein their break up song and all." Tiffany nodded, taking the glass from Tempest. Tempest busted up into laughter, loving giving Dominic a hard time. It had only been a day since she had came back and it was going to be an interesting evening with what all was in store.

"Where is Miss J anyways?" Diego asked, as she and Roman settled down with the three of them.

"Other limo." Tempest said, her tone easily detectable she was still quite upset with her.

"Poor thing." Diego sighed, shaking her head, knowing she would get Tempest or Tiffany to rile up, all in good fun.

"Poor thing my ass." Tiffany toasted with Roman and Diego, then Tempest and Dominic. "Oh! I got you guys an early wedding preset for after the party." She smiled, holding a box. Roman reached for it and she slapped his hand. "Not so quick." She tsked her teeth, making even Dominic laugh.

"Aw, come on. No fair." He groaned.

"It's for Di really." Tiffany tossed her the box, then sat back and took a drink of her drink. Diego opened it and held them up. "Look familiar, Rome?" Tiffany grinned.

"Handcuffs. Nice." Diego laughed, holding them up with one finger. "You got something you need to tell me? A fetish?" She asked, so seriously that Roman scoffed, trying to stay straight faced but couldn't.

"Hell nah. She took those from the cop in the desert the other night." Roman shook his head, looking at Tiffany like she had some nerve.

"You thought I was joking that I would save them for you, eh?" Tiffany raised her glass to him and took a drink.

"Where is yo boy anyways?" Roman asked as the Limo pulled up to the trendy club they were about to hit.

"He's with his sister. Hopefully changing her attitude." Tiffany said, her good mood somewhat affected. She looked at Tempest then got out.

"You want to get her drunk or shall I ?" Tempest asked, grinning evilly.

"I say we tag team her and I know the guys won't mind playing quarters." Tiffany tossed a quarter up and Tempest caught it. They headed for the VIP lounge and found Jordan where they expected her to be.

"hey, J. Wanna come play quarters with us?" Tempest asked, finishing up her drink and looking around to find Leon staring at her. She turned back, not looking at him.

"Sure she does. Let's go, Blondie." Tiffany helped her up, not giving her hesitation any attention. Brian looked at her, as though concerned. She gave Jordan's arm to Tempest and went to his side, putting her arms around him. "What's wrong?" She asked, whispering in his ear.

"Try to take it easy on her, would ya? She's worried you two are going to kick her ass literally." Brian said, looking into his wife's eyes.

"Well, why should she be worried? Oh, yeah, she really fucked up. Yeah, I think I'll let her sweat it." Tiffany said, looking at Roman and Tej.

"Everything cool?' Tej asked, looking at Tiffany check her watch.

"Yeah, take Brian and go to the next club. We'll be there abit later. Call me if he tries to come back any sooner.'" Tiffany said, leaving Tej and Roman both with some money and an address.

"I really don't want to drink.. The last time.. I had alcohol.." Jordan stammered to Tempest.

"Nonsense. You'll get over it. You hung out with Dre and got in an accident and went right back out wit her, you can handle this." tempest dismissed her concerns as Tiffany walked up. She pushed the shot of tequila towards her. "Drink up." She said, waiting for Jordan to follow her lead.

"Sorry, had to make sure Tej got Roman to the other club for his bachelor's party." Tiffany sighed, cracking her knuckles. She knew Jordan was sitting up, almost seeing unable to relax.

"No prob. So, All the guys gone? Brian, all of them?" Tempest asked, sucking on a lemon as she talked, reinforcing that noone from the crew would be around to help Jordan out.

"Yup. All of them. And Di is over at the other side, getting her dance on. So, ladies, just the three of us." Tiffany smiled, taking a shot and swallowing with no facial expression.

"They say three's often a crowd." Tempest said, taking a shot an pushing it towards Jordan.

"Yup, they do. Drink up, guys." Tiffany replied, sending another shot flying down the bar to Jordan. She looked like she was ill and looked even more like she wanted to refuse it but she didn't dare. She hadn't said a word, and that to the girls, indicated that she knew she had been outta line and fucked up.

"I can't drink anymore." Jordan moaned, her head down on the bar, two hours later.

"It's all good and yeah you can. I seen you throw back many a shots." Tiffany said, getting up to get some salt. Jordan was looking tired and her words were so slurred only someone who knew her could understand her.

"I think that time has come, Tiff, What'ya think?" Tempest asked, stretching.

"Yeah, I think so too." Tiffany said, getting up yet again, making Jordan eye her wearily. The whole night she had been slightly wearily looking and every time one of them would get up, she would scoot farther away. "I'll be right t back. Excuse me." She said, and took off. She made her way through the crowd and walked up the stairs to the few rooms that were used as hotel rooms. She let her self in and then picked up the phone.

"Hello." Dominic said, his voice sounding pretty bored.

"Dom, I'm upstairs and I can't figure out how to get the damn liquor cabinet open . Can you come help? Why aren't you at the bachelor party?" She asked pretending like she was trying to open something and was frustrated with a fake grunt, messing with the cabinet.

"Didn't see a point. They should be back soon and I'm on my way. What room you in?" he asked, his cell phone to his ear as he walked.

"The last one on the left side. It's locked so I'll let you in." She said, getting up to the door and opening it, seeing him walk down the hall. She let him in, then shut the door, key in hand. Then she headed back downstairs. "hey, Temp, how's it going?' She asked, with a nod.

"Oh, it's aight. Every thing cool?' She asked, trying to not laugh.

"Oh yeah. SO, J, you tired of being on our shit list?" Tiffany asked, looking at a very sleepy Jordan who nodded.

"Can't hear ya." Tiffany sat back and folded her arms.

"Yeah." Jordan mumbled.

"Good, cause we need to get some shit straight and we need to do it now." Tempest smiled, helping her up and the two of them, each holding an arm, escorted her up the sitars.

"I'm sorry. What else you want me to say?" Jordan asked, her eyes wide.

"Unm, that you'll stay the hell away from Dre, you won't act a fool again… that's a good start." Tempest said, her grip tightening to keep Jordan from bolting.

"Jordan, I'm not playing. You pull any more shit like that on the team and Temp, Ice and I, we will seriously kick your ass. NO yelling, asking questions.. NOTHING. You want to run with her an go to a gang party and get yourself killed while trying to ask us for help when things get rough for you , no, it ain't happening. We're the real deal and I'm not playing when I say I will beat your ass the next time you deiced to act out." Tiffany said, all playing and smiles gone as she hissed in a low tone.

"You need to grow up and get a life cause the world don't revolve around you, Jordan." Tempest added, as Tiffany looked in her pocket for a key. She swiped it and they both pushed her in the same room Dominic was in and shut the door.

"Let's go party for them since they cant' get out." Tiffany laughed, loving the fact the two were locked in a room together without being able to get out.

"Shoudla put a damn ed stereo in there and played their 'song'." Tempest busted into laughter as the two headed for the bar yet again. Jordan, drunk but now sober, threw herself on the bed in pure confusion.

"You allriight?" Dominic asked, leaning on the door frame of the bathroom.

"Yeah. What are you doin here?" She asked, sitting up, wiping her hair from her face, something Dominic loved.

"Tiff called me to help her and the next thing, I'm locked in here. Guess I know why now." Dominic said, his eyes meeting hers.

"Well, it can't be too long before they come back." Jordan looked away, her blue eyes now avoiding his. She got up to go look out the window and was silent. It was an awkward silence and it was killing Dominic to be so close to her and not say a word. The two had avoided each other at all cost and now was just too hard.

"That's it. I've had enough." Dominic said, grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. "Are you done yet?" he asked, laying on top of her, his face serious as he studied hers.

"Done with what?" She asked, looking away.

"Being stubborn and ignoring me." Dominic held her chin, making her look back at him. Then he kissed her. AT first it was a forced kiss and then the attitude change was apparent.

"I'm not stubborn." She said, puling away.

"Like hell you're not. I want my trophy back. And I always get what I want." Dominic grinned slightly, making her smile and look down shyly.

"Hmm, im not so sure bout that." She shrugged, and he kissed her again. "Stop this, we can't do this." She pulled away, trying to get up.

"Like hell we can't. You look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore and I will leave. But I won't believe you. Now drop the attitude, Jordan, and talk to me right now." He said, so sternly his voice made her shiver. Then his face softened. "I want my Corona Barbie back. Please?" HE asked, looking deep into her eyes as eh laid on her body. Her eyes misted over with tears.

"I want to be back with you too." She nodded, then kissed him. They laid in each other's arms, not speaking a word." Dom, I missed you." She admitted, her hand playing with his as the two stared at the ceiling.

"I missed you too. You have no idea how cold at night I get." Dominic sighed, then grinned. She slapped him playfully and shook her head.

"Is that all I'm good for?" She asked, rolling on top of him and batting her eyes at him.

"nope." He said, earning a look of intrigue. "what, you wan t a list?' he asked, making her roll her eyes.

"You got one?" She asked, looking surprised.

"Of course I do, Baby. I missed you." He held her tightly, making her smile. This was the Dominic she had missed, this was what she had been wanting for who knows how long. She was so content she didn't move at the sound of the phone ringing by the bed.

"I missed you too, Dom." Jordan whispered, truly feeling like she was on a cloud. She took in a deep breath of his cologne and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"You kids have fun?" Tempest asked the guys as they all filtered back into the club. Leon and Vince were the latest to get back from Roman's party and she couldn't' resist saying something to Leon, Ice being gone on business.

"Nah, not much there." Leon coughed, taken aback at her question.

"Interesting. Well, there's a slammin party here." She said, handing the two of them drinks.

"Hey, Temp." Tiffany came up and put her arm around her friend. "Checked on that situation lately?" She asked, her eyes on Leon's.

"Nope, you?" Tempest asked, her words slurred a bit.

"Me either. Let's go check on it at the same time." Tiffany smiled, knowing Tempest was on her 27th drink already. She knew she could handle her liquor to a point but as heavy as she had been hitting the alcohol she didn't trust her alone with Leon.

"You afraid I'm a hit on Leon?" Tempest asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah. Why?" Tiffany answered honestly, though smiling.

"Just asking." Tempest laughed, not being able to lie to her friend. She knew her too well. The alcohol talked when drunk n abundance.

"You still chill wit Ice? Or is he back to his old shit?" Tiffany asked, listing to the door to see if she could hear anything.

"You mean other then being too controlling and possessive and …"Tempest laughed, trying to be quiet, doing the exact opposite.

"Yeah, you know how he is." Tiffany said, sliding the key to the door. She opened it slowly, as to not make any noise. "Temp, look." She grinned, looking at a sleeping Dominic and Jordan.

"Beauty and the beast. Wow." Tempest remarked, her banter making Tiffany bust up into laughter. Dominic opened an eye and looked at the two girls.

"Can I help you?" He asked, still not sure whether to be mad at them for what they had done.

"Yeah, you can tell us if you can make her shape up her act." Tiffany said, mater of factly.

"I hope so. WE're back together. I didn't need you to lock us in here like this, thanks."' Dominic frowned.

"Bulshit." Tempest sneezed and said under her breath. SH sat down by Jordan, playing with her hair.. "She was scared outta her mind we were going to beat her. How funny." She laughed, making Tiffany laugh.

"I think al the alcohol made her drink will be payback enough, don't' you?" Tiffany asked, her phone getting a text.

"Yeah and we don't' gotta be with her when she's' sick since Dom's got it covered." Tempest smirked, making Dominic point to the door.

"Some of us are trying to sleep." HE said.

"Good for you." Tempest replied, getting up to leave and go have more drinks. Tiffany flowed her out and looked at her. "WHAT? What's wrong? Not tonight. I can't…"She groaned, already knowing Tiffany was up to something.

"Are you backing out on me?" Tiffany teased, as Tempest shook her head.

"No, hell no." She replied, putting down the drink she had reached for. "Let's go do this. Damn, not even one night off." She sighed, her drunken state she had worded so hard to get to now on it's way out the door, along with the good mood she had.


	22. Old habits are hard to break

The Ultimate Betrayal Chapter 23

Old habits are hard to break

"You leavin the party already?" Leon asked Tempest as he made his way down the hall from the pent house area they had been at for only a few minutes.

"We'll be back, no worries." Tempest laughed, loving the fact Leon was taking such a notice in her. "Why, what's it to ya?" She asked, her eyes locked with his as she waited for Tiffany to meet her.

"You work that outfit pretty good." Leon grinned, looking her up and down. He thought the black leather mini skirt and fishnet stockings made the knee high combat boots and blood red halter top she was wearing stand out nicely. So nicely he couldn't refrain from his words.

"Pretty good? Oh, I don't do pretty good, boy. I do damn good, hella good." Tempest smiled coyly, making Leon nod. "Try another pick up line." She advised.

"Here's a key to the penthouse.' Tiffany walked up, stepping between the two as she handed the key to Vince, who had also noticed the conversation that was unfolding. Tiffany took Tempest by the arm and headed for the door.

"Leon, you need to think shit through before talking to her. She's nothing but trouble. They live in a different world than us racers and they can fuck your life up." Vince lectured as he led Leon to the elevator, Leon looking back in the direction she had disappeared in.

"Come on, Coyote, I didn't do anything. " Leon said, shaking his head, as though confused.

"there ya go again , Brotha. She's doin all the shit and you'll be the one dealin wit her man while she plays miss innocent." Vince scowled, still not fond of Tempest.

"Temp is just temp, Dawg. Her and her fine ass." Leon laughed, drinking the rest of his tequila and coke he had been ushering around all night.

"You musta had too much to drink to be thinking straight." Vince muttered, getting off on the top floor. HE could hear the music so loud it was thumping under his feet even in the elevators. They let themselves in with the sliding of the card and was amused by the way the place had been turned into a private club. There was a disco ball and lights were low and only one side of the room. There was a bartender and in the far corner was a DJ spinning records. It was just as smoky as a club due to dry ice and the boys rubbed their hands together in anticipation at all the girls that were mulling around.

"Dawg, you can never, ever, drink too much." Leon laughed, putting his arms around Vince as the two walked further in the party scene.

"Velcone to my humble castle." Roman grinned, talking like a vampire as he had his arm around Diego with a mischievous grin. "Where you two been?" HE asked, loosing the accent after getting weird looks from them.

"Downstairs and the shop, just to check on some things." Leon nodded, taking a drink off the tray of a passing waitress. He smiled at her, then turned back to the group, where Dominic and Brian had walked up to join them.

"Everything copasetic?" Brian asked, looking at the scene as he asked, scanning the room for his sister.

"Good as gold." Leon nodded, his eyes following yet another waitress. "You all right, Dom?" He asked, his attention getting back to the group.

"Yeah, just thinking on a job comin up." Dominic coughed, forcing his thoughts into the scene as well. Brian just shook his head.

"It's party time, man. Screw the jobs for now." he said, grinning. "You seen my sis?" He asked, innocently, not wanting to admit he had known of the girls' plan all along.

"Yeah, I have. You know anything bout the shit your wife and her friend pulled?" Dominic asked with a grin as he scratched his bald head.

"Nah. Nothin. Why?" Brian looked away, pretending to be looking for something. They all laughed at his act.

"SO, did it work? You and Corona Barbie back together?" Vince asked, sipping on his Corona. Dominic nodded.

"Yeah." Was all he said, trying to not look as happy as he felt. He had to keep his tough guy image. He saw Jordan over by the Dj booth, talking to the Dj as though she knew him.

"Jimmy!" Jordan screamed, shocked to see him there. "When did you get here?" she pulled him into a huge hug out of drunken excitement. She looked around, looking for Suki, knowing she had to be close in proximity as well.

_"I mean, I had to come for Rome's big party, right?" He asked, looking pimped out in his striped suit and hat that matched. "I got here a few hours ago. Ain't seen but you and Rome." HE laughed, then nodded at her. "How you doin? Things better since last time we talked?" HE asked, turning serious._

"Yeah, much." Jordan laughed, taking the drink Jimmy handed to her.

"Hey Jimmy." Brian walked over with Dominic behind him and knocked knuckles.

"Hey, Bullet. Bout time, boy." Jimmy grinned, stepping out from the booth to shake Dominic's hands. "You believe ol' Rome is settling down?" he asked shaking his head.

"Yeah, Di's a good catch and a good catch to keep his ass in line." Brian laughed, watching is sister and Dominic head to where Roman and Diego were seated, at a table, playing poker.

"Where's T and T?" Roman asked as Jordan sat on the lap of her boyfriend. Her face dropped.

"Outta sight and outta mind, good for me. They're gonna kick my ass anyways." Jordan said, shaking her head convincingly.

"And you don't think you deserve it?" Vince asked, pulling up a chair.

"Ouch. That was rude." Jordan said, taking the dice from Diego as she talked.

"You're with me, I'll protect you." Dominic whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

"You sure?" Jordan batted her eyes at him, holding his face in her hands. He nodded, then held his hands out.

"This is me we're talkin bout, Baby. Of course I'm sure." he grinned, kissing her. A few hours later, they were still at the drinking game and at the table, the group quite sick of the two being so sickenly sweet to each other.

"Take your turn already." Vince rolled his eyes, though with a grin. He was happy that Dominic finally seemed to be in a good mood and that maybe things could get back to normal.

"Talkin bout me, huh?" Tiffany asked, walking up and taking the shot glass right out of Jordan's hand and downing it. Jordan's head popped up, looking shocked as only she could.

"Hehe. Hey girl. I didn't say anything." Jordan smiled, her eyes downcast as she talked.

"You know where you go for lying?" Tiffany asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Where's your partner in crime?" Tej asked, helping distract Tiffany from Jordan.

"In the car, still asleep. Someone want to go get her?" Tiffany asked, pulling up a barstool.

"I'll get her." Leon said, trying to be nonchalant.

"She's already here. Don't worry bout that, playboy." Ice said, carrying his girl in and shooting Leon a look. Vince shot an 'I told you so' look to Leon, Leon ignoring him.

"Yo, let's get the real party started now that everyone seems to be here." Jimmy announced over his microphone and cheers erupted in the room.

"Toast to the soon to b bride and groom." Tiffany said, pouring shots of Gold Slogger into every one's raised glass. As she made her way around the room. Jimmy followed her with the microphone close enough to where the crowd could here her. "if you want to turn your round trip ticket into a one way, keep me following me , boy." Tiffany warned, making the group laugh. He looked scared and pretended to chew on his nails and then made towards his booth.

"I got shot down, hardcore. But, before I go back to my corner to sulk, I gotta make sure I get this public notice out first." Jimmy said, walking by the table where Roman and Diego sat.

"Oh man." Diego said, not liking being called to the center of attention. Roman had warned her of this.

"And what is your announcement. Tread lightly." Roman pointed at him with a grin.

"I was just gonna introduce the bride. And then say that Ken and Barbie are back together, too." Jimmy said, the spotlight turning on and focusing on first Diego and Roman and then Dominic and Jordan.

"I'm going to hurt you for that." Jordan grinned, shaking her finger at Jimmy as he walked away, laughing hard.

"He'd just enjoy it." Tej guessed, throwing the dice again, it being his turn. He ignored the look from Dominic and kept on rolling his dice, pointing to Dominic to drink up this time, him scoring his doubles he had promised.

"Thanks, I was getting dry." Dominic nodded at him and took the shot. Jordan laid her head on hi shoulder and then looked at him.

"What?" He asked, grinning as she kept her stare on his face, then his eyes.

"Nothing." She giggled, making him grin even bigger. He held her out in front of him and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Tell me. OR I'll call the dynamite twins over." He threatened playfully as she laughed even harder, his hands that had been on her waist now tickling her.

"Just you .. It' s good to be back with you, Ken." She joked, using Jimmy's joke.

"It's good to be back with you too." Dominic wrapped his arms around her, making her snuggle close to him with a satisfied smile. "Barbie girl." He added, making her really laugh now.

"Uhhmm. That's Corona Barbie to you." She said, making him nod in agreement.

"That I can do." He kissed her, stopping any reply she had to say back.

"I win again! Pay up, Fool." Tej threw down his cards of the other game he was playing to the right of him as he played the drinking game with the majority of the table.

"That bites." Leon laughed, feeling sorry for the sucker Tej had just taken. He scoped up the pile of bills and grinned, fixing his money.

"Not for me." Tej laughed, then watched as a scantily clad waitress walked by them. Both of the boys were silent, eyes on her and both decided it was time to order another drink.

"You guys need women. To settle down with." Brian came up behind them, a huge grin on his face at the two boy's wistful expressions.

"Nah, man. I'm a playa for life." Tej shook his head, putting his money inn his pocket as he talked.

"I got my sights on someone, but a few one nighters can't hurt." Leon laughed, looking around the room for someone.

"That someone is a dangerous force, so beware." Brian said, before leaving to go talk to his sister. She was by herself now, as Dominic had gotten up to go to the bathroom. "hey sis. How's it goin?" he asked, eyeing her drink she was working on.

"Good and you? You managing to stay out of trouble with Tiff?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was in hearing range.

"I'm her Golden boy, not much I can do to fuck up." Brian teased as he sat down and ruffled hiss sister's hair, making her roll her eyes.

"Rub it in, I am always in trouble these days." Jordan shook her head as Ice sat down beside her on the other side. "Hey Ice." She straightened up a bit and smiled t him, hoping he hadn't hear d what she was saying.

"Hey Babe. You need another drink?" He asked, watching the dance floor as he talked. Brian followed his gaze and immediately noticed what he was seeing. Leon was approaching Tempest and she wasn't giving any signs of letting him know she was taken. Brian started to get up, but Ice stopped him. He sat back, just letting it all unfold as it was going to.

"Hey hot stuff, wanna dance?" Leon asked Tempest after deciding he was gonna give her a shot to chill with him. He had enough drinks in him, the warnings didn't matter anymore, nor make any sense.

"You couldn't keep up, much like that of when you're in yo car." Tempest smiled, batting her eyes mockingly at him.

"That ain't right." Leon shook his head, staring at her eyes that were close range. She pulled away and kept dancing to Fabulous' "No Need for Conversation".

"You ain't right, Leon." Tempest laughed, wondering to some degree why he had waited till now to be so open with her. He was clearly checking her out and looking her up and down. He danced up next to her, his body so close to hers she swore she could feel his heartbeat pounding.

"I'm hurt, how can you say that?" Leon asked, his arm casually making it's way around her petite waist. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat and paying no attention to the shocked looks around him.

"Cause it took you so long to realize you was missin out on a good thing!" Tempest flashed back, her drunkenness getting the best of her as she danced, her mind not caring about Ice or the fact she had a boyfriend.

"Damn, you are hot." Leon took in a deep breath, loving her sweet scented perfume she was wearing and mixed with the alcohol on her breath, she smelled scrumptious.

"This isn't such a great idea." Tempest stiffened, hearing Ice's special name for her. It almost brought her back to reality.

"Oh, come on. You scared of Ice?" Leon asked, his legs grinding on hers.

"Hell no. Why would I be scared of him?" Tempest asked, throwing back another shot as the two danced.

"Yeah, glad you don't care cause I see it this way. IF he cared, he wouldn't just be watching us. Am I right?" Leon asked, whispering in her ear. This made Tempest look out of the corner of her eyes and see that he was right. Ice was chilled on the couch that was in the middle of the room, laughing and talking to Jordan, Tiffany, Dominic, and Brian, not even paying attention to her. That made her blood boil more than words could describe.

"Yeah, right." Tempest said, dancing back on Leon now. The two were almost lost in their own world, completely blind to the numerous pairs of eyes that were on them, as though the two were in a spotlight of some sorts. Tiffany sat beside her brother, irritated that her brother would let this game go on, her setting her own self up for a huge fall while he sat back and leisurely but angrily watched. It was irritating her more than she could stand to admit to even her own self. She saw nothing but a bit mess headed their way and just when things had seemed to calm down. Tempest and Leon were almost close to kissing now and Ice got up, stretching and looking as though he was up to something. Tiffany stopped him, making him look at her in shock.

"Yo, let it go, at least for tonight. I need my ace driver tomorrow. You were good to let it go this far so go take the girl to bed." Tiffany said, her voice low so that Jordan and the rest of them couldn't hear.

"Yeah, as if I'm gonna let her go on it and not call her on that bullshit." Ice scoffed, his laugh bitter sounding.

"Listen, what you do is your business but I know that I need her for what I have on my agenda first. Then you can go at it." Tiffany said, folding her arms, her eyes at a slant to convince him to listen o her reasoning. "you are in on what I'm doin tomorrow too so if you want it to go off without a hitch, you need to let it ride." Tiffany advised, turning her attention back to Brian.

"Everything ok?" Brian moved a strand of hair out of his wife's face. She smiled.

'Just the usual Ice and Temp thing, but yeah.' She laughed, kissing him as he pulled her into his arms. "Hey Brian, can you round the crew up for me and tell them to meet me in that office over there?" She asked , whispering in his ear and pointing to the pent house's office complete with computer and chalk board. It was a perk, she thought to herself ,a s she would need it to show them all the plans in store for the team.

"I'll get Tempest and the guys over there." Ice volunteered, more than happy to go get his girl.

"Ice, I will tell them." Tiffany said, not wanting Ice to have a chance to go off of Tempest or Leon right now. She got up and left, that leaving it closed to discussion. She tapped on Leon's shoulder and gave him a fake smile, one to let him know he could potentially be in some trouble e as he and Tempest were now slow dancing, their bodies pretty much seeming as one. "Meting in that office over there. It's important." She said, flicking Tempest 's arm as she talked. Tempest looked at her indignantly and as though she just now realized how close the two were. It was one thing to piss off Ice but Tiffany was Ice's sister and her best friend. There was a lot to be said of friendship and loyalty. The rest of the crew made their way to the room, leaving all the party goers to either leave as it was getting into the early morning hours or to keep at what they had been doing. Jordan stayed with Jimmy, not even noticing they had all disappeared. She had found Suki and was content to catch up with her.

"So, what's the emergency meeting about?" Roman asked, his anxiety for being separated form Diego apparent, as he kept glancing towards the door.

"Chill, boy." Brian laughed, finding it funny Roman could be so hooked into someone,. He had been the biggest player of them all and here he was not able to spend two minutes away from Diego.

"Dom, I have five semi's I need drivers for. I figure you know the crew the best, outside of Temp so I'll let you tell them who's doin the driving." Tiffany said as Ice shot daggers at Tempest and Leon, making Tiffany slap his shoulder to stop as she talked. Tempest busied her self with her nails, and Leon kept his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the floor. Vince, however, noticed Ice and the looks and he seemed to be trying to get Leon's attention, though to no avail.

"Well, Temp has one. So that leaves me, Leon , and Vince to drive. Brian , you down to drive? Or you got plans for another job description?" Dominic asked, almost teasing. He wouldn't' be shocked if Tiffany or Ice had him on some other detail.

"Nope, I am clear to drive." Brian laughed, taking the teasing well.

"You got room to talk, Mr. lovey dovey I'm so in love." Roman piped up, making Dominic look at him and point.

"I know you aren't goin there wit me. I seem to think you are whipped worse than a dog itself." Dominic shot back, making everyone laugh. Everyone with the exception of Ice, Tiffany noticed as he sat there, no doubt fuming on the inside.

"hey…" Jordan stuck her head in the door, not realizing at first she had interrupted something. "I just needed to get some paper.." She trailed off, then became aware something was defiantly up and she was missing out on it, whatever the case was.

"We'll be out shortly, Baby girl." Ice said, nodding at the door and for her to go back out of it. Jordan wasn't moving. Tiffany and tempest looked at each other, not shocked by her defiance.

"I want in on it. Whatever it is." Jordan at down beside Tempest, her arms folded.

"Nope, not a chance." Ice, Dominic and Brian said all in unison. Dominic started to get up to go take her back out to the party scene.

"No, Dom, its' okay. Let her stay. She wants to be in it, she can stay." Tiffany said, shaking her head, her mouth in a thin line. Jordan smiled, winning the victory, so it seemed to her. "We'll be right back. Come on, Temp." Tiffany said, making sure Tempest was with her on this one.

"Are you serious? I'm not playing games, I want in." Jordan told them as the two took her out the door.

"You can be in but just know there is no backing out and no running to the cops no matter what is going down,." Tiffany said, Jordan's eyes now huge as she talked. Inside, there was a stiff silence, almost so thick you could run a knife through it.

"Why do you pull your bull shit?" Ice asked, no longer able to keep his tongue to himself asked as he stared down Leon, the two had up until now had refused to make eye contact.

"listen, Dawg, I don't know what your issue is. I was just having some fun." Leon said, shrugging as he focused on the plush office carpet.

"My ass. Yeah, maybe you are right." Ice said, making Leon grin as though he had gotten on up on Ice. Then Ice's agreeing grin disappeared. "You were having fun with MY girl." Ice said, his fist in a ball and his composure about to blow. HE was shaking his leg, trying to stay in his seat. as he sat in the chair, his back slumped in it and his legs spread out in the space in front if him.

"You weren't exactly paying attention anyways." Leon shot back, his tone defensive now.

"Really? I gave you yo chance and you couldn't hack it to her standards, racer boy. Your chance was done a long time ago.' Ice jumped up, making Leon jump up as well. Vince steeped in front of Leon, hoping he didn't do anything stupid and Brian and Dominic were blocking Ice, everyone on their feet now.

"The way I see it, I still have a chance. I didn't se her backing down at any costs." Leon shot back, making Ice jump over the folded up chair and lunging for him.

"You led her on and started the shit. You need to learn to stay the fuck away form my girl." Ice said, throwing a penchant Leon's left cheek, knocking the air out of him after that punch by knocking him with his fist in the chest.

"Ice, get a grip, man." Dominic pulled him off, Ice still swinging as the two tried to go at each other yet again. Ice shook Dominic and Brain off of him and headed for the door, seething anger written all over his face. He stopped and pointed at Leon, who was holding his busted nose.

"You have been warned. Step lightly around me and me girl." He said, walking out, catching Tempest and Tiffany off guard. "Let's go to bed, Tempest." Ice said, grabbing her arm, not stopping at all and left her down the hall, not another word out of his mouth he ignored the objections coming from Tempest's mouth as he strutted down the hall at a fast pace.

"You sure you won't back down on us?" Tiffany asked, her thoughts back to Jordan and the whole letting her in thing.

"I'm sure I won't let you down." Jordan promised, looking satisfied to be included. Dominic came out, shutting the door behind his, his arm hat was behind his back, still holding the door knob shut as though someone would be trying to go in or out and that wasn't happening.

"Let' go to bed, J." Dominic said, looking at Tiffany with a questioning look.

"But I'm not tired." Jordan said, her face and yes telling of a different story. The red rimmed eyes of hers told Tiffany and Dominic that she was more than likely not telling the truth.

"I can change that, Baby girl." Dominic promised, making Jordan laugh as he carried her off, over his shoulder.


	23. comedy

The Ultimate Betrayal

You doin okay, man?" Leon asked Dominic a few hours later. He had gone out on the balcony to find Dominic sitting and just staring at the clouds as the sun was rising.

"Shouldn't I be askin your ass that? What were you thinking" A stone faced Dominic asked, not bothering to look at his friend and his bruised face that was turning a nice shade of purple.

"I'll be aight, Dawg." Leon laughed. He looked at Dominic and could see that he had that deep 'I'm in thought' thing going on.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Dominic nodded, though it was an absent minded nod and reply.

"What's up, man? Talk to me. This is yo boy." Leon held out his arms and hoped Dominic would give in.

"I just miss Jess and just was thinking over some things." Dominic sighed, hating to admit how much he missed the boy who had been like his kid brother forever.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Leon's voice was soft as the mention of Jesse. The two sat in silence for what seemed forever.

"I just …I know why he did it. I know how to make it all logically see how it happened but then if I woudla never involved…" Dominic trailed off, his voice deep and his throat tight.

"Hey, Dom, don't do that to yourself." Leon objected, knowing Dominic was blaming himself relentlessly.

"I look at J and I know it's not her fault and all but when I look at her I can't help but see Jesse and his last expression. He was so confused, poor kid." Dominic turned away, his tears in his eyes not able to leave because of his macho ness. "We just got back together and …" He stopped, his thoughts not even clear to himself anymore.

"You havin doubts bein with her?" Leon asked, trying to help his long time friend out.

"I was.. just a bit. I know it's not her fault. I don't know what my problem is." Dominic sighed, annoyed sounding and only because of his own self.

"You're human, man. That's all. You just never took time for yourself. You might wanna rethink getting back wit her." Leon said, his voice light, trying to not give Dominic the wrong idea. HE wanted them back together just as much as the other crew, for their own sanity but he wanted to make sure Dominic did what he needed or wanted to do.

"Don't go there." Dominic shook his head. He stretched, not having been able to sleep at all and looked at his friend. "I would stay low key today, Le. He's not over what you and Tempest did." Dominic said before walking in, leaving Leon to ponder his words.

"Dom, man, wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Roman asked, looking for food as he talked.

"I don't know. I still want to kick your ass for that whipped comment." Dominic admitted, folding his arms and leaning on the couch he was standing by.

"I don't know what you're talking bout." Roman played dumb, grinning.

"My ass." Dominic scoffed.

'Can we discuss it over breakfast? A bro needs to eat and if I don't eat soon, I can't do any hard labor." Roman rubbed his stomach.

"You're still not in my good graces but we can go eat." Dominic pointed at him in a warning way as he headed for the door. Roman went behind him, making faces and mocking him. Dominic turned around. "You do want to live to see the wedding day, right?" he asked, grabbing his jacket.

"Damn, Dom." Roman laughed, opening the door.

"Wait up. I'm starving." Leon called, jogging to the door as well. He had seen Tempest leave her room and he knew the last thing he needed was to be caught in even the same room with her.

"Freaking can't answer a damn phone, what the hell?" Tempest muttered, somewhat hung over as she answered someone's cell phone. She picked it up in anger as it continually rang to the point she had to say a few choice words to the persistent person. "What the Hell do you want?" She asked, not waiting to get to her point.

"This is Dre, I just wanted…" Dre stuttered, surprised Jordan wasn't on the other end.

"I'm a give you one mo chance to live. Don't call Jordan, don't' come around, cause if you do, I intend to give you the worst ass beatin I have ever given anyone and believe me, little girl, it won't be very pretty." Tempest growled, her head throbbing as she spoke slowly to let the caller digest the words. She sat down after getting a Pepsi and then got an idea to go see who she could wake up. She looked in Jordan's room to find Dominic gone and Jordan looking like a peaceful angel. Then she walked in, slammed the door as loud and as hard as she could. Jordan shot up, looking stunned and as though she didn't have a clue as to what happened.

"Hey Temp. Damn, my head." Jordan winced when Tempest pulled open the long drapes to the room, making the sun flow directly into Jordan's eyes.

"Join the crowd. Forget anything out there last night?" Tempest folded her arms, sitting on the bed. Jordan yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't think so, why?" She asked, looking at Tempest confused like.

"Oh I don't know. This, maybe?" Tempest held out the phone and Jordan, then threw it on the bed.

"I thought we got things straight last night." Jordan looked at the phone, then her registration of why Tempest was so mad became clear and written all over her face. "Temp, I didn't know she would call. I' m sorry." Jordan said after a minute of silence and a death stare from Tempest.

"You betta hope that is tha truth. I'm with Tiff, Jordan. We're not gonna play your mommy. You should know more than all people that we don't take shit and you were lucky Tiff and I didn't kick your ass last night. We had serious urges." Tempest sighed, tired of dealing with it al at the moment.

"I know and I'm not gonna fuck up anymore." Jordan laid back in exasperation. "I know I was stupid. I just …you know, I get irritated because you all tell me to not act like a baby and yet you guys don't include me in all ht stuff that goes down. I know more than you think." Jordan said honestly.

"And we're gonna give you a chance. But with that comes a lot of stuff you might regret and you might flip out on us and if you do, well, we'll have to put a stop to that too." Tempest sighed, not feeling in the mood to be so threatening today.

"I have no problems with it." Jordan said, her eyes locked with Tempest's. "I just want things to be back the way they used to be. Before I got on your shit list." Jordan smiled softly, playing with the blanket that she had been focused on.

"Ok, well, what you want me to say? You're officially off my shit list?" Tempest cracked an impish grin, making Jordan burst into laughter.

"That works, yeah." Jordan nodded, making Tempest repeat herself and as a result getting a giggle out of her friend. "Can I have a hug?" She asked, batting her eyes in a mocking way.

"Ugh. You really gotta get outta that girly girl mode, chica." Tempest laughed, hugging her as she said it. "Go get your clothes from Tiff so I can do your hair, unless you don't want me to." Tempest said, taking two Tylenol as she got up to get some of her things.

"Are you gonna braid it?" Jordan asked, heading out the door.

"For me to know and you to find out." Tempest teased. "Darlin." She added sarcastically as she went to the main area to find all sorts of empty bottles, food plates and trash laying around in an after party morning as only it was with their crew.

"Time to wake up." Jordan knocked, then bounced into her brother and tiffany's room chipperly.

"No, it's not. Go to bed." Brian pulled the covers over his head and then looked at his sister to glare at her. She laughed and flipped on the lights, despite his irritated demander.

"No hangover? I'm shocked." Tiffany said, not looking at Jordan, her eyes still closed.

"Nope, just a slight headache." Jordan grinned, sitting on the floor, Indian style and patiently waiting.

"Guess I'll be getting up, Brian." Tiffany said, sighing as she felt Jordan's big blue eyes staring at her as she attempted to go back to sleep to no avail.

"Ummmhmm." Brian said, his sleep already back on its way to being in the state before being disturbed in the first place.

"Ass." Tiffany muttered under her breath, then got up. "Come on. Who else is up?" She asked Jordan as they left the master room.

"Dom's gone, Temp's up." Jordan started but Tiffany interrupted her.

"Have you seen Ice?" She asked, wondering if he was going to listen to her.

"No, I haven't." Jordan said, hearing her cell phone ring again. She raced to her room and looked at the number, seeing it was the same number. She put it back on the bed and sat down to put on her makeup.

"Good choice, I'm impressed." Tempest said, Tiffany walking in. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping in." Tempest laughed, knowing good and damn well she had sent Jordan in there.

"Yeah, riiiight." Tiffany laughed, tossing some clothes to Jordan. "With chipper girl here?" Tiffany laughed. "I'm taking breakfast orders so if you guys are hungry, better tell me now." She said, grabbing her windbreaker as she walked to the door. They gave her their order and went back to doin what they had planned.

"Getting breakfast?" A scruffy looking Vince asked.

"Yeah, wanna ride?" Tiffany asked, checking in Ice's room and happy to see he was still asleep and not bothering Tempest.

"Yeah, thanks." Vine said, throwing on a shirt as he followed her to the elevator,

"Got much a hangover?" Tiffany asked, trying to find her sunglasses in the car.

"Nope. I don't get hangovers." Vine smirked. Then he turned serious. "You think Ice is gonna let al this shit with Leon and Temp go"" He asked, after they were waiting in the drive through.

"Doubt it. You really are worried for Leon, huh?" Tiffany asked, puling up to the window and paid for the huge amount of food she had ordered, knowing they all would be ready to eat when she got back.

"Something like that." Vince said, putting a straw in the much needed cup of caffeine Tiffany had handed him. A few minutes later, Tiffany had managed to wake up Brian, Diego, and the rest of the sleepers and had sat down for breakfast. Then her cell phone, across the room went off, making her get up.

"You can't catch a break, can ya?" Tempest grinned, getting a pillow tossed at her as she walked by. Dominic, Roman, and Leon came in, then sat down.

"Can I get some food?" Roman asked, smelling the pancakes.

"Hell no, cuz, you went to eat. Did you not just eat?" Brian asked, his grin huge.

"I told you, I can eat, man." Roman shrugged, putting his hand on Tiffany's stryophone holder that contained the pancakes. She walked back over and popped him on the back of the head, telling him no as if scolding a cat or child.

"Where's J?' Dominic asked, looking around and wondering hwy she wasn't already out when the girls had said she was already up and awake.

"She'll be here shortly. It's a girl thing." Tiffany promised, still fighting Roman off of her food. "Boy, I'm a put a cap in your ass if you try to touch it once more. Just once more." She warned, making the crew laugh.

"Yo, we're leavin and if you're gonna make your stage debut you need to come on." Roman knocked loudly on Jordan's door as the group got up to get headed to where the big plans were going to take place.

"Oh, funny, Roman." Jordan came out, dressed in a skin tight, see through mesh shirt with a baby blue bra and low ultra rise jeans that showed off every curve of her body. Dominic's look was priceless, Tiffany noted. It was between wanting to run off with her and protesting her wearing it out in public.

"Have a jacket." Roman said, putting a jacket around her shoulders, making her look at him in uncertainty.

"That bad?" She asked, playing with her blonde corn rowed hair.

"That's it. Roman Pearce, outside, its' on you passed my warning list." Tiffany jumped up, scowling. He looked at her as though she had been possessed.

"I was just being a big brother and all…" he said, pretending to be nervous. He walked to Tiffany and put his arm around her and hugged her. "You know you love me." He pretended to be snuggling to her.

"Talk to the wrist cause the hand is pissed." She bantered back, making everyone in the room roll with laughter.

"You are temperamental, shit." Roman adjusted his collar, acting like his ego was hurt. Ice walked in and the room got silent, knowing he was not going to be happy at any costs.

"Time to get goin, huh, Tiff?" Brian asked, taking his shirtless self clad in only his jeans toward his room. Tiffany was noticing the cold exchange Tempest and Ice were having and she pulled Tempest to come with her.

"Good, I don't want to be by some over controlling ass of a man anyways." Tempest popped off.

"I told you to watch yourself." Ice threatened, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh I'm watching and I am watching as ass actin the hell up." Tempest spat back, the entire group holding one of the two back now.

A/n:" I didn't want to leave it here but due to unforeseen circumstances I have to. I hope as is well.


	24. The new heist part 1

An: Big Hugs to those who took the time to review me, I really appreciate it! Hope I can pull off this chapter in description, lol. It's one of the more vivid things I want you all to be able to picture. LOL. Anyways, thanks for even reading! Catch you all later. Welcome back Ringles! And Penny, girl, thanks a trillion!

"Ok, so you doin ok?" Brian asked his sister as the dawn of the sunset popped up on the blue California sky, sending shimmering rays of gold through the white clouds as it began to set. There was something to be said about California sunsets.

"Yeah, I am." Jordan smiled, loving her brother and giving him a hug. He had let her grow up in some sorts of ways and had quit babying her, thanks in large part to Tiffany. Just then, three semi's rolled up and out jumped Tempest out of one and Leon and Vince out of another. They were all dressed in dark clothes.

"Ok, so we got about thirty minute s before the sun goes down. Is everyone clear on what they need to be doin?" Dominic asked, his face a frown.

"We're good. J and I are heading out if you guys are all set." Tiffany said, grabbing her keys.

"You got the two way?" Brian asked, studying his wife's eyes. She smiled and kissed him.

"Yes, I do and it'll go down in history as better than anything anyone has tired so stop the worrying." She held his face, looking into his intense blue eyes.

"Yeah, I will once we see it through." Brian kissed her, putting his arms around her and making the group moan simultaneously.

"None of the lovey stuff, now, come on." Leon joked, pushing Jordan to her car and tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Tiffany.

"When did you become a valet?" Jordan joked, making Leon roll his eyes.

"Funny, smart girl. When did you become so evil?" He winked at her, making her laugh.

"I'll be trailing them, Bri. Relax." Diego said, patting Brian on the shoulder and heading off towards her own car.

"I feel so much better." Brian called, grinning boyishly.

"You should, they don't call me the scorpion for anything." She yelled back, smirking.

"That's your name in the…" Roman trailed off, leaving it unspoken and hiding behind the building he was close to as to not get a daggering look from Diego.

"Man, just be in the air that you guys keep getting on our bad sides." Tempest remarked, as she put on some black gloves to get ready to take off in the semi.

"Ha. Ha. Not funny." Roman shook his head.

"Wasn't tryin to be. You would know if I was goin for humor." Tempest laughed, shaking her hair out and then grouping it to hide it in the helmet she had beside her.

"Ok, so once Tiff and J distract a few of the owners of the cars of the import club, you three are gonna surround the ones we find the loners. Or the ones who can't keep up. There are eighteen cars in total so each one of your semi's can hold six." Dominic said, looking at his makeshift amp he had made. Vince peeked over his shoulder.

"So, me, you and Brian are the ones overtaking the drivers, right? After Tej and Ice shoots them with the tranqs?" Roman asked, rubbing his hands together, making Dominic nod.

"Tej and me, thank you. Seems like you guys forgot all about me:" Letty walked up, making them all almost jump as though they had been caught.

"No, we didn't." Vince grinned, giving her a hug and checking out her frame in the black jeans. "So all the semi's are gonna be split up, right?" Vince asked, making sure he was onto Ice and Dominic's plan.

"Yeah, teams of three. Jordan and Tiff will hopefully be able to get them to split up and Di will keep us radioed on the scanners, traffic and stuff after she passes them at the rest stop." Ice replied, his tone still menacing. They were high in the desert hills in the caves and in between the long stretch of sandy desert was only one convenience store and more than likely the traveling car club was going to have to stop, making it better for the group, especially if Tiffany and Jordan could deter some and let some go, making the car club weaker.

"Yeah." Dominic answered his cell, hearing Tiffany talk.

"Don't split up Ice and Tempest." She said, then waited for his reaction.

"You gotta be outta your mind, Tiff." Dominic said, obviously disagreeing.

"They work better together when pissed at each other. Send their truck this way first we're almost to the stop and I got one,two, three, .." She kept on counting the cars that were obviously with the car club. "I got ten cars here so that means that eight are ahead since we didn't pass not one. So get the first group going and get it over with." She said, putting her radio down as one of the guys standing by his car looked towards their way.

"Okay. Leon, V, and Letty, you are up. You guys sure you can do this?" Dominic asked, looking at each of them.

"Yeah, we got it okay. You know, if it weren't for the adrenaline.." Letty tried to stay serious faced to her ex-boyfriend ad couldn't, breaking into a grin.

"Shut up. You know you love this just as much as the rest of us." Dominic playfully smiled at her. Then his thoughts reverted back to Jesse and he was again quiet.

"All right, brotha, we out." Vince said, his equipment in hand and shook Dominic's hand.

"I know he is not making me go with Blondie and Ice." Tempest muttered, more to herself than anyone. She looked at Dominic, Roman, Ice, Brian and Tej, wondering who was going to be the easiest to work with. The six left were waiting on another call, be it from Diego or Tiffany and Jordan.

"How am I gonna get their attention?" Jordan asked, putting on more lip gloss. Tiffany took the lip gloss form her, as it was the fourteenth time she had applied it.

"J, you got the looks, come on." Tiffany laughed at her indignant look of the kidnapping of the lip gloss, Jordan acting as if it contained her confidence

"What am I supposed to say? Hi, I'm here and you're hot and I'm helping jack yo car?" Jordan asked in a deep voice with a guyish sounding voice.

"Something like hat minus the jacking the car part." Tiffany laughed, annoying Jordan and making her give a growl.

"You are impossible." She responded, as she went to get out at the gesture Tiffany had made towards the small store.

"You think? I think it might be the other way around." Tiffany laughed, making Jordan turn and walk backwards and sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, there, hot stuff. Where you headed?" The guy that had been eyeing the girls asked after she bumped into him on true accident. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down shyly.

"Sorry, I …my friend was being impossible." Jordan shook her head, then put a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear as she smiled in embarrassment.

"Saw that friend of yours. You two out here and single?" He asked, following Jordan as she walked to the cold coolers that held the drinks.

"Maybe, why?" Jordan knelt down to get a drink on the bottom, her blue eyes flashing at him as she looked up.

"Just not so safe." The guy said, his friend yelling at him to come on.

"Yeah, but we have to go this way." Jordan said, dusting off her knees as she stood up. "Too bad you couldn't take a look at my car for me." Jordan said, now laying her charm on, knowing that his friends leaving him would be a good thing, a very good thing.

"I can do that. Just let me tell the group. Mind if I have a friend stayed and helped me? I'm not all that great at cars so two opinions are better than one." He said, smiling slyly.

"Sure, why not." Jordan smiled, twirling her hair. She was all bubbly and smiling, making his friend check her out as she walked by. She flashed him her 'million dollar' smile and was loving the response.

"Hey babe. You still trying to decide?" Tiffany walked in, her clothes changed into a very short skirt that Jordan had no clue she even so much as owned.

"Hey Tiff." Jordan looked a little confused then went back to her mission. Tiffany put an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Who's this?" She asked, nodding at the guy, whose face was a look of awe or something. Jordan wasn't sure what it was.

:"The guy that is gonna help us fix the car." Jordan batted her eyes and looked at Tiffany.

"Yeah, really sad that car of mine can't figure out how to run. I might need to sell it. Get me bout a thou out of it." Tiffany said, looking at the two guys.

"A thousand? You would sell that car for a thousand?" The guy asked, his mouth dropping and his friend kicking him.

"Oh, you're right. Probably not worth that much." Tiffany said, dropping her credit card and bending down to pick it up.

"Let's go have a look at this car." The second guys said, his other friend, making a third friend walked over.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you." Tiffany said, throwing the cashier some money to pay for their drinks.

"Not a problem. So, Blondie, what is your name?" The guys he had been talking to asked.

"J. Yours? Ohh, nice car." Jordan said as he held open the door for her and she looked at his car. He smiled proudly at this. Then her phone went off, shooting Tiffany a look. Jordan walked to the car they were all hunched over and looking in that Tiffany had lied about and grabbed her phone.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Dom, are you kidding me? You want me to ride with those two and you are putting those two together? You want us all to go to jail?" Brian whispered furiously as he looked at the second semi warming up to get going.

"Hey, it was your wife' brilliant idea." Dominic shot back, sounding exasperated and yet found himself glad he wasn't stuck whit them.

"Are you two lovebirds done over there?" Roman asked, making a gesture to get moving.

"I got money on Temp, what you thinking?" Tej asked, looking at Ice and Tempest storm around in silence, getting last minute things in check. No words had been exchanged and it was almost like a storm was brewing.

"I don't know… I say fifty fifty, can I go that route?" Roman asked, watching Ice getting in the driver's seat of the semi Tempest was supposed to be driving.

"I'm driving, push over." Tempest said, standing and looking up at Ice.

"Were. You are the one taking over the car." Ice said, not looking at her, his words tightly controlled.

"We gotta go." Brian said, getting in and sitting in the middle off the front seat, though he hated to. He had tried calling Tiffany to no avail but she didn't pick up and he knew it was more than likely on purpose.

"Can I talk to Leon?" Tempest asked, as the three drove down the barren highway. Ice tried to fight his urge to look at her.

"Hey, boy. You got some tools I can check out later? MY tools are old, gray, and well, they just don't work anymore." Tempest said, making Brian spit out his drink he had been carrying around and had finally gotten to take a drink. Ice swerved he tired to swipe at the phone, making them all fall to one side.

"That was low, even for you." Ice growled, making Tempest just smile proudly.

"And your point? You are always telling me you are older and more experience, no?" Tempest shot back. Brian knew he was going to get slapped at some point or another and he made a mental note to remind himself that he was going to have to have a talk with Tiffany about the hell she had subjected him to.

"Guys! Enough!" Brian yelled after tem more minutes of it. They both stopped at the same time and gave him a death glare. "Look, we are about to try to pull off some serious shit here, so can we please forget this until it's over and we are all safe at home?" He asked, his voice a little more than raised, now his nerves were on edge.

"Ain't no trying to it." They both spat then hated the fact they both had replied the same, given the looks on their faces.

"Well, good then. Look, I see cars." Brian said rather sarcastically, his temper beginning to get even the best of him.

"Good, let's get this over wit so we can get to the main event." Tempest sat up, getting her tranquilizer gun ready to aim.

"I gotta get in touch with the other trucks, hold yo horses." Brian muttered, dialing as he spoke. "Hey Letty, how's it goin?" He asked, looking at the mile markers they had just passed.

"We got our six and we're heading to the spot." She replied, a smile detected in her voice.

"Good, any sign of Dom or the other truck? Or you too far ahead?" he asked, looking at the map.

"Nope. I'm thinking we're too far head." She said, then ended their conversation. She looked at Leon, who was covered in sweat from jumping car to truck and so fourth.

"What?" He asked, as though she was accusing him of something.

"You know you are trying to not be all smiley and shit." Letty teased.

"And why would I be like that?" Leon asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road and suppress a grin.

"You like the drama is a good guess." Vince piped up.

"Hush, boy, hush." Leon warned, putting up a playful fist.

"Don't make me get my gun and put yo ass out. Then Temp can take advantage of you." Vince joked and the three broke up into laughter. It almost felt like old times again, mused Vince.

"It wouldn't be called taking advantage, V." Letty shook her head, pulling off to the left and entering the dark cave they had used to pull off their first heists, the heists that had gotten them in the world of criminal activity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of team number two's truck….

"I can't get aim on him for shit, homie!" Roman yelled to Dominic as Tej steered the big rig and the car in front of them, an average looking Honda Civic was swerving back and fourth.

"He's onto us." Tej shook his head, a frown on his face as he tried to knock the car on the side of the road.

"You see him reach for a cell, then it's over. We gotta get him before he calls for help." Dominic instructed, his control in his voice not wavering.

"Yeah, that would be all great if I could get my ass close enough." Roman muttered, starting to get frustrated. This was the first car attempt and it was not going well, despite the careful plans they had made.

"I'm trying, man." Tej said to his defense and Roman nodded.

"I know, Brah. I know. I don't know why he's acting a fool." Roman said, then had to laugh at his confusion. He knew if someone was doing that to his car, he would be putting up a fight, too.

"No comment." Dominic said, reloading his tranquilizer gun as he kept his eye on the guy with the gun in hand. The guy threw out some sandy, grain type of stuff, making Tej have to swerve. In the midst of being caught off guard, Dominic accidentally pulled the trigger, shooting Tej in the knee.

"Son of a bitch." Tej yelped, then his head dropped and the semi started to swagger off the road.

"Oh shit." Dominic said, grabbing the wheel and looking at Roman. Roman grabbed Tej and trued to move him over for Dominic to slide into his place.

"Just our luck." Roman growled as Tej lay on the seat, in the middle, now knocked completely unconscious.

"We can still do this." Dominic said, the semi's speed pushing the limit now as they topped a hill.

"Yeah? You sure?" Roman asked, taking over the gun that was new to him and looking at it.

"Yeah. You know how to use a real gun, right?" Dominic asked, almost shouting over the semi's hum of the engine. Roman nodded and Dominic edged closer on the unwilling car. Roman sat perched, ready to shoot when the guy in the car flashed a badge.

"SHIT, Dom." He yelled, as though the badge had hit him or something. It was more the realization that the whole operation and the crew's fate was on the line.

"Shoot his ass." Dominic growled, tired of the cat and mouse game it was becoming now.

"He's a cop." Roman said, trying to get his sureness he could do this back.

"What? Now you a psychic?" Dominic asked so sarcastically that he angered an irritated look from Roman.

"No, Cuz, he just held up his badge." Roman rolled his eyes. "Psycho? That is some funny ass shit and here I didn't think you had a funny bone in yo body." Roman admitted, now being the sarcastic one. Dominic frowned, gunned the engine and pulled around in front of the cop.

"Radio Diego and see if she heard anything on the scanners. We're takin him down." Dominic said, pulling the truck to a halt in front of the massively smaller car in comparison to the semi itself. He grabbed the gun, jumped out and headed for the car.

"Hey man, what's goin on?" The guy asked, seeing a pissed off Dominic Toretto.

"You call the cops?" Dominic asked, pulling the guy out of the car, then pushing him on the ground with his foot resting on the back of his neck.

"No, I swear, I didn't." The guy said, trying to look up at the gun toter.

"Right. My ass." Roman jumped out, having hung up with Diego. He nodded at Dominic and then went to pull the car up into the trailer, leaving Dominic to take car of the guy that had given them the trouble.

An: Again, sorry to have to cut it shorter than I had wanted to, lol. I have so much to put into this whole scene that it might take a few chaps. I have lots in store! Love ya all, cheer


	25. The new heist part 2

A/n: Special sohoutout to Ringles, who did my xanga page layout for me, it's way to awesome! Thanks, Girl! You guys should really check out her story. I loved it so much I read 15 or so chapters in one day and it's comical and it's got the drama!

"Ice, Dude, what are you doin?" Brian sat up, tense and tired of the fighting as Ice pulled over to the side and stopped the truck, the breaks hissing.

"Lettin her ass out. She obviously has needs that I can't meet so we'll go without her and do our thang." Ice growled, ferociously pissed off, his face red.

"But, Ice, dear, honey, We're both in it together. You remind me of that all the time." Tempest smiled angelically, though getting out.

"You better hope you get yourself in heck after this is over. And calm yo self down." Ice pointed to her, his fist balled.

"Oh, I have a plan to get in some relaxation time, no worries, Ice. You betta cool that temper down before you turn to slush." Tempest called over her shoulder, tearing away her button up the side pants and revealing the shortest pair of shorts she owned then tore oft the jacket to show a crop top.

"Let it go, Ice, we got bigger things to take car of." Brian said, shaking his head, thanking god his wife was not like her.

"I thinking we're done, man." Ice said, after twenty minutes of silent driving. Brian didn't know what to say.

"You guys just need to cool off." Brian said, locking his gun on their first target.

"Yeah, you damn straight. I guess it's true if you love someone, let them go and they will come back if it's meant to be." Ice sighed, hating the realization. "I'm just gonna let her go and she can go be with Leon. It's been working up to that ever since she met him anyways." Ice said, gaining speed up the hill they were on.

"I think it'll be a one or two nighter, Leon's pretty into his independence.'" Brian said, checking his gun. They shot the driver and Brian jumped out the truck, scaling the line and taking over the car. The rest was pretty much easy sailing as they drove on, looking for the other cars.

At the store…..

"So, my car is toast. Can we get a ride with one of you?" Tiffany asked, looking at the one guy who seemed to have taken interest in her more than the other two.

"Yeah, no problem." he straightened out his checkered blue button up shirt and grinned like he had won the lottery.

"J, Tiff, I'm so glad to see you." Tempest said, the cold wind making her eyes tear up and give her perfect face to get sympathy.

"What you doin her?" Jordan's eyes widened and she looked shocked at the tears, never seeing Tempest cry before.

"My man just dumped me on the side of the road." tempest said, her voice cracking for dramatic effect.

"Hey. Lil momma, no worries. There's three of us and three of you. You guys can ride with us." The third guy, who had been somewhat quiet, offered, looking her up and down in a nonchalant kind of way.

"I'll be right back, I just need to make a phone call." Tiffany said, looking perplexed, said and took off.

"Yo." Brian answered, knowing she would more than likely be calling.

"Everything cool? What happened?" Tiffany asked, reapplying her eyeliner.

"It's fine. We're bout to hit a car, I'm more worried bout the girl." Brian said, his head hanging out the truck.

"She's fine. I got a surprise for you two since you guys are the last truck." Tiffany laughed evilly, making Brian dread it almost.

"Ok, well we're a few miles out so good luck catching up to us." Brian said, getting his aim focused right.

"Ok, you're sure to see us." She smirked, hanging up and smiling to herself. She walked up behind Jordan, whispering to her. "You got the stuff I gave you?" She asked, trying to be quiet. Jordan nodded, chewing on her lip and then realized she was doing it and quit. Tiffany winked at her, almost as if she was proud of her.

"So, your ladies' names are?" The guy that had offered to help in the first place asked, not aware they were about to get suckered.

"This is Jennifer, we cal her J. This is my home girl Taylor but we just call her Tay." Tiffany smiled as Jordan opened up the sucker she had bought a few minutes ago and was suing it to capture the guy's attention.

"And you would be?" The guy asked, his focus not leaving her eyes.

"Tierney." Tiffany said, rather quickly, not realizing she hadn't thought of her name.

"It's like T and T." Jordan giggled, making one of them shake their heads.

"You guys go by that nickname?' he asked, stepping back a bit.

"No, she's just playin. Her and her blonder self." Tempest laughed, putting an arm around her.

"You act like you are scared." Tiffany noted, laughing at his relived expression, smiling at him flirtatiously.

"No, see, there's these girls, like we heard they are dangerous to mess wit. They are nicknamed T and T cause they got hot tempers like the dynamite an shit." the other guy explained, making Jordan excuse her self to go to the bathroom and tiffany and tempest exchange looks of self-satisfaction.

"Yo, Tay, wanna go tell j we're bout ready to roll on outta here?' Tiffany asked, a smile on her lips as Tempest messed with her hooker boots that were black and up to her knees with heels.

"Yup. I'm on it." She nodded, leaving, making sure all eyes were on her as she sauntered away. "You okay in here?" Tempest asked, sticking her head in the bathroom to find Jordan laughing hysterically against the concrete wall. Tempest looked at her in concern, then raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Love the reputation you guys have." Jordan managed to say between words as she doubled over laughing.

"You high? How dare you leave us out." Tempest joked, making Jordan laugh even harder.

"Yeah, Temp, I'm so high." Jordan laughed, wiping her eyes of the tears carefully as to not smear her dark, thick makeup.

"Didn't I tell you rule number one? You gots to share." Tempest laughed as they headed back out to the car, taking their time, letting Tiffany get her claws in her 'man'.

"Stop or I'll never stop." Jordan shook her head, still laughing and holding her stomach. She coughed, and got a serious face and started paying attention n to her sucker as they walked over to the cars.

"You sure you're good to go?" Tempest asked under her breath, not being able to help but to worry about her friend.

"Yes, I am sure." Jordan nodded, giving the most confident answer tempest had seen in her friend in a very long time.

"Let's do this." Tempest smiled, ready and the adrenaline pumping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Talk to me, you a cop?" Dominic asked, kicking the guy who was now on the grass at the meeting place.

"NO, I AM NOT." The Latino guy replied back, breathing hard and cowering in fear as Dominic stood over him. Roman had Tej and was trying to drag him inside the building.

"Answer the goddamnmed question." He pounced on the door, greeted by Leon.

"Not the person I'm lookin for, Dawg." Leon shook his head regretfully.

"Save the jokes fo later, Cuz. Help me with this fools' ass, woulja?" Roman grumbled, dragging Tej's passed out frame on the inside.

"Dominic, I'm not a damned cop!" The guy sat up, spitting out blood from their little altercation.

"What do you call this shit?" He asked, then stopping, realizing he had just said his name.

"I'm all grown, man. I knew these hills were dangerous but I would never guessed my car would got jacked." The guy said, making Dominic squint as if he was trying to place where he knew him from. He looked like he had been a friend of the past but then again, Dominic didn't keep many friends.

"You gonna beat the hell outta my brother or let me see him beofre you kill him?" Letty asked leaning on the doorframe, running her tongue over her teeth as she folded her arms.

"Luis?" Dominic asked, giving him a hand up and looking more than stunned.

"Yup." He grinned, then laughed. Letty ran over to him, giving him a huge hug. She smiled proudly.

"Isn't' it funny how we knew the car club was gonna be here at the exact day and time?" She asked, hitting Dominic and obviously proud of her self her and her brother had been in on it the whole time.

"No shit?" Dominic asked, just not sure what to say to that. Vince and Leon came back out, greeting the old friend they knew as Letty's brother.

"No shit, Dom. That badge shit was to fuckin hilarious." He laughed, pointing at Dominic in pure fun. "That was priceless. I had you and yo boys fooled." he nodded, making Vince, Leon, and Letty crack up at his obnoxiousness.

"You let him set me up like that, huh?" Dominic asked, pretending to be mad and shocked.

"Paybacks for all those fights we had over skanks." Letty shrugged, almost cold-heartedly, then hugged him. "You know, I'm just playing you. But it was hella funny." She smiled, making Dominic bust into a big smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to truck number three…

"Shit, there is three cars we haven't found. Letty said they got all theirs and even Dom, Tej, and Ro came back." Brian hung up his phone in frustration. They were at the last stretch of the highway, and missing the three cars.

"That can't be. They had to be here somewhere." An overly pissed, still streaming ice said, looking at the road ahead that was no doubt filled with cops. "There would be no way they could have made it to this end." He sighed, shaking his head.

"All I can say is we turn around." Brian shrugged, making Ice growl.

"I blame this all on her." Ice hit the steering wheel, not wanting to have to turn around.

"How so?" Brian laughed. "Love is blind and she caused you to be blind for that stretch of land we passed?" Brian asked, trying to not be an ass at his humor but still found it funny enough to say out loud to his brother in law.

"Yo, you seem to forget your ass is in the same damn truck, Blondie." Ice said, his temper in overdrive, making Brian grin and nod with agreement. They were now back tracking, Ice clearly not happy and Brian's eyes out looking for any side roads they could have missed.

"Just there is not a way we coulda missed it." Brian thought out loud to himself, making Ice even more irritable.

"Just shut the hell up and look or the damn cars." Ice growled, losing his cool with the 'golden boy'. They drove past the long stretch the opposite way, past the convenience store and Brian was about to say something and ice looked at him, sending a death glare as a warning to not say a word as he continued to drive the truck down the highway back the way they'd come, searching for the missing cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what kinda music you into?" The guy asked, leaned back in his seat, esse style as they drove down the highway, leading the other two cars. The distance was to far from the other girls to see each other and Jordan found herself quite relaxed and hyper.

"Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Lots of stuff, I don't go to just one style." She sighed, checking her watch. She and Tempest and Tiffany had already mad e a dry run of the land to know about where things were.

"I see. Interesting. How old are you?" He asked, switching the radio station for her.

"22. And you?" She asked, as the sun was about to set.

"25." He replied.

"You like this car?" She asked, batting her big blue eyes at him.

"Yeah, she's my baby. My life." He grinned proudly as he cruised on, looking at the road.

"That's so cute and yet so sad." Jordan sighed, almost sarcastically

"Why's that?" He asked, now looking lost.

"I like this car too." She avoided the subject, as her marker she had mentally made was fast approaching and her heart was now pumping so loud it seemed as though it was in her ear. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to take it from ya." She said, honestly meaning part of it and then pulled out he small tranquilizer gun from her boots. Though her hands were shaking, she managed to hit him where she had been shown and he was out. She leaned over , took the wheel, slowed down the car enough to pull it over and drag him into the bushes. Then she jumped in and hauled ass in the car, puling into the meeting place with a squeal, making team Toretto look out.

"Holy shit! Dom, you been teaching our baby gurl to drive?" Roman asked, his face of pure shock as Jordan parked the car beside the semis.

"Not me, you better not be playing." Dominic pointed at him, in a warning fashion.

"I'm not, Brah, come take a look." Roman said, holding the blind away from the window to let him see. Dominic headed outside, at a fast pace and looked as if he was pissed.

"Aww, shit." Letty sighed, feeling bad for Jordan, who she suspected was about to get her ass chewed out.

A/n: Again, this makes the third time I have to cut it for yet another part to be continued, lol. Sorry to leave you hanging and I would have thought I could have made it in only two chapters, but as much as I have to put down on paper, it wasn't gonna happen unless I broke it down yet again. Sorry for the inconveince, lol. Hope you still love me enough to leave me a **review. bats eyes** Love, Cheer


	26. part three

Part 3…..

Dominic walked out to see Jordan getting daintily out of the nice car, her expression a satisfied smile. She had her back turned to him and he loved how her hair looked like spun gold in the setting sun. He scolded himself for getting off track and kept his fast stride to reach her. He had a grimace on his face, the one that usually told her she was in trouble.

"Anyone got popcorn? I though the fireworks only came out at night." Roman tried hard to hide his proud grin of Jordan as he got slapped by Letty, who was chewing on her lip in nervousness for Jordan.

"Shhh, man." Leon said, his body stiffing in up as they watched the two get closer to each other. Dominic was almost to her now.

"That your car?" Dominic asked, catching Jordan off guard. She hadn't known that the others were already back and she was checking out the cars extras.

"What?" She asked, turning around, a smile on her face.

"I said is that the car that you jacked? Without telling me?" Dominic asked, his voice tone and expression unreadable.

"Yeah. You got something to say bout it?" Jordan asked, not sure if she wanted to ask that question or not but did anyways. She stared at him, not backing down as he circled the car, then her. Inside, she was shaking as to what he was going to say. She just knew he was going to break into a yell at any moment.

"Nothin." He said, stopping in front of her.

"That's too bad." Jordan said, almost disappointed he wasn't even going to yell at her. She had at least expected some kind of attention, be it good or bad.

"I got nothin to say bout the car. You, on the other hand, are on my list." He said, making her do a double take.

"That's a good list or a bad list?" She asked, knowing he was getting ready to let her have it for doing this without even telling him.

"That's for me to know, you to find out." He said, scooping her up in his arms and sitting her on top of the hood, making her giggle.

"IS that so?" She asked, stroking his baldhead as he kissed her.

"Yup. You didn't tell me you knew how to drive." He whispered in her ear.

"It's called a surprise." She whispered back, her head down as he sent chills down her spine with the whispers.

" I like those surprises. I want more of those." He grinned at her, making her feel all weak-kneed.

"I can do that. I have one more before the end of the week." She nodded, kissing him to keep him from asking what it was.

"HOLY SHIT." Letty said, throwing up her hands in shock and getting odd or rather, confused looks from the group.

"I don't know how she does it." Letty shook her head.

"Does what?" Tej asked, rubbing his head as he woke up.

"How she gets away with the shit she does." Letty replied, the group still watching them.

"Come on, Guys. Let the lovebirds be." Vince said, putting an arm around Letty as they closed the window they had been watching.

"How you feelin, brah?" Roman asked, looking at Tej.

"You know, the normal for getting shot in the knee with a tranq." Tej replied, his voice normal. "HOW THE HELL YOU THINK I FEEL? What was up wit that, man?" Tej asked, his yell more loudly than he had been before, his mood changes catching the crew off guard.

"It was an accident, man." Roman tried to hide his grin.

"Well, accident, huh? We'll see how much an accident when I retaliate." Tej rubbed his still stinging knee. Letty and her brother left the room, her bursting into laughter once she made it to safer headquarters.

"Dammmmn.. He's grumpy." Letty laughed, holding her stomach and trying to stop.

"You okay, Sis?" Her brother asked, looking at her in concern.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked, sitting down to rest her tired feet.

"Just worried bout Dom and how you are doin." He sighed, knowing it couldn't be an easy subject with her. He hated how she never talked about how she felt.

"I'm fine. J's chill. It's all good." She said, lying back on the couch.

"Odd for you to be so settled." Her brother sat in the chair that was next to the underground den.

"Yeah, you known after all those years of puttin up with his cheatin ass, it's easy to let go. I got plans." Letty promised, closing her eyes and leaving it at that. In the other room, Tiffany had pulled in and was glad to see Jordan had made it there first. They had been racing and she had won, fair and square, not even getting a head start.

"Brian here?" She asked, starting to wonder where her brother and Ice were at this point.

"Nope. We can't get an answer on the phone with him or Ice." Roman said, walking out to greet his home girl.

"I see J made it first. Where she at?" Tiffany asked throwing Roman the keys to let him pull it up the semi's ramp.

"Inside telling them all how she learned to take over the car and shock the shit out of them." Roman laughed, seeing Tempest pull in, her tires squealing and her speed so fast she slid in sideways, just barely stopping in front of Roman in time to not hit him. "Do I look like Road kill?" He asked, adjusting his collar, trying to not show how much fear she had just put into him at that moment.

"I decided to let you live." Tempest laughed, getting out and throwing him her keys. She started for the door, Roman calling after her.

"Do I look like valet? Shit." He yelled, then muttered the last part to himself.

"Poor boy. He's so confused on his identity apparently." Tempest walked in shaking her head.

"Did you happen to see Ice or Brian?" Tiffany asked, her feet propped up on the table as she sat back relaxing. Leon, who had been sitting beside Tiffany, looked at her, then thought on what he should say to her. He knew he was already causing her problems, but he wanted to have his chance with her.

"Ha, if I did, I woulda run his ass of the road." She retorted, her head held up indignantly and earning a 'don't go there' look from Tiffany. "I'ma go take a shower." She said, heading to the bathroom of the makeshift house the crew kept.

"She's hot." Leon said, his wandering stare still staring after her, even with her being gone.

"She's Ice's Hot." Tiffany said, sitting back coolly and folding her arms. "She's ta-ken." She emphasized, making Leon look at her, as if almost hurt.

"She started it." He said defensively.

"Yeah, I know." Tiffany said, in a softer tone, him being close to her. "But you gotta let her come to you or you'll get your heart broken, Le. I'm trying to play triple sides here and I just want it to al blow over without tossin the rest of the group in the tornado." Tiffany said, knowing that the two of them breaking up was likely and that in the midst of it, all hell was going to break loose.

"Yeah, she's a storm." Leon agreed, knowing what Tiffany was trying to do.

"The whole thing is gonna blow up like a damn volcano o when it comes to a head and I don't want you getting hurt by the lava. I know you know how mad Ice can get and I know you know how much he loves her." Tiffany looked at him, seeing Leon look down like a scolded child.

"Yeah, I know" Leon nodded and threw a piece of paper he had been toying with the whole time in frustration.

"I bet you'll get your chance, judging by my bro. I just don't want you to be the one to initiate anything. That way he can only hold it against Tempest." Tiffany sat up and readjusted her shirt. She hated being caught in the middle like this and she knew it was just as hard on Leon. But, he also knew Tempest and how she was so he knew what he was getting himself into, she reminded herself. Jordan's giggling made the two stop and look up at the couple acting as if they were newlyweds and getting a groan out of Leon seemed to make Dominic's smile widen.

"Problem?" He asked, carrying Jordan sideways, her legs over his arms.

"Nope." Leon shook his head, not going to bother.

"Still no word from your boy, tiff?" Dominic asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No, why don't you call him?" She asked, sitting back and folding her arms.

"I would but I got this problem to deal with…" Dominic shrugged, trying to look innocent, making Jordan grin and nod in agreement.

"Get outta here. You two are sickening." Letty came in, throwing her towel at Jordan playfully. This made Jordan crack up and she shook her head.

"I didn't say a word to you, did I?" Jordan pretended to be mad.

"Yeah, that laugh of yours is loud enough to hear a mile away." Letty teased, flicking her hair as she walked past.

"Blah, blah , blah. You're just mad cause of that car I was drivin." Jordan teased, getting down so Dominic could make a call.

"You know, you might be right on that note. Maybe I can take it out for a drive." Letty mused, trying her hardest to rile Dominic as he was on his cell phone. He ignored her and she left it at that. "J, come show me this car." Letty yelled, heading outside. She was grabbed, and her mouth was covered in an instant.

"Letty, stop playing games." Jordan came out, non suspecting, knowing that she was more than safe with all the crew around and people watching out for cops and all.

"Letty?" She asked, starting to turn to go inside. She felt a jab in the back and turned around, ready to scream.

"Don't say a word and you might come out of this okay. Now, you are going to call your friends out here and help us or you're going to go meet someone you don't like very much at all." A voice whispered harshly in her ear and she could only hope they already knew they were here. It didn't seem like anyone would have suspected this here, this time. It was all she could do to keep from passing out due to fear, her knees were weak and she debated struggling or handing over her team.

A/N: Yeah, I know short, lol. I tried. Things have been more than hectic and sickness always slows a person down, lol. Anyways, I would be more encouraged if I got some reviews, lol. So hit that button and make my day, pretty pretty please? Haha, later y'all. CHEER


	27. The last chapter of UB2

"We gotta go. Let's just take these two and split." A deep voice behind Jordan murmured, making her cringe. She hated being held with her arms behind her back, be it the cops or someone she didn't know. She struggled and kicked to no avail.

"Stop this shit." The voice of the person that had a grip on her muttered, tightening his grip. She shivered and attempted to look at Letty, though the thick bushes were heavy and it was getting dark. Headlights rolled over the bushy area and for a moment she thought she was saved. Her hopes faded when Brian walked past them. She flailed but was not able to make any noise. She was knocked on the back of the head and all went black. Then they drug her to the car that was lying in wait, in full stealth mode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bout time." Tempest walked out, a grin on her face as she looked at a pissed off Ice.

"Yeah, you have Blondie to thank for the delay of seeing me." Ice shook his head.

"Thank you Blondie." Tempest grinned, not picking up on his sarcasm and just plainly ignoring the anger.

"You're just too damned cute." Ice muttered, shaking his head, his upper torso now shirtless, revealing tiny drops of sweat on his muscled body.

"I am, aren't I?" Tempest fluffed her hair, knowing she was pushing his buttons all the more. She was turned away from him and had a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"Would you two stop with this fighting?' Tiffany grumbled, walking out to put her arms around Brian. He met her with open arms and with his typical boyish grin.

"Not likely." Ice and tempest replied, making Tiffany and Brian both shake their heads.

"Let's leave them to their bickering and go get a hotel for tonight." Brian laughed, his arm around Tiffany's back, guiding her to the car that was parked by the semi Brian and Ice had just pulled up in.

"I'm all for that. I can't stand drama." Tiffany smiled at Brian opening the door for her. He was still his sweet self and she was still so much in love with him as much as, if not more than before.

"Blah, blah, blah." Tempest stuck at her tongue at her friend, making Tiffany wave and say 'audios' as Brian pulled out. Tiffany stared at him, her eyes lost in thought on his high cheekbones as she thought how lucky she was.

"You okay?" Brian asked, finally noticing she had been looking at him for a prolonged minute.

"Yup." Tiffany sighed happily, snuggling closer under his arm as he drove off towards the moon and the nearest hotel. She was finally starting to relax, finally realizing everything was over and life could go on uninterrupted, a feeling she had lost so very long ago.

"Are you two of age to be off renting a room by your selves?" The motel guy cocked an eyebrow. He was that motel guy that seemed of what would be in the latest horror movie. He had three missing teeth, two in the front and he wore overalls with no shirt. He appeared to be maybe in his late twenties but moved slowly, as though he was more like fifty. His hound dog, a basset hound, laid at his feet, only lifting up his head as the man moved away from him, then only to lower his long eared head back down to return back to the sleep he had been disturbed of. This made Brian laugh out loud.

"Yes sir, we're both way older than eighteen." Brian shook his head and looked down, his identification in his hand, offering proof to his statement.

"Well, you youngins age better in the city than us country folk, I guess." The guy nodded after squinting his eyes and looking at the driver's license. "Here you go. All the way down on the end, second floor. Room 30." He handed the keys as Brian handed him the money.

"Thanks." Brian said, his look of unsure ness making Tiffany want to laugh herself. This maybe wasn't the hotel he quite had in mind, but all in all, it wasn't too run down and it looked pretty safe, aside from the scary looking guy that sat guard of it.

"No problem." He called after the two and those were the last words that were spoken until they got to the room. Even getting what little stuff they had out of the trunk, it was complete silence.

"You sure about this place?" Brain asked as they climbed the steps.

"Yeah. You have a gun, right?" Tiffany retorted playfully, acting as though she was hesitating. Brian laughed, making her laugh and then grabbed her and picked her up. He opened the door and threw her on the bed, all smiles.

"Well, this is nice." Tiffany sighed after the two had stopped laughing. "Listen." She said, her ear leaning towards the door, as if she had heard something.

"What?" Brain asked, his hand on his hip, ready to reach for his gun in a second's notice, leaning more towards the door as well, his ears on guard. He didn't hear anything, but kept his defensive lean, and looked at her questioningly.

"The silence, silly." Tiffany couldn't contain herself anymore and burst into laughter.

"That's not right, at all." Brian folded his arms, heaving a deep breath of relief that nothing satanic or horror movie related was headed their way. He turned on his side and pulled her close, taking in her sweet smelling perfume and let out a deep, tired sounding sigh. Maybe it was more relief than tired but it was apparent that all the recent stress had been wearing on him as well.

"I bet it's like World War three back at the garages.' Tiffany yawned, speaking as she closed her tired eyes.

"Hell, more like World War thirty five, Tiff. They have to be up to at least Thirty five as many fights as they have had." Brian grinned, his eyes closed too. He began to drift off into a peaceful sleep, no worries holding him up this time as they had before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're just going to go inside and not argue? I am amazed." Ice said rather sarcastically as Tempest started for the inside of the half underground garage, where no doubt, the rest of the crew were hibernating and chilling.

"You're the one acting the fool, not me." Tempest spouted back and turned around to face Ice, her face clearly stating she was not happy.

"Really? I think I have to disagree." Ice folded his arms, smiling smugly at his wit.

"Hey, you're the one wit the issue, boy. Don't make it seem like it's all me." Tempest shrugged.

"Hmmm. That's funny, Tempest. You think it's all my fault. You so jaded you can't accept any of this responsibility?" Ice asked, dropping the sarcastic act.

"Jaded, huh? You're the one being Mr. badass." She stood where she was at, not making a move to go inside now. He had started this and she was going to finish it, it was just in her personality to do so.

"Well, at least I can make sense and I know who I am dating and not trying to hump every thing I come across." Ice said, shrugging as he started to walk off.

"You're not going anywhere, Ice. You want to talk shit, let's talk it." Tempest charged after him, standing in front of him now. "I'll have you know, I am not a dog or a hoe." She growled, her adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins. The throbbing of the vein in her forehead was a sign to herself that she was really worked up.

"Just a hotheaded flirt, huh?" Ice asked, scratching his goatee.

"Ice, you are really about to put an end to us for ever." Tempest warned, shaking her head violently.

"You already said you needed a new man, so why would I think it could ever be any different?" Ice asked coldly.

"Boy, you are putting words into my mouth. You betta check yo self …" She started violently, her teeth clenched as she warned.

"Wreck yourself, yes, I know this." Ice finished off for her, making her stare at him with an unreadable look.

"What, no I made you this time? You feeling ok, Ice?" Tempest asked hatefully, her shock covered by the hurt that was masked with pure and vengeful hate.

"I'm tired of playing the damn games, Tempest." Ice sighed, his sigh telling her he wasn't playing this time.

"That makes two of us. Let's just fucking forget it ever happened." Tempest threw her hands up in utter disgust and hatred.

"Let's do just that." Ice agreed coolly, making her turn and rush at him. He grabbed her wrist, and her fighting at his strong hold.

"Just remember, if you come at me, then it's fair to hit back in my book, Tempest." Ice warned, his voice low. She shrugged herself lose and looked at him, pausing a moment to take in what all had happened. "I'm outta here." He gave her a second to protest and then took off towards his own car, leaving her more angered than what was safe to her own self. She decided to go inside before she did anything such as killing him, as her instincts were telling her to do.

"Lucky mother fucker." She mumbled, going inside. She opened the door and was almost completely inside when a huge blast threw her backwards. She didn't know what had hit her but looking up, the whole top half of the garage was engulfed in bright orange flames and wood was beginning to fall. Beside her body, there was burning debris and then another explosion rang out, making her lose consciousness. Everything went black.

Author's note: Part Two is completed and done. There is to be one final sequel yet to come and hopefully in the next few days. I am waiting to see how many of you respond and to see what your thoughts are on this one. I don't feel like this story is my best works, in fact, I think that I was sidetracked and it lacks so much of what the first one did. I intend to bring the third one back with the original Ultimate Betrayal flavor, and I intend to go at it with a refreshed love of writing. I think that this one is the worst piece I have ever written and was not happy with it, nor feeling it at all. I didn't pull it down because I think that would be unfair to you all that took the time to review. I have the cast off and am ready to write and roll (like rock n roll, haha). I just wanted to say thank you to those of you that do take the time to read and review, it means a lot. I know now what a lot of mistakes I have made in writing this one and the third one is going to be way better. I just didn't feel like I could even breathe the life into this one that would make me like it so I just am going to start over and hopefully get it right this time, lol. My motto is try and try again. I don't give up and so hence why this one ended so quickly. But, in all honesty, I am sure that this third one is going to be fresh, different, and I have the plans I had for the second one as well as some new ones to add to it. I hope you all decide to give me another chance and read the third one. I know it won't be as bad as this one, lol. Maybe it won't be as good as what I thought the first one turned out to be (I had so much fun writing it and am amazed I was the one who wrote it, lol) but I know it won't be as bad as the second one turned out to be. Thanks to everyone for being honest and for your time, see you all soon! CHEER


End file.
